An InuYasha Story
by bellezagotica
Summary: The group sets out to get the Shikon no Tama shards. Feelings are mixed between everyone.
1. INTRO

~*~An INUYASHA Story~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anybody in this story, yet I REALLY wish I did. . . or at least Miroku. Just kidding!  
  
~*~INTRO~*~  
  
When I first joined the group, I didn't even know or realize that Miroku was there. The first day I was part of the group, I STILL didn't realize he was there! I didn't even see him! Strange, huh? Then, when I first saw him, or should I say. . . "felt" him? This is the day when we first met.  
****  
Inuyasha was asleep under a tree, so Kagome joined him and fell asleep too. I was thirsty, and so was everybody else, so I went to a well that was nearby. (No it's not a well that when you fall in, you go into a new time! That'd be cool though.) As I leaned over the well, I felt something touch my leg. I practically fall INTO the well, and I get pulled back up by the leg, and there's Miroku, smiling his innocent smile. I thank him for stopping me from falling in the well, but then smack him sharply across the face for touching my leg, and then GRABBING it, and PULLING me back up by my leg.  
As he rubbed his cheek tenderly, where I smacked him, he looked up at me and I looked up at him. Our eyes met. His eyes twinkled in the light. They were a gorgeous color. His charcoal black hair, pulled back perfectly in a small ponytail, that black and purple robe. . . boy, I was in love! And still to today, I could've sworn I heard the love song when we looked at each other. -^.^-  
  
~This is my newest story so far. I am putting myself in the story as Sango. I'm kinda stuck for what I should do for the next chapter on here.. if anybody has any ideas what I can do, please tell me! Thanks! Catch you on the flip side! Peace out.~  
  
~*~LuckyCloud9~*~ 


	2. The Town Is Under Attack!

~*~Chapter One: The Town Is Under Attack!~*~  
  
I tore through my bag and snatched my demon exterminator suit. I forced it on, grabbed my Hiraikotsu (my large boomerang), my mask, and brought along Kirara. I never go anywhere without her! We've been good friends since she was born. Miroku hardly knew what was going on before he could stop me. I ran quickly past him as I jumped on Kirara's back and took off towards the dragon that was destroying a nearby town.  
  
Kirara and I reached the town and saw the demon. It was an unusually large dragon and there was a giant nest nearby with eggs in it that looked like they were about to hatch. I hopped into the nest and flung Hiraikotsu through the eggs. 'Got that finished. Now I need to destroy that dragon!. . .' I thought as the egg shells cracked in half. Kirara came up to the nest, ready to help me fight that dragon. We took off into the sky, right in front of the mother dragon's face. She flung her tail at us, and it hit me square in the shoulder and chest. I gasped. The wind was knocked from me. Then, the mother dragon blew a spurt of fire right at us! Kirara tried to get us away as quickly as possible, but we were surrounded in flames. Instead of the dragon trying to burn us, she made a ball out of fire, and trapped us inside! "Damn it!" I growled as I looked for a way to get out. All hope seemed lost until. . .Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kagome arrived! He, Inuyasha, and Kagome all carried a big hose and shot the water at the fire ball caging us in. A big hole came in the wall of the fire and we ran out. I flung Hiraikotsu at the dragon. YES! It hit it! Hiraikotsu made a large gash in the dragon's stomach. It fell to the ground and the people cheered us. I smiled, but then collapsed into Miroku's arms, since I was feeling weak from the dragon's blow. Miroku lifted me up onto his shoulders and carried me the rest of the way to our camp.  
  
I awoke to the feeling of somebody massaging me up and down my back, and on my shoulders. I opened one eye lazily and saw Miroku. He didn't realize I was awake and saw him, so he continued to rub my back up and down, then he continued downwards towards my legs. I lifted my left leg, and kicked him in the face. "OW! YOU'RE AWAKE, SANGO??" Miroku retorted. He rubbed his shoulder, since I kicked him there pretty hard. "Hmmph! Don't go touching me with your "wandering hand". I know what you're trying to do." I teased. 'Personally, I think your "wandering hand" is your strongest attack!' I thought. I tried to get up, but I was still weak, and collapsed on the ground again. I groaned. "Ouch!. . .Miroku, it hurts. I was never hit so hard in the shoulder before. Even WITH a dragon!" Miroku continued to rub my sore shoulder "carefully", or he shall face the wrath of Sango! Hehe. . .I fell asleep eventually, Miroku falling asleep on top of me! How fortunate for me. . .I awoke sometime later and felt my shoulder again. It was still tender. I rolled out from underneath Miroku and crawled over to a hot spring that was located right by our campsite. I undressed carefully and stepped in the water, watching for Miroku over my shoulder. I sighed. That's his nature and I can't stop that, but I still love him. I lowered myself under the water and almost gave myself a heart attack and shriek as I saw Kagome come up from the surface at the far end. I had no idea she was even there! "Kagome, I thought you were sleeping with Inuyasha?" I asked, my heart still pounding. She shook her head. I sighed and lay against the stone wall of the hot spring. I almost started to actually relax until I heard a rustle in the bushes. I frowned. "Show yourself, Miroku!" I called. No answer.  
  
I look into the bushes and I see a squirrel chewing a nut. I rolled my eyes and relaxed again. I open one eye and. . .I see Miroku peeping his head from behind a tree. "You better sleep with your eyes open tonight, Miroku!" I warned. He ran to the campsite faster than he could ever run if his life depended on it! In the distance, I heard him mutter, "Damn, she saw me!" "Such a stupid little pervert Miroku is. . ." I spat at Kagome. She looked at me and nodded. She gave me a curious look and said, "You still like Miroku, don't you Sango?" I raise my eyebrows. "What makes you ask that?" I ask. She continued to give me that look. "What??" I ask again, wrapping a towel around me as I step out from the water. "You're next after Miroku." I joked. Kagome laughed. "Yeah. . .wait, what??" I walk away laughing to myself. I lay down on my sleeping bag and look up at the sky. Miroku was laying in his sleeping bag beside mine and yawns. I look closer at him. He looks like he's dreaming. . .then, he had a big grin on his face. 'Must be dreaming about some pretty girl!' I thought despicably. I uncover myself from the sleeping bag since the fire is right next to me. Miroku then yawns again, rolls over closer to me, and wraps his arms around my waist. I assumed he was awake and looked over but he looks asleep. As I laid my head back on my pillow, Miroku opens his eye and smiled. He chuckled to himself. I look back over at him just to make sure he was asleep, and he closed his eyes quickly. He stretches and pretends to open his eyes sleepily. "*yawn* Hi, Sango. . .you're still awake? I fell asleep waiting for you." Miroku said. "Why are you awake, Miroku? Ya know, it's late. We should be asleep, like Inuyasha and Kagome are!" I tell him. He nods and falls asleep, for real this time.  
  
~*~  
  
Morning arrived quickly. Miroku shook me awake. I looked up at the sky. It was pink and peach colored. "Oh! It's so pretty, Miroku!" I exclaim, keeping my voice down. He nods and puts his arm over my shoulders. I look over to see Kagome still asleep, tucked underneath Inuyasha's arm. Shippo comes behind me and pokes me to say hello. I jumped. "Hi, Sango!" the small kitsune said. I nod and say hello too. "Please. . .don't surprise me like that in the morning, Shippo. . ." he nods in agreement and walks over and flicks Inuyasha on the nose. "OW!" Inuyasha growled. He opens his eyes to see Shippo standing in front of him. Shippo flicks Inuyasha on the nose again and hops in my lap. I rub his head and I say to him, "You know, Shippo, Inu is NOT the guy to harass in the morning. . .I wouldn't do that if I were you, Inuyasha. . ." Inuyasha drops the tree branch he was gonna smack like mad on Shippo's head. Miroku sweat drops. I shook my head in disbelief. I see Kagome wake up. She stretches and accidentally hits Inuyasha in the face with her elbow! I laugh again. Poor Inuyasha! He keeps getting hit! Inuyasha holds back his anger. But, his face is a bright red. . .Shippo laughed, only to be conked in the head by Inuyasha's fist. "OW! What was THAT for?!" Shippo cried. Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Those two. . .why can't they get along?" I ask Kagome. She shrugs. Kirara hops in my lap and I stroke her. We set off half an hour later, in search of a Shikon Shard, since Kagome sensed one. I carry Hiraikotsu on my back, Shippo sitting on it. Kirara walked along side me. She sees a mouse and runs to it and picks it up in her mouth and runs back over to me. Kirara hadn't had anything to eat for a while. She gulped down her meal. Kagome sat on Inuyasha's back as he ran to catch up with us. "We should be getting close to it." Kagome says. I nod. "Okay." Miroku walks over and says something into Inuyasha's ear. Inuyasha nods. 'Huh. . .wonder what they're talking about?' I wonder. I shrug and keep on walking.  
  
We make it to a nearby town. Maybe that's what Miroku was talking about. "You guys wait out here. I'm going to go check in here if we can have a room for the night." Miroku offered, looking at Inuyasha. Okay, THAT'S what they were talking about. . .why would they be talking 'bout that? Minutes later, Miroku comes back out. "We have a room for the night." Kagome jumps off Inuyasha's back and runs inside. "WOWEE! LOOK AT THIS SANGO!" Kagome exclaims. I run inside after Kagome. She had went into our room and there were two couches and two beds, along with two bean bags. "Maybe they like everything in twos?" I mention. "Probably! But, who cares! WE GOT BEDS!" Kagome says. She walks into another room. It was a bathroom. It had a door with a lock on it. "Perfect. . ." Kagome and I say together. There was a HUGE hot tub in here! We walk back out to the guys. "We're staying here!" Inuyasha whispers into Miroku's ear. "How did you get a room like this. . .without having to pay? Wait, don't tell me. You BLACKMAILED THEM! MIROKU!" Miroku looks at them bewildered. "I didn't have to pay. . .because the sign up there says, 'Free Rooms'!" Miroku says, pointing at the sign above them. "Oh." Inuyasha sighs. Kagome and I set our stuff down on the beds and walk past the guys as they come in. "Where are you going?" they asked. I looked at Kagome. "SHOPPING!" Kagome exclaimed. We ran outside the building and over to some stores. (They weren't as fancy as they are in our time. This is only the past, except Kagome is from the future.) "Hmm. . .where should we go first?" Kagome asks. I look at a middle-sized store. "There! I need another kimono."  
  
We walk inside, and there's so MANY kimonos! My eyes glitter. "YAY!" I run over to one of the kimonos on display. It was a dark blue with sky blue roses on it. It had a pink sash to go with it. "Wow. . ." Kagome sighs. "I'm gonna purchase it." I say. I take it off the display and bring it to the owner of the store. He checks the price and I pay him, walking along, rubbing the silky material on my cheek. A baby blue bow goes with it so it can go on my hair. "Ahh. . ." I sigh. "Silky." Kagome finds a kimono that looked like Inuyasha's except it's for girls. She seems to like it. But, she passes it up. She is right to, otherwise, we'd be walking around and she'd look like Inuyasha, without the silver hair, dog ears, and claws. I walk outside the store and wait a while. Finally, Kagome comes out with a green kimono with small dragons on the sleeves. It had a lime green sash with it. "Cool, looks like the dragon I had to fight." I admire. She nods happily. We walk back to our room. Miroku and Inuyasha are sitting on the couches, waiting for us. "Finally!" Inuyasha growls. We all leave to go explore the town.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
~Here is the first chapter. Well, the intro was actually the first. . .sorta. I'm confused! Well, here's the next chapter. I really hope you like it! If there's ANYTHING wrong with it, PLEASE tell me ASAP! 'Cause I don't want something wrong on there! Hope there isn't! Please read and review. Thanks! Catch you on the flip side! Peace out.~  
  
~*~LuckyCloud9~*~ 


	3. The Shikon Shard and Kouga

~*~Chapter Two: The Shikon Shard and Kouga, Leader of the Wolf Clan~*~  
  
Kagome and I walk back to our room. Miroku and Inuyasha are sitting on the couches, waiting for us. "Finally!" Inuyasha growls. We all leave to go explore the town. As we walk outside, many more people that looked like tourists crowded the streets. We almost get stampeded on! "Hey, I sense a Shikon Shard right now!" Kagome exclaims. We all look at her. "It seems like it's moving closer to us, quickly. . ." I look in the distance and see a large cloud of dust, coming down a hill from the woods. It looks like. . .a pack of wolves?! Finally, the pack comes up to us, and, I guess the leader, stops and runs up to Kagome. "Ah, men. It's my woman, Kagome!" the leader says to his clan. "Kagome! You - you know this guy?!" Inuyasha growls. "Know him? He practically kidnapped me! His name is Kouga." Kagome responds, unhappily. "I can't believe you forgot about me, Kouga!" Kouga lowers head. "Kagome, I am TRULY sorry. . .would you like me to SAVE you from this filthy Hanyou?" Inuyasha growls and pounds Kouga on the head. Kouga was a wolf-demon. He could turn into a wolf and a human. When he was in his human state, he wore furs around his shoulders. His hair was pulled up in a pony tail and he had pointy ears, not the dog ears like Inuyasha did on the top of his head. He wore a "warrior(?) skirt" and had long arms and legs.  
  
"Kagome. . .I'm confused. Who in the WORLD is this guy?!" I ask, dumbfounded. "Tell you later." Kagome mutters. "Um, Inuyasha, let's continue. . .looking around. . .town." Then she realizes something. Kouga has two Shards in his legs!! She looks down and sees them, shining brightly in his calves. 'How are we going to get it?' Kagome wonders. She nudges me and whispers into my ear that Kouga has the Shards. I nod and I tell Miroku and Inuyasha. A large crow flies down and lands in front of Kouga, and pecks at his calves. What luck! The two Shards pop out of two small scratches from the crow in each leg and I catch them faster than you can blink.  
  
Kouga didn't even realize what had just happened! He turns around and waves farewell to Kagome-chan and TRIES to run off, but without his precious jewels, he can't run as fast. "Wha - why can I not run as fast as I usually can??" Kouga asks, bewildered. I whistle casually, stuffing the Shards discretely into Kagome's knap-sack. Kouga cocks his head and says, "Well, I guess we're off then. . .farewell, Lady Kagome." He and his clan takes off back up the hill.  
  
". . .So that's Kouga." Kagome told us of what had happened between Kouga and her. When she had first entered through the well for the first time coming into feudal era Japan, she was immediately snatched by Kouga with lightening speed. She was then saved by Inuyasha. After then, she fell in love with her rescuer. Then Miroku came into the picture after they met him in a small village. Then, that's where I come in sometime after.  
  
No longer was I confused about the wolf-demon. "Did you get the Shards, Sango-chan? Oh never mind, here they are." Kagome pulls out the two jewels from her bag. She places her bag back in the basket of her bike. (A/N: I never mentioned before about her dragging along her bike. So, sorry. Hey, I know! I have an idea! It's a "magical" bike.. yea, and whenever she wants it, it appears next to her! LOL) "Well, shall we continue?" I say. The others nod as we go walking in and out of shops. They had all kinds of souvenirs, like medieval castles with dragons and other things. As Shippo was looking at a souvenir, he knocked it over and it shattered into pieces. "AH! NO! THAT WAS MY RAREST SOUVENIR AND YOU BROKE IT, YOU CARELESS LITTLE KITSUNE! OUT I SAY, OUT!!" The owner of the shop screams in fury. He "escorts" us out, quickly slamming the door shut. "What was HIS problem??" Shippo scoffs. We all give him a look. "Well, sorry!" he retorts. Inuyasha stomps on his head. "You idiot." "Osuwari." BAM!  
  
As we walk away from the shop we were kicked out from, another crowd came upon us. "Look! It's Sango, the demon exterminator! We must take her to the prince right away! She is certainly worthy!" the crowd shouts. Immediately, I am dragged along away from the small area we were standing in. Kagome and Inuyasha follow, along with Miroku. "But, wait! We didn't even get to sleep in the room I got us!" Miroku shouts. Everyone sweatdrops.  
  
Pretty soon, a large stone castle appears. A pretty garden and pond are just yards away from it, with a willow tree's branches draping over the pond. Then, I spotted a young man sitting on a bench, tossing food into the pond for the fish. As he heard people approaching, he stood up very quickly. "Your highness, Prince Takeda, we have brought you a visitor. Her name is Sango!"  
  
The young man, Prince Takeda, stood up and walked rather quickly over to me. He took my hand in his and introduced himself. "My name is Prince Takeda. It's a pleasure to meet you. . .- " " - Sango. My name is Sango. Nice to meet you too. . ." I muttered. What a prick! I. . .I think he likes me! Well, one thing's for sure, I don't! Miroku didn't seem to like him getting all buddy-buddy with me. He runs up and put his hands on my shoulders and pulls me away from the prince, giving him a suspicious look. "And. . .who might YOU be, I wonder?" the prince retorted, still gazing at me. "I am Miroku, thank you very much!" 'Is - is Miroku jealous?' I wondered. "Come Sango, let's depart." The prince said, wrapping his arm around my waist, walking off into the castle. I feel like slapping him, but I can't, because he's ROYAL. . .feh. I look back over my shoulder at Miroku with a worried look. I mouth the words 'save me from this weirdo!' Miroku nods and runs after us.  
  
That night, as I got into one of the beds on the second floor of the castle, (Prince Takeda told us to stay the night.) I see Miroku standing by the balcony outside the room I'm sharing with him. He seems to be lost in thought. . .I get up, walk over to him, and wrap my arms around his chest. "Something bothering you, Miroku?" I ask. He looks over at me and gazes into my eyes. "No - nothing at all. . .why?" Miroku lies. "You just seem upset. . .and don't think I like that creep of a prince." I comfort him. "It's. . .getting a little cool out, don't you think, Sango-chan?" "A little." I shiver. He notices I'm cold, so he wraps his arms around me, making the cold disappear. (Aww. . . -^.^-) I look at him and smile and he smiles back at me. ^-^ "I'm - gonna go back inside. Care to join me, Lady Sango?" Miroku says, a grin widening on his face. "Let me think about it. . .um, sure!" He smiles again and scoops me up in his big strong arms and carries me inside! Score for Sango! He lays me down on my bed and. . .(uh-oh) lies down next to me. 'Please don't try anything hasty, Miroku!' I think.  
  
Instead, he just rests his head against mine. Just at that moment, Kagome and Inuyasha walk in. Their faces grow larger and red as they try to hold in their laughter. "Heh - HAHA! So. . .what're you two trying to do, eh?? Actually, don't tell me." Inuyasha bursts out laughing. "Miroku-sama, um, was just keeping me warm." I say. Kagome gives me a look. "Whatever. . ." She and Inuyasha crawl into their own beds, saying goodnight. Miroku and I do the same. That night, I have a peculiar dream. It's with me, Takeda, Miroku, Kagome, Inuyasha, and. . .Naraku.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
**I run through the halls with Miroku, searching for Takeda. Miroku says, "'I sense evil in him.'" We open doors and go through hallways and finally, we run down to the chamber. Kagome and Inuyasha are chained to the walls in there. Then, two other pairs of chains come up to Miroku and me. My hands get binded by the chains and I struggle to get out of its hold, but I get thrown back against the wall. Miroku is binded to the wall too, hitting the wall with a loud CRASH. Then, a hole appears in the middle of the floor. Slowly, a figure comes up from it. It's Prince Takeda! "TAKEDA! You've got to help us!" I exclaim. He just chuckles. A second figure comes up from the hole behind him. It's dark at first, but then, I see a baboon pelt. "NARAKU!" Inuyasha growls, trying to pull off the chains. The chains rip from the wall and he pulls out Tetsugia. He is about to crash it down on Naraku, but is stopped by Takeda. "Takeda, why do you side with Naraku, the lord of evil??" Kagome groans. "He has no control on who he wishes to side with, fool. I am his lord now." Naraku chuckles. "Destroy them. Starting with this one." Naraku pointed at me. "As you wish. . .milord." Takeda suddenly came up to me, pulled out a sword, raised it above my head. . .  
  
~My second chapter! (The INTRO doesn't count as a chapter) So sorry it took a while to update. You know how it is with school and stuff. . .anyways, hope you enjoy! Catch you on the flip side! Peace out.~  
  
~*~LuckyCloud9~*~ 


	4. Was It Just A Dream?

Hi hun!! It's me!! YAY!!. . .Okay. . .any-hoo, I left you at the dream. ^^  
  
~*~Chapter Three: Was It Just A Dream?~*~  
  
**"Destroy them. Starting with this one." Naraku pointed at me. "As you wish. . .milord." Takeda suddenly came up to me, pulled out a sword, raised it above my head. . . I flinched. As he started to bring the sword down upon my head, something knocked him out of the way. I looked up and saw Miroku. He had tripped Takeda!!** **************************************************************************** ***  
  
I awoke quickly. I panted. As I looked around the room, I started to calm down. Miroku was resting beside me. I smiled and stroked his head. I lay back down and cuddle up with him, the cold breeze blowing throughout my hair and down my neck. "Ah. . ." I sighed, as I snuggled up closer to Miroku. "Warmth. . ."  
  
Morning had not arrived yet. But there was a loud sound outside the window. Kagome yawned, stretched, and walked to the door, slipping on a robe over her night gown. I awoke soon after her. Miroku arose from our bed and said, "I sense evil." "Right." InuYasha grumbled.  
  
We had all gotten out of the room, and wandered the halls. We couldn't find Takeda anywhere. . .  
  
"I sense evil in Takeda." I looked at Miroku. Just like in my dream. . .Miroku and I split up. Kagome and InuYasha go the opposite direction of us.  
  
~Half-an-Hour Passes By~  
  
"I wonder where InuYasha and Kagome are?" I ask. Miroku shrugs, leading me down another hallway. But this one, leads to the chamber. . .Miroku opens the door. I gasp. "KAGOME! INUYASHA!!" As we step inside the chamber, a pair of chains come to life and start to wrap themselves around my wrists. I struggle, but am flung back against the stone wall. Miroku hits the wall with a loud CRASH. Just like in my dream. . .  
  
. . .A large hole appeared in the middle of the room. Up came Prince Takeda and Naraku from the hole. Here they come. . .  
  
Prince Takeda raised his sword above my head. . .yadda, yadda, yadda. . .Prince Takeda falls to the ground. Miroku tripped him! YAY! My hero!! (A/N: LOL JK) Takeda fell right in front of me. He growled and advanced on Miroku. As he was about to slice his sword at Miroku, the sword went flying out of his hand and flew straight into Naraku's head, cutting it off. A golem. . .  
  
InuYasha had gotten free from the chains and held Tetsusaiga firmly. "INU!!" Kagome smiled. InuYasha freed us from the chains. "Thanks." I said, rubbing my wrists. Takeda grabbed my ankle and knocked me to the ground. "Uh-h! Damn you, Takeda!!" I rolled from his reach and conked him on the head. He passed out easily. I had a feeling from the beginning that he had something wrong with him. . .stupid baka.  
  
We all walked out from the castle, valiantly. We walked back to the hotel room that Miroku got for us and prepared for bed.  
  
::Next Morning::  
  
I awoke very early. I yawned and stretched, rubbing my eyes sleepily. I looked over at my dear Miroku, still sound asleep. I smiled and brushed a dark obsidian lock of hair from his face. He stirred. I stroked his face, enjoying the feeling of his soft, wonderful skin on my bare hand. I felt something suddenly nudging my leg. I looked down to see my little neko- youkai, Kirara, rubbing my leg, purring loudly. I rubbed her head.  
  
". . .Sango. . .what - what are you doing up so early?. . ." "Oh-h, Miroku. I'm sorry, did I wake you? I just love to watch the sunset. Would you like to watch it with me? It would be great if you did. . ." I whispered, smiling at my one true love. "Yes. . .it would be nice to watch it with you, dear Lady Sango. . ."  
  
We walked away from the hotel room and walked up a grassy hill. I sat myself down in a pile of freshly new-grown grass. Miroku settled himself beside me, VERY close. I didn't mind though. ^^ Together, we watched the peach-colored sun slowly rise above the horizon, over the ice-peaked mountains. I looked over at Miroku and could practically read his thoughts by his facial expressions. (Miroku's thoughts) 'Wow. . .' (A/N: Guess he doesn't have much to think about! Kinda empty in here! Hello-o-o-o-o. . . . .echo-o-o-o-o-o. . .ooh, I could put a lott'a stuff in here! Like my bike. . .my cat. . .ooh, and my car! Er, my parents'. . .car. . . . .LOL JK Don't mean to diss you, Miroku, 'cause you're my number one, all time favorite, *hot* Anime dude!! *sighs* Oh, so hot. . .^^)  
  
"Sango-Chan? Miroku-Sama? What are you doing up so early?. . ." came a voice.  
  
"Oh, hello, Kagome, InuYasha."  
  
Kagome and InuYasha were standing behind us, InuYasha's arms draped around Kagome since she was obviously cold, with that skimpy skirt. She shivered now and then. For a minute, I was surprised, because InuYasha seemed to like the sunset too. . .  
  
::Back At The Hotel Room; In The Hot Tub::  
  
"Sango? Are you in there?" "Yes, Houshi-Sama, I am." I could tell that Miroku winced when I called him Houshi-Sama. I usually never call him that, but today, since he was trying to get in here. . .well, yes. I did. There was a pause of silence. "Ahh. . ." I sighed in relief.  
  
"Hi, Sango."  
  
"Hi, Kagome. . .KAGOME?! HOW - HOW'D YOU GET IN HERE?! I LOCKED THE DOOR BEFORE I CAME IN HERE!!" I was bewildered. "Well, there's a second door- way. . .behind you. . .didn't you know?. . ." Kagome simply replied. ". . .Duh. . ."  
  
::That Afternoon::  
  
"Bye!" The owner of the store waved to us goodbye. As we walked away, we waved back too. "C'mon, let's go. I'm bored of this town." InuYasha sighed. "Hey, Miroku. You like my new kimono?" I asked. I was now sporting my brand- new kimono! It was so pretty! "Yeah. . ." Miroku agreed. InuYasha crouched down to let Kagome crawl onto his back. "I just hope we don't see Kouga during the way. . ." Kagome muttered.  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ALRIGHT! MY THIRD CHAPPY! Sorry it's shorter than usual. . .This one went along smoothly, but then I blanked out close to the end. So, that's why it's so short. LOL Anyways, I hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW! Like SMTogether said, "'Reviews keep a writer writing.'" You are SO right. Ja ne!!~  
  
~*~LuckyCloud9~*~ 


	5. Death?

~*~Chapter Four: Death?~*~  
  
~Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha except for one volume of the manga.~  
  
InuYasha crouched down to let Kagome crawl onto his back. "I just hope we don't see Kouga during the way. . ." Kagome muttered. "DON'T EVEN MENTION HIS NAME, KAGOME! That yaro. . .trying to "save" you. . .abandoning you. . .I can't forgive him. . .for doing that." InuYasha yelled. "InuYasha," I asked, "why are you so. . .annoyed by Kouga?" I asked. InuYasha flashed a glare in my direction and simply said, "He called me a FILTHY HANYOU! That. . .that. . .f***in' yaro wolf demon!" "I had no idea that you had that great deal of hate towards him. . ." "SANGO! ARE YOU BLIND?! WE'VE BEEN ENEMIES SINCE HE KIDNAPPED KAGOME!!" "Well, InuYasha. Are you forgetting? I wasn't part of the group when he did." I mumbled. "Feh."  
  
"Well, InuYasha. Where to now?" Kagome yawned. InuYasha looked back at her. "How should I know? Miroku has the map, wherever we're goin'. . ." Miroku looked up at the sound of his name and lazily shrugged his shoulders. I walked inches in front of him, bearing Hiraikotsu at my back. Swiftly, a feel a recognizable hand caress my rear. I slap the face to which the hand belonged to. "HENTAI, MIROKU!" I yelled at the startled monk, who was shrinking in size to my great deal of fury. I picked him up and threw him into a pool of water to the side of the path we were traveling along. SPLASH! Miroku came spluttering to the surface, wiping his sopping hair from his face, pulling a minnow from his mouth, spitting the bad taste out.  
  
I think he was quite surprised, to my unusual reaction.  
  
"My, my, Sango. . ." Miroku started, "you have a temper. Heh. . .did I disturb your lovely rear that much, may I ask?" "Hmmph. Whaddya think? I'm in no mood today. That set-up with Takeda pissed me off. . .it was my LAST nerve! Hunh?" As I looked up from the path, I heard a rustle in the bushes as a short, shadowy figure ran off into the depths of the woods. Kagome looked at me. "Whoever that is, they have a shard in them! C'mon, InuYasha!" InuYasha nodded and picked Kagome back up again, in hot pursuit of the shadowy figure. I ran and ran, Hiraikotsu barely making any weight on me. I ran ahead of InuYasha, curious of the person running, running from us. "WHO ARE YOU?" I shouted, the figure turning his head to me. I stopped dead in my tracks.  
  
". . . . . . . . . . .Kohaku. . . . . . . . . ."  
  
I ran forward again, gaining on my little brother, whom I thought had died. . . "Kohaku! Kohaku, PLEASE! Don't leave me again!" Kohaku paid little heed to my cries of despair. . .tears welled up in my eyes, and blinded me of my sight. I tripped over a tree root and fell on the ground, the grass and dirt, coming up on my face, choking me. I lay there for a few seconds, ten, maybe fifteen, before realizing I was being lifted up by someone. I couldn't see, still blind, from all the tears, but, I knew I was being taken somewhere. . .but where?. . . . .Where?. . . .  
  
I finally realized that whoever carried me stopped. I rubbed my eyes, the tears rolling down my cheeks, my sight regained. I looked up at my carrier.  
  
". . . . . . .KOHAKU!. . . . . . ." I exclaimed, raising my arms to embrace him. How I longed to hug him again. As I wrapped my arms around him half- way, something stabbed my right arm. I winced, looking at my now injured arm. In seconds, blood poured from my arm, making a large puddle in the sea of grass, staining it. I saw that Kohaku's weapon was embedded in my arm. I cried, angry and furious, yet confused, that my own sibling, my own BROTHER, and flesh and blood, was trying to injure me! HOW?! HOW COULD THIS BE?!?!  
  
". . .Thank you. . .Kohaku. . .for bringing her to me. . ." came a cruel, harsh, cold voice. "N – Naraku! How?? What do you want from me?!" I yelled, raising Hiraikotsu to bring it down on Naraku. But I missed. He moved his head as I sliced for it. "Simply. . .your life. . .is all." He chuckled. "Grrr. . .damn you!" I pushed Kohaku's arm away from me as he tried to hold me back, trying to kill the one taking control of my brother's mind. I stopped, turning back at Kohaku. He threw his weapon, straight into my back, as he had before. . .when Naraku instructed him to. . .when my father and his comrades. . .were slaughtered.  
  
I dropped to my knees, burying my face into my hands, tears welling up and forcing themselves to be freed once more from my eyes. "Naraku! Let my brother. . .free. . .stop controlling him! He doesn't deserve this!" I drew my sword from its sheath, and stabbed Naraku, straight in the chest, where his heart, if he actually HAS one, should be. Blood trickled down his baboon coat, staining it. Naraku chuckled once more, but his chuckles were stifled as I chopped off his head. Yet another golem. . .for a kugutsu. . .damn Naraku. Damn him. I crushed the golem before I lost conciousness.  
  
Everything. . .was. . . . .dark. . .I was all alone again. . .once more. . .without my Kohaku. . .or. . . . .my dear Miroku. . . . . .I was suddenly walking down a tunnel, lit with torches. They were dimly lit. As I came nearer and nearer to the end, I hardly knew what to expect. Shrill cackles suddenly filled the air, ringing horrifyingly in my ears. I ran to see what was at the end. Naraku! Kouga was standing right next to him, too, laughing. A string was attached to his neck, like Kohaku. Their eyes were filled with hatred and cruelty. They laughed, like a murderer laughed when killing his victim. I saw a corpse lying at their feet. It was vague to me at first. I came to my knees and crawled over to it, surprised that Kouga and Naraku did not see me. I rested by the corpse, and suddenly knew who it was. . .that black hair. . .that outfit. . .that face. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Miroku. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed and cried in fury and sadness.  
  
I suddenly awoke, coming to my senses. I panted, my eyes growing wide with fear and concern. I came to my feet, arising quickly, gathering Hiraikotsu, and running back to Miroku and the others. It was about 10 minutes when I found them. They were calling my name. "I'm here!" I shouted, waving my arms. Miroku was the first to hear me. He smiled as I rushed to embrace him. When that was over, I told my shocking experience. . .and. . .what might just happen in the future. Miroku's face grimaced.  
  
Suddenly, he arose. Miroku walked off into the distance, back to where I had just arrived from. "Oh no!" I shrieked. I ran after him, Kagome and InuYasha still dumbfounded, sitting where I left them. A tunnel came into view. "Oh. . .my. . .God. . ." As Miroku started to walk into the darkness, enveloping him, I knocked him down to the ground as something came flying towards us. A blade. I looked up and saw Kouga, with a string attaching itself to his neck. He raised a sword above Miroku's throat, and as he raised it and was about to slice Miroku with it, I jumped in the way, the sword splitting into my side. My eyes suddenly became lifeless. Everything was still and quiet. Was I dead?. . .  
  
A blinding white light came into view. As I looked around, all I could see was. . .light. Was I dead? As I stepped my foot down as I started to venture around, the ground was cushiony, like clouds. I think I DID die. . .A voice suddenly filled my ears. It was. . .calming, reassuring, and quiet. I loved the voice. So velvety. . ."You are not ready to die yet. Go. Go back to Earth. And complete your journey. . .of life. . ." Sub- consciously, I nodded. The light thinned down a little bit, then disappeared.  
  
I awoke in someone's lap. They shifted in their position, I could feel. They were crying. . .whoever it was, I didn't like hearing them cry. It made me feel sad. . .and. . .guilty. . .like. . .I did something to make them cry. But who was it?  
  
My eyes wondered across the surroundings. I was back in the forest again. My mind suddenly remembered those reassuring words. "Go back to Earth. . .And complete your journey. . .of life. . ."  
  
The person was still crying. Mourning. I felt so awful for them. I just wanted to hug them, but my arms felt paralyzed. So did my legs and the rest of my body. My eyes wondered to the wounds in my arm and side. They were pretty large. . .but the blood stopped coming from it.  
  
"WHY?! WHY DID SHE HAVE TO DIE?! WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN ME?!" came another voice.  
  
I looked up.  
  
"M – Miroku?"  
  
My eyes met his. They softened as they smiled, tears filling them once more. "S – Sango? Is – Is it really. . .you? Oh my God, it IS YOU!" "MIROKU!" I exclaimed, hugging the worried monk. "Oh my God, you're – you're alive! But – But I thought you. . .died. . .?" I looked up at him. "I'm not supposed to die. . .yet. Not yet. There's more to come. . ." I came closer to him to kiss his cheek. He blushed. I think he took my hint: 'There's more to come. . .' "Whaddya mean?" he asked. "You'll see. . .when we're older. . ." I simply responded, happy to be back. "SANGO!" came two other voices. "YOU'RE ALIVE!! THANK GOD!!" Kagome wiped tears from her eyes, and InuYasha smiled to see me. They embraced me, with deep, deep gratitude.  
  
'Thank you. . .' I thought, looking up at my friends and the heavens. 'Thank you. . .' From the corner of my eye, I saw Kohaku, sitting on a fallen tree, and he was slightly smiling. . .he didn't look possessed like he usually did. His eyes were filled with life, instead of that misty brown color. He slowly rose, and ran into the tunnel, disappearing into the darkness, before turning back to smile at me once more, before his eyes turned back into the misty brown of possession, running back into the tunnel.  
  
'Kohaku. . .I will save you. . .one day. . .from Naraku. . .I will. . .I promise. . .' I thought, making that promise in my heart. "I will. . ."  
  
"You will what?" Kagome asked me. "Hunh? Oh, nothing. . .just. . .talking to myself." I lied. She seemed to believe my fib, shrugged, and turned back to InuYasha, cuddling into his lap. InuYasha, unexpecting that, shoved her off, before meeting the ground when Kagome shouted 'OSUWARI!'  
  
CRASH!  
  
I winced. "Ooh, that's GOTTA hurt. . ."  
  
". . .Kagome. . .!"  
  
Kagome looked around and saw Kouga. Oh, dang it. His eyes were lifeless just like Kohaku's. As Kagome started to stand up, I pulled her down and reminded her of what I had seen that could've happened in the future, when I prevented it. "Oh, right. . ." She mumbled, embarrassed. InuYasha stood up and unsheathed Tetsusaiga, holding it centimeters from Kouga's ear. "Don't you DARE hurt Kagome!" InuYasha growled. Kouga looked at him. "You insolent puppy. . .the dog-breath is trying to keep MY woman away from ME!" "GET AWAY FROM HER!!" InuYasha struck the ground in front of Kouga as he tried to reach out and grab Kagome to carry her away. InuYasha stood there, trying to find the Scar of the Wind. "I smell it!" he mumbled. 'Where the winds collide. . .there's an opening in between it. . .this is it! Here it is!' he thought. "Grrr. . .SCAR OF THE WIND!!" InuYasha sliced at the air right in front of Kouga. Kouga was struck badly by the attack. Admitting defeat, he ran off, before grabbing Kagome's waist, trying to carry her off, but to no prevail. InuYasha snatched Kagome and set her down in front of me, and showed off his sword once more to Kouga, who, ran off into the tunnel, not wanting to lose an arm from InuYasha's 'Scar of the Wind.'  
  
". . .We'll meet again soon, InuYasha. . .I promise. . ."  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
~FIFTH CHAPPY. . .FINISHED! Ooh, who's the mysterious voice belong to? I wonder who. . .Okay, as you all know, I am now, +InuYashaBishi334+! YAY! Okay, just another reminder, if you're looking for my stories, and LuckyCloud9 does NOT show up, go to ( InuYashaBishi334. 'Kay? 'Kay. Thank you! KAWAII! ^^ I REALLY hope you liked this chapter. It's a lil' emotional, with "me" (Sango) and Miroku and Kohaku. At least, I feel that it is. Anyways, hope you liked! Oh, yea. See that lil' ol' button down there? Yea? Well, say hello to your newest friend, Mr. Button. He likes being clicked on. It makes him happy. Yes it does! Ooh, Mr. Button likes that, don't you, Mr. Button? Yea, you love it, don't you? Yea. . .uh, er, did, uh, you just hear me saying that? Oh, shoot. . .that was supposed to stay in a thought bubble. . .Shoot! ^^' I'm totally humiliated!! AUGH! LOL JK Please review! Luv yas!~  
  
+InuYashaBishi334+ A.K.A. Slinky ((dat's what muh friends call me! ^-^) 


	6. Betrayal

Hi hun!! Me again, +InuYashaBishi334+! Sorry for the postage delay!!  
  
~*~Chapter Five: The Betrayal~*~  
  
~Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha except for one volume of the manga.~  
  
". . .We'll meet again soon, InuYasha. . .I promise. . ." Those words continued to ring, over and over and over, in InuYasha's head. He shook his head, trying desperately to be released from those words, but to no prevail. Worst of all, KOUGA said those words! AND, he tried to go and steal Kagome! That yaro. . .  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT WOLF!! GOD, HE MAKES ME SO MAD!!" InuYasha howled, causing birds to fly from the trees so quickly. Kagome and I looked over, surprised, at InuYasha, whose face was red from anger. I could've sworn he had steam coming from his ears. . .  
  
"InuYasha. What's the deal, huh? Are you trying to makes us DEAF??" I questioned, still rubbing my ears painfully.  
  
"Feh." Was all he said.  
  
I decided to ignore his ignorance, and walked over to Miroku. As he touched my arm, I gasped in pain. It was still sore from Kohaku's blow. Blood slowly started to rise up once again, but I squeezed it, making it stop. "Why won't it stop?"  
  
Little did we know that Kohaku's weapon had poison on it. . .  
  
Under the hot, blazing sun, I started to feel woozy. I thought it was just from the ridiculous amount of heat, but it was really the poison, and it was slowly starting to kick in. . .  
  
Suddenly, a voice came into my head.  
  
'Kill them. . . .now. . .'  
  
The voice happened to belong to Naraku. Of course.  
  
I raised my hands to my head and fell to my knees, trying to get Naraku's command out of my head. Suddenly, it was like my body was all of a sudden, a kugutsu. No longer did I control it, at least for this little while. I unsheathed my sword, and looked at the tip, sharpening it on a rock. My body suddenly started advancing on unsuspecting Miroku! My arm raised itself, with my sword in hand, and it came dangerously close to his neck. Suddenly, I had my own mind back again, and I stopped just as the sword was close to jabbing him.  
  
Miroku looked at me and saw that I had my sword unsheathed, and it was close to his neck! "Um, Sango, why do you have your sword out?" "Uh, no reason at all! I was just, seeing if there were any nicks on the blade, you know." 'Oh, God. I could've stabbed him! Damn Naraku!' I thought angrily. Miroku nodded and turned back to face InuYasha.  
  
I smacked myself in the face.  
  
"Kill them, Sango!"  
  
'NO! I WON'T!'  
  
"You must do it!"  
  
'NEVER!'  
  
As I opened my eyes, I noticed I was on the ground with a face staring at me, nose-to-nose. "Sango-Chan, are you sure you're feeling all right?" I looked up at Miroku, who had a very worried look on his face. "Well, now that you mention it, no."  
  
Miroku nodded and tapped InuYasha on the shoulder, making gestures towards me, looking back at InuYasha each time.  
  
"Sango-Chan, what's wrong?" Kagome kneeled down beside me.  
  
"Kill Kagome, Sango!" Naraku's voice once more came to my mind.  
  
"NO!! I WON'T!!"  
  
"What're you TALKING about??" A very shocked Kagome asked me.  
  
++++++++  
  
I must've fallen asleep, because when I opened my eyes, I was in a cottage. It was a small cottage, with two windows along with very tacky polka dot curtains. A fire place was built in the middle of the wall, a couch placed in front, and two wooden chairs placed alongside it. There was only one room, which was brightly lit, and a curtain divided the room.  
  
"Ah, ye be awake now." As I looked over to where the voice came, an old woman stirring a pot in the corner, wearing a handkerchief around her head, nodded at me. "There's a young monk outside, doing an exorcism for me, who seemed rather worried about ye. Are ye two close?" I narrowed my eyes. "What makes you say THAT?" "Well, I saw ye folk outside my window, and ye fainted and he be the first to notice, running over to ye, picking ye up in his arms. I just thought you two were close or something. . ." "Oh." I blushed uncontrollably as I saw Miroku's face pop up from behind the window, turning my head away so they couldn't see.  
  
"Are the others in here?" I questioned, craning my head so I could see the old woman better. "Ye mean the man with the white hair and dog ears and that girl with the black hair, wearing that strange outfit? Yes, they be in the back of the house. They should be coming in soon."  
  
Just at those words, Kagome and InuYasha came waltzing in. "SANGO-CHAN! YOU'RE AWAKE! You've been asleep for three hours!!" "Really? Well, it didn't seem that long. . ." I scratched my head.  
  
"There's not much room up here, there not be. But there is plenty of room downstairs, that there be. Ye all can sleep down there, if ye like. . ." (A/N: It's Kenshin talk!) InuYasha nodded and Kagome picked up her belongings, tossing them down the stairs. I didn't notice it before, although that was because the couch was on top of it before the old woman moved it away. ". . .I have a bad feeling about this. . ." I mumbled to myself.  
  
Behind me, a door opened and shut closed.  
  
"Hello, Sango." "Hi, Miroku." Miroku turned to the old woman saying, "I finished the exorcism. Your house is safe now." As he walked down the stairs with me, I muttered, "I can't believe you black-mailed an old lady." "Ehehe. . ."  
  
"EEEE!!!! I THINK I JUST SAW A RAT!!!!" Kagome shrieked, leaping into InuYasha's arms. Looking down at us, the old woman hollered, "Don't worry, hon. They don't bite!" Kagome just felt worse, and worse after feeling more worse when InuYasha dumped her on the cold, musty ground.  
  
::Up where the old woman was. . .::  
  
The old woman walked around the room, flopping down on a chair. She listened closely as a voice came to her ears.  
  
"Good, Mai. They don't expect a thing. . ."  
  
". . .Just doing as ye told me, Lord Naraku. . ."  
  
"Kukuku. . .that's what I like to hear. . ."  
  
The old woman nodded and walked over to where the fire place was. She pulled out a brick, concealing something inside. Mai reached her hand in there and pulled on a rope. She chuckled and ran out from the cottage.  
  
::Back In The Basement::  
  
There was a loud noise and everyone jerked up suddenly. "Look! The walls are moving in!" As we ran up the stairs to open the secret compartment door, InuYasha couldn't lift it up. Mai had moved the couch back over it. "DAMN! She betrayed us! I can't believe that teme!" ". . .This is Naraku's doing. . ." Miroku stated. InuYasha spat. "Of course we know he did, monk! Now tell us, what're we going to do to get out of here?!?!" Miroku sat on the floor, bowing his head. "MIROKU! THIS IS NO TIME TO GIVE UP!! Please do something!" I cried. Before Miroku could even do anything, InuYasha was tired of waiting and unsheathed Tessaiga from its scabbard, transforming into Tetsusaiga. He sliced through the ceiling walls, which were made of wood, and made an opening, big enough for all of us to crawl through.  
  
As Kagome and InuYasha crawled their way up, I pulled Hiraikotsu out, and propped it up to the hole. Miroku thanked me as he ran up it. Nodding, I leaped up, pulling the giant boomerang out before the walls below could crash together.  
  
Sprinting outside, we could see Mai sitting under a tree on a large stone, looking very pleased with herself. She looked as if she was talking to herself, but Naraku was in the branches above. "Well done, Mai. Finally, those fools are gone."  
  
"Think again, Naraku! RRRR, 'WIND SCAR'!!"  
  
Slicing the air in front of Mai and Naraku, Tetsusaiga ripped through it. Before it could envelop Naraku, he leaped away, shielding his face with the baboon pelt. Mai was destroyed by the 'Wind Scar'. "That's for betraying us, teme." InuYasha seemed proud of himself, and sheathed Tessaiga once more.  
  
A rustle in the grass. . .  
  
"I see you've defeated Mai, eh, dogbreath? Well, that old wench was nothing, compared to me. Give me my woman, or prepare for battle."  
  
Kouga stood behind the tree where Mai once was, slicing it in half with his claws. "I'm stronger now, that my Lord, Naraku, gave me three extra shards. Keh." "Damn you, Kouga! I'm ready to fight! Are you ready to lose your life to my Tetsusaiga?" Without saying anything, Kouga was up in InuYasha's face, slashing him on the cheeks. "YARO!" InuYasha leapt at the wolf-demon, but was too slow. "Sango! Get Kagome out of here, and protect her!!"  
  
I looked up at him. Blood trickled down his cheeks as his eyes glowed a luminous red. My eyes widened in horror. InuYasha was turning full demon! "R-Right!" Grabbing Kagome's wrist, I pulled her up the meadowy hill, jumping in the trees, branches slashing at us as we made our way through. My lip bled a little, but I wiped it away.  
  
"Sango-Chan, where are we going?" "I don't know! Somewhere! ANYwhere!"  
  
"Sango, kill Kagome. . .it's the only way to save Kohaku."  
  
Naraku's voice filled my ears. I forced my mind to clear it, but it overpowered me as I slowed to a halt, slashing at Kagome's chest with my sword, pulling my Doku-fun (my gas mask) over my face as I dropped a gas bomb.  
  
The poison had decided to kick in again.  
  
"Sango-Chan! What're you DOING?!" "I-I'm sorry, Kagome-Chan! Naraku's taking over my mind!! It must be from when Kohaku slashed at me! Hunh?"  
  
My mind flashed back to the memory of when Kohaku slashed at me when I killed Naraku's kugutsu.  
  
Kohaku. . .his weapon. . .it had. . .POISON ON IT!!  
  
"Kagome! You must get out of here! Naraku is controlling me!" "H-How?!" "Kohaku's weapon had poison on it! That's how! QUICK! Get out of here NOW!!" I flashed a dangerous look over at Kagome. She was very frightened, but she listened to my advice. "I-I'm so sorry, Sango-Chan!" "It's okay! Just. . .quick!" She leaped down onto the ground, running away from me as my eyes flashed. I began to sweat. But it was no ordinary sweat. PURPLE sweat. . . "POISON!" I wiped away as much poison as I could. I looked at my cut, which was turning a brighter purple. Knowing I would regret this, I took out my sword and slowly started to pinch at my wound, shrieking bloody murder in pain. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" I took out the sword, covered in blood on the tip. Almost immediately, the poison came pouring out. All of it. I sighed heavily before falling, my head hitting the tree trunk as I fell from my spot onto the grassy ground. I heard a short, sudden yelp of pain. Instinctively, I rushed to it.  
  
Panting, I came to the top of the hill, to see three figures. Two standing, facing each other, and the other, curled up on the ground. I stumbled down the hill, coming upon the injured person.  
  
I shook him, only to see blood pouring down from the shoulder, to their wrist. The body was too dusty to comprehend who it was, until I turned him over.  
  
It was Miroku.  
  
"HA! Teaches that monk to get in the way of our fight! Serves him right." Kouga howled. Frowning, I rushed up to him, holding Hiraikotsu up to his throat, causing him to choke. "How dare you. . .how DARE YOU!!. . .I. . .am gonna make you PAY, KOUGA!!" "SANGO! GET OUT OF THE WAY! HE'S MINE!" InuYasha growled. I flashed a glare in his direction. "True. But right now, for what he's done to Miroku-Sama, he's MINE!" I pulled my Doku-fun over my nose and mouth once more, motioning for InuYasha to move back with Miroku, and threw towards Kouga yet another gas bomb.  
  
"CHEATER!" Kouga coughed. I took advantage of this and hit him square on the head with Hiraikotsu. With that, he was knocked out cold.  
  
"SANGO-CHAN!" I whipped my head around to see Kagome running down the hill. "I'm sorry, Kagome-Chan, that I yelled at you, but Naraku was controlling me by the poison that seeped into my bloodstream from. . .Kohaku's weapon. . ." Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I know." I suddenly snapped to my senses and remembered Miroku. "MIROKU! Where's Miroku-Sama?? InuYasha? Is he all right??" I didn't see InuYasha anywhere, the smoke had not subsided yet. A dusty figure appeared in the clouds of dust.  
  
"KAGOME? IS THAT YOU?"  
  
Kagome ran into the dust. "It's me, Inu! Right here! Here I am! Where are you?" "RIGHT HERE! WITH MIROKU!" With that, I ran after Kagome. Kagome's shriek suddenly filled the air. Kouga had awakened from his unconsciousness and leapt on top of InuYasha. "Foolish Tajiya. Wha––What's going ON?!" Wind swirled around and absorbed the dust behind us. I turned my head and saw Miroku on the ground, his Kazaana uncovered, and he was sucking in all the dust. "Get OFF me, wolf!" InuYasha pushed Kouga off him with all his strength, trying to get Kouga sucked into Miroku's 'hell hole'. But Miroku did not, since poison venom wasps spread around us quickly. "Damn!" I heard him mutter as one was sucked in. The venom spread into his bloodstream and he fell into my arms. 'Miroku. . .' I thought anxiously. He didn't move.  
  
Kouga stood up and ran off, with the extra shards he had been given. "Not so fast!" InuYasha sped after him. He swiped with his claws and the three extra shards plopped out into his sweaty palms. "Haha! Thanks, yaro!" InuYasha came speeding towards us before Kouga had time to think and react. Kagome took the shards and stuffed them into her knap-sack.  
  
In the shadows of the forest, someone was watching. . .  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
~I FINALLY got the sixth chapter up! Huzzah! I am SO sorry for the long- time waiting. Please review so that I know you liked it! Any comments, suggestions, feel free! Thank you! Domo arigatou gosaimazu!~  
  
+InuYashaBishi334+ 


	7. Kagura and Areala

~*~Chapter Six: Kagura and Enter Areala~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha-tachi, EXCEPT for Areala! YAY! I think she's kinda cute with Shippou. I do not mind if you use her in your stories, but you MUST give ME CREDIT, PLEASE! Thank you. Enjoy. Oh, yeah. Miroku rocks! *stares at everyone* WHAT?! He DOES! Yes, yes he does. . .I wish you were MINE, Miroku-Koishi!!!!! But, sadly, the truth is that I DON'T. . .but I SHALL come back for you! If only I were an InuYasha Anime dudette or whatever, like a Miko, or a Hanyou, or a Kitsune, or a cool Tajiya girl! Ya! Ooh. . .nice boomerang. . .nicer ecchi/monk/hottie/all- mine-guy. . .ya. Life. . .would be good, then. But it's not. Reviews are good, too. But don't forget Orlando Bloom A.K.A. My Sexy Man. I OWN YOU! Not. . .*sniff* I'm gonna go in my corner now. Think happy thoughts. Happy thoughts. . .Happy thoughts. . .  
  
In the shadows of the forest, someone was watching. . .As InuYasha-tachi walked away, Kagura stepped from the shadows. With a flick of her fan, winds blew in all directions, cutting trees in half. She plucked a white feather from her bun, and instantly, the feather expanded in size as she was lifted up into the air, on her way to see her Lord Naraku.  
  
"My Lord, I spotted that girl, as they call, Kagome, and that vile half- breed InuYasha, and the others, the cursed monk and Tajiya girl. I think that they are in search for yet another Shikon Shard."  
  
Kagura looked up at the man who sported the baboon pelt, who was crouching in the shadows.  
  
"Go after them. I do not want you to lose them."  
  
Kagura nodded and ran back from whence she came.  
  
"Miroku? Miroku? Please wake up? Miroku? Oh, it's no use. You try, InuYasha." I walked away, and InuYasha sat down cross-legged next to the monk.  
  
"MIROKU! Wake UP!! Eh, that did no good."  
  
Images were flashing across Miroku's mind. It was of Kagura and Naraku. Naraku was scheming something. . .In the bushes hid Kagura, with her fan withdrawn. Miroku flashed his eyes opened and knocked the Hanyou to the dirt. Huge gusts of wind swept overtop InuYasha's head.  
  
"Nice to see you again, InuYasha. But this will be the last!––"  
  
"––No, THIS will be the last! KAZAANA!"  
  
Miroku opened his Kazaana and trees were swallowed into it. Kagura clicked her fan shut and swarms of venom wasps appeared behind her. Instinctively, he covered the Kazaana back up with the rosary beads. "Fuujin No Mai!" Kagura shouted. (A/N: Fuujin No Mai means Dance of the Wind Blades.) InuYasha blocked her attack with the Wolf's Fang, along with me holding it back with Hiraikotsu. Shippou, seeing that Kagome hadn't brought her bow at the moment, was being useful for once, and transformed himself into a bow. Kagome sweat-dropped. ". . .You're a snail." "Err, YEAH! I am!! Kagome, we REALLY need to help InuYasha, RIGHT NOW!!" Shippou pointed constantly at the fallen Hanyou. His sword turned into the rusted Tessaiga and he sheathed it in its scabbard. ". . .R-Right! Please hit. . ." Kagome pulled back one of her arrows on the "bow" and closed her eyes as it flew, dust gathering in her eyes, which were watering.  
  
Kagura's eyes widened fearfully and flicked her fan in Kagome's direction. "KAGOME!" I screamed. I dashed over to Kagome as quick as possible, pushing her to the side. I felt the wind from Kagura's fan flailing all around me, tearing my demon-exterminator suit. I pulled Hiraikotsu over my face, but it hit me with the wind's power. Looking 'round, I saw that all of my friends had been knocked unconscious, including the stubborn Hanyou, InuYasha. 'Damn.' I thought, my fists clenching to the handle of my giant boomerang and I sprang to my feet, charging at Kagura. She had no time to think and was knocked to the ground. Chuckling, she flew off. "I'm not letting you off that easily!" Kirara hopped to my aid and soared into the sky. I clung to her silky fur, still clenching the handle. Kirara made a soft growl and prodded me. "What is it, Kirara?" She soft-growled again, telling me that Kagura had FIVE Shikon Shards! 'Well, this is MY lucky day.' I could feel the tips of Kagura's giant feather on my ears and I grabbed the end of it. It stopped to a halt. Kagura glared at me. I glared back. Knocking her off the feather to the ground, I grabbed for the Shards in the pockets of her obi and jumped back to the ground. "Forgive me, Lord Naraku. I failed you this time." And with that, she disappeared.  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
InuYasha awakened, opening his eyes slowly, when something caught his eye... Writing was in the dirt in front of InuYasha. It looked as if somebody dug in it with a stick or something. Anyways, it read:  
  
___________________________________  
  
INUYASHA, CHECK YOUR KIMONO POCKETS  
  
___________________________________  
  
InuYasha cocked his ears, but checked his kimono. His hand felt something thin. Pulling his hand over it, he pulled it out. It was another note. On it scribbled: Inu, I defeated Kagura and received FOUR SHIKON SHARDS. If you need me, you can guess where I am... ~Sango~ InuYasha smiled gleefully and punched his fist high in the air.  
  
Rubbing my arms, which were covered with bruises by the way, I lay next to the hot spring, the steam pouring up into the sky, filling my nostrils. It was early dawn; the sky still violet with tints of pink and orange; creatures tending to their young and hunting for food, before scurrying back to their dens. Yes, dawn was my favorite time in the day. "Sango-Chan?" "Hi, Kagome-Chan." "It's kinda early, dontcha think?" "Eh, I guess. . .Why don't you go back to sleep? You look bushed." "Nah, nah, that's okay." "Nani?" I heard Shippou rustling around in the bushes, looking for mushrooms. A high-pitched kitsune-like voice suddenly sounded. "Shippou, come back over here." Out from the bushes came a young female kitsune. She wore a lavender blouse with a matching violet skirt. She had brownish-orange hair, that was tied with ribbons, darker brown than Shippou's, and had cute chibi eyes; she looked about the same age as Shippou. "Yes, Areala. Bye, Kagome. Bye, Sango. " Shippou scampered to the female kit, who took his arm, and they skipped back into the bushes. "That was. . .odd." I scratched my head. "YAY, YAY, YAY! Shippou's got a girl kitsune friend!" Kagome giggled, lifting her arms into the air. There was a sudden pop, and a recognizable pink balloon with huge eyes appeared below the trees, before turning back into the regular form as Shippou, and Areala's giggle could be heard.  
  
"TELL ME THAT THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! PLEASE, KAGOME-KOISHI!" InuYasha blurted. Kagome looked at him wide-eyed, and me as well, and she said, "W- What did you. . .just call me, InuYasha-Sama?" "Er, nothing." Kagome looked at him and then me, smiling widely.  
  
"HE called YOU Koishi!" I laughed. "He DOES love you! Just as I thought!" Kagome gave me a stern look, which turned into a grin. "YES!" She slumped down and took a forget-me-not and started picking the petals. (A/N: Okay. Don't sue me. I don't know if forget-me-nots are what you use to pick the petals to see if someone loves you.) "He loves me; He loves me not; He loves me. . ." This went on for about 5 minutes. "HE LOVES ME! Loves ME!" "I love wha—--Kagome?!" InuYasha gasped.  
  
Someone stepped out from the bushes behind Inuyasha. It was Miroku! "MIROKU!" I ran over to him, giving him a big bear hug. *CHIBI MOMENT* *KAWAII!* "S-Sango. . ." He just snuggled with me more, until a wondering hand feeling looking around. . . "HENTAI!" I smacked his hand away and conked him on the head with Hiraikotsu. "It was worth the pain. . ." Miroku sighed with a Hentai grin.  
  
~Okay, I hope you like this chapter. I'm not too sure about myself, because I had a hard time thinking of something to write about. Stupid writer's block! ^^' Please review! Oh, I need some ideas for the next chapter, so could you people give me some? Please? *+InuYashaBishi334+ makes a puppy face with the big adorable chibi eyes*~  
  
+InuYashaBishi334+ 


	8. Revealing Their Affection and A New Frie...

~*~Chapter Seven: Revealing Their Affection and A New Friend~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Hey! I actually DO own someone! It's my OC, Areala! Feel free to use her in your stories, but PLEASE say that it's my OC... and I have a new OC on here, but I'm not telling... aren't I evil? MUAHAHA. Okay, my evil streak is over. *turns into regular form as a neko-youkai/kitsune* Enjoy and please R&R. Thanks. *walks away* Oh, Shippou and Areala might not be in here as much as you thought. They'll pop in and out of the chapter.  
  
Author's Quick Note (AQN): Check my BIO weekly. I always try to change it every week whenever I can, 'cause sometimes I put important stuff on there.  
  
"It was worth the pain. . ." Miroku sighed with a Hentai grin. "You feeling better, I mean, with the venom?" I asked, rubbing his hand. "Yes, the pain is finally starting to subside and all of the venom has come out." Miroku smiled. "Good. . .but I'm _still_ not going to forgive you for touching my butt!" "Yes, yes. . .heh. . ."  
  
Kagome came walking from the bushes singing, "InuYasha loves me, loves me, loves me... InuYasha loves me, lo-oves _me_. He lo-oves _me_." "Err, Kagome! You _better_ stop singing that! Otherwise, you won't have anything _else_ to sing about!!" InuYasha growled as he blushed while turning away. "Yeah? Well, at least _Shippou_ is more mature than _you_." Kagome giggled as she turned to see the new kitsune couple.  
  
"Oh, Shippou!" Areala swooned.  
  
I rolled my eyes at InuYasha and turned back to _my_ Houshi-Sama.  
  
"C'mon, Miroku. We need to get firewood like Kagome-Chan asked us. She's making ramen,"  
  
Miroku looked at me as I walked away. He stared at the sky, which was quickly turning into nightfall. The trees looked blacker and shadows disappeared as the setting sun was behind a thick haze. Finally speaking, he replied,  
  
"Right, Sango. Wait for me. I'll be right there."  
  
Miroku pulled his hair down as he straightened out the tangles. God, he looked so _sexy_! I stared at him blankly, my lip opened part-way, my eyes, fixed directly on him. Omigosh, he is _so_ ooh!  
  
"Sango? What are you looking at?" He asked coolly as he pulled his hair back into that neat ponytail.  
  
I blushed as I hid my face. Kami-Sama, you surely must love making me blush in front of the one true man whom I would gladly sacrifice my life for! Lying, I muttered,  
  
"N-Nothing, Miroku. . .It's nothing. C'mon. Let's go."  
  
He nodded as I led the way, as the usual routine, and he toddled alongside me like a little puppy. Kawaii. . .  
  
::Now, in InuYasha and Kagome's POV. . .::  
  
'Oh––my––gosh! He's looking at me! _Again_! He's got that look in his eyes. That look of lust. Of love. I really hope he admits that he _does_ love me. . .soon. . .What if. . .this is just, well, an act? What if he really _doesn't_ love me? Oh, shoot! He _better_! Otherwise, I'll give him a sit treatment he'll _never_ forget!!' Kagome thought as she felt InuYasha's eyes gazing at her. She knew it. She could sense him staring her down. The lovely stare that could melt her to a puddle––and––and nothing more. She decided to break the silence.  
  
"Lord Miroku and Sango-Chan haven't returned, have they, InuYasha?"  
  
InuYasha snapped out of his dream world with Kagome in it and stared at the Miko. The real Miko, not the imaginary Miko in his day dream. The one that was rubbing him down with her soft, gentle hands. Oh, Kami-Sama! What the _Hell_ was he _thinking_?! Shaking those thoughts from his mind, he answered her.  
  
"No, not yet, wench. Stop asking me that."  
  
"Uh! Well, excu-use me! I only asked you _once_! And will you _quit_ calling me "wench"?"  
  
InuYasha glared at her, but then kicked himself. 'Damn, I gotta stop calling her that. . .She'll probably hate me if I keep on calling her that. . .I mean, she's not my bitch. Heck, I don't even know if she _wants_ to be! I wonder. . .if she loves me, as I hope? Heck, I don't know!' InuYasha was thinking to himself.  
  
"SIT, BOY!"  
  
InuYasha collided with the ground. Dust gathered in his nose and he choked on it. 'Damn! I wish she wouldn't do that!'  
  
::Back To Miroku and Sango. . .::  
  
"I think we have enough. Come, Kirara. I think Kagome-Chan is waiting for back at camp. I hope InuYasha wasn't too much trouble for her. . .Miroku? Are you coming? Miroku?"  
  
I looked around but did not see my Houshi-Sama.  
  
"Probably prancing off after some pretty girl. . ." I said. Wait, what if he _was_?! MIROKU! Miroku poked his head out from behind a pine tree. "Yes, Sango?" It was dark now. I could barely see anything, but Kirara transformed into her bigger state, flames dancing off her strong-built body. She growled as a pair of blood-shot eyes in the bushes appeared. I dropped my collection of sticks and reached for my Hiraikotsu. Hiraikotsu? Where _was_ my Hiraikotsu? I gasped as I slapped myself in the face. It was back at camp with Kagome and the others. Well, this was just _great_. Probably a kitsune or youkai or something is here, waiting to attack us if we make any sudden moves, and I leave my weapon at camp!  
  
I nodded at Kirara and she hopped into the bushes. There was silence. In a few minutes, Kirara came out, and, another neko-youkai crawled out shyly. It had chocolate fur and big red gorgeous eyes, just like Kirara's. The neko-youkai purred as Kirara licked his cheek. I smiled. Well, looks like Kirara's got a mate! Now we just need to make InuYasha convince himself that he _does_ love Kagome!  
  
I led the way––once again––and turned back to the neko-youkais. They were nuzzling each other. The chocolate-colored one needed a name. . .but what to call it. . .? Dimitri? Nah, that was too much like an Imp's name. Well, how about. . .Tahallan?  
  
"C'mere, Tahallan." I cooed, motioning him over. "Who's Tahallan?" Miroku asked. "Tahallan is our new neko-youkai, of course. Come here, Tahallan. 'Atta boy, Tally. 'Atta boy. . ." I stroked Tahallan's fuzzy black ears and he mewed.  
  
"Kagome! InuYasha!" I called as I stepped into the camp-site. "We got the––Aah!" I stopped and froze as I saw InuYasha snuggling up to Kagome. InuYasha blushed redder than his kimono and dropped Kagome; Kagome fell from his lap and landed on her head, her legs straggled in the air. (o.O)  
  
"What're you guys _doing_?"  
  
"WASHINGTON CARVER! 1982! LONG BEACH, CALIFORNIA!" Kagome shouted suddenly. "Err, nothing. We're not doing anything suspicious! Are we, InuYasha? No, we're not doing anything suspicious! Ehehehe. . ." Kagome laughed nervously, her eye twitching as she elbowed InuYasha in the ribs. (O.O)'  
  
"NO! N-Nothing suspicious! Right, Kagome?"  
  
"Right! Nothing––"  
  
"––Okay, we _get_ it!" I shouted.  
  
"Awww, look at the neko-youkai! It's so cute, San! What's his name?"  
  
"Tahallan. We found him in the bushes. Oh, here's the firewood for the ramen."  
  
"Thanks, Sango-Chan––"  
  
"––RAMEN? I _love_ ramen!"  
  
InuYasha ate his seventh bowl of ramen as the others and I stared at him weirdly and was grossed out by how he can _eat_ like _that_. "Wha? I's good! Well, I' is! (What? It's good! Well, it is!)" he mumbled through chewing his food. Well, there's _one_ reason for Kagome to not love InuYasha. . .no manners at all.  
  
As I was listening to Kagome talking to InuYasha, I could pick up some things from Shippou and Areala's conversation.  
  
"Shippou-Chan, what was your life like before I came? Before you came to this group?"  
  
"Well, I lived with muh father, until he was killed by the Thunder Brothers. One of the brothers, Manten, killed muh father and wore it around his waist. Then I saw Kagome and InuYasha and they helped me avenge muh father and rescued muh father's pelt after Manten died."  
  
"Did you say Thunder Brothers?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"They have a little sister."  
  
Shippou didn't say anything.  
  
"Her name is Souten."  
  
"She's not _bad_, is she?"  
  
"No way! She took care of me when I was injured 'cause of stupid Manten and Hiten!"  
  
"Oh." Was all Shippou replied.  
  
"AREALA! There you _are_! Oh, and you've got a little friend, too!" came a voice.  
  
Areala turned and jumped into the arms of a small little girl with black hair. She wore a bright kimono. It was Souten.  
  
Souten gasped,  
  
"YOU'RE the one who killed my brothers!"  
  
InuYasha leapt up.  
  
"Damn right I did! And what have you got to say for it?"  
  
"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"  
  
"HUH?"  
  
"I used to actually like them, until they started catching pretty women and killing them, so, I ran off because I thought they would kill me one day and they were becoming big jerks. But Hiten was worse. Thank you!"  
  
Souten ran up and hugged InuYasha.  
  
"Well, I got to go. Kaede is waiting for me in the village, because she sent me to get herbs. Bye, Areala!"  
  
Areala waved at Souten as the little girl ran off.  
  
Dawn arrived quickly and we gathered our things to continue on. Kirara and Tahallan padded behind Miroku and I in their cute forms and were nuzzling each other again. I sighed. At least Kirara wouldn't be so lonely anymore.  
  
~End of this chappy! I would've updated earlier, but my parents wouldn't let me on the computer very much. Please review! I already know what I'm going to do for the next chappy or so. . .hehe. . .~  
  
+InuYashaBishi334+  
  
AKA  
  
Natty 


	9. The Mind Reader

~*~Chapter Eight: The Mind Reader~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I own _everyone_! Wait, no! Get away from me! AAH! I am calling my _lawyer_! Get your hands _off_ me! *runs away from angry mob* Teehee...Well, I want to say that I own Miroku... Not. *sniff*  
  
A/N: I'm going to answer some of my reviewers' comments.  
  
Story Weaver1:  
  
Yea, I was thinking about that too. I didn't really show Areala's nature yet, but don't worry. I will. If I don't forget...^^; AND Tahallan. I'm going to do that _hopefully_ the chapter after this. I'm so tired because I got back about an hour ago from tennis practice! LOL I didn't really think about saying that the scenes switched...thanks for noting that! I like it when people do that. Sorry for all the confusion! ^^;  
  
Thanks for saying my idea with the poison was genius! I really thought that would be cool, because Naraku is all bad and stuffs, so he would be hypnotizing Sango and all...! It wasn't really a big fight. Oh, yeah. Kouga survived the 'Wind Scar' 'cause InuYasha was not really paying attention, (forgot 2 mention that! -.-) and Kouga survived. Hope you like my story/writing so far! I sort of need key notes on good story writing. I _would_ probably update more, but I barely get to go on the computer for fun...Do you think I'm a good writer? Because I don't know if I am. I'm not trying to _push_ you or anything, but...^-^ Oh, yeah. Please update Kagome the Cat Demon soon! I love that!  
  
Stupid loser:  
  
Thank you for reviewing my story! I write S&M fics 'cause they're my favorite characters in the whole anime thing. I hope you like my stories!  
  
Dawn arrived quickly and we gathered our things to continue on. Kirara and Tahallan padded behind Miroku and I in their cute forms and were nuzzling each other again. I sighed. At least Kirara wouldn't be so lonely anymore.  
  
Miroku noted my absent thoughts and decided to give me a wake-up call. His hand started to wander. I was conscious of his hand giving my rear a soft squeeze, but it didn't really _click_ in my head, I just wasn't paying any attention.  
  
Miroku realized my absence once again, and raised his hand to my chest. _Finally_ it clicked. I gasped.  
  
"ECCHI, HENTAI!"  
  
I slapped his face.  
  
He smiled and rubbed his cheek.  
  
I turned on my heel and walked away from him to talk to Kagome, blushing all the while.  
  
Kagome gave me one look and did a double-take.  
  
"Nani? He groped you again this time, hai?"  
  
"Hai, except he touched my behind _and_ my chest! I wonder if he's trying to hit on me or something. . ."  
  
"Him?"  
  
"Who else? InuYasha? Oh, wait. He couldn't. Because he was too busy kissing you last night!!"  
  
I had came upon Kagome and InuYasha last night, and once again, InuYasha had swept Kagome up into his lap and was. . .groping her? No, he couldn't. His hand was too busy playing with her tie, and was kissing her soundly. Maybe I was seeing things, but that's what it looked like. And Kagome was just kissing him back. Strangely, it just made me sick to my stomach _just_ to see it! I ran out of the area and crashed to my sleeping mat as I heard InuYasha stand up and walk over to where I once was. He could sniff my scent there, and he hasn't said anything to me today.  
  
Kagome blushed and walked off to catch up with InuYasha.  
  
"Sango-Sama, what are you thinking about?"  
  
I turned and saw Areala. She was looking up at me with a bright, cheerful face. That was _all_ you saw from her. A bright, cheerful face to match her bubbly personality. Either you saw her shining face, which I didn't much care for people to go sticking their faces right up in mine, or you never saw her, only _heard_ her giggling and talking to Shippou. Sure, she was sweet, and I _hate_ people who are _always_ sweet, but are _too_ sweet, and end up being annoying. She was kind too, I appreciated her for that, but I normally just hang out, as Kagome says, with her, or cuddle Kirara, or polish Hiraikotsu, or slap Miroku, for sport, or if he considers the thought of groping my ass. Miroku. . .oh, oops! Hehe. . .  
  
Normally, Shippou would hang around more often, to go and bug InuYasha like that, or make jokes with Miroku, but now, I barely _ever_ saw him.  
  
"Nothing. It's nothing, Areala."  
  
"I know what you're thinking about, Sango."  
  
"Uh, yeah, that's nice."  
  
"It's about InuYasha and Kagome. Last night."  
  
"H––How did you––"  
  
"I'm a mind-reader. I can only read anyone's thoughts if they're calm or quiet. It's hard to read someone's thoughts when they're angry or whatever. And yes. InuYasha isn't mad at you, just embarrassed."  
  
Okay, this kitsune is _freaking_ me out! Of course, I wasn't thinking that, she would hear me.  
  
I looked over my shoulder at the slow-moving monk. His brain doesn't work well in the morning. ^^ His head bent down, his shoulders hunched over. His kesa was rumpled and his hair looked as if he had a busy night, (LOL!) it was so ruffled!  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
He jumped with a start.  
  
"Sango! You, err, startled me there for a second. . ."  
  
"You had a busy night, ne?"  
  
His brow furrowed. How funny!  
  
"Hai, you may think that, but no, I didn't. Otherwise from trying to go to _sleep_ if that's what you mean?"  
  
I didn't reply. Was he hiding something...or telling the truth?  
  
"N-Nani? That's _all_?"  
  
"Unless if there's something _you_ want to do, Sango-Sama?" He grinned lecherously.  
  
"O-Of _course_ not, you––you––you ecchi!" I turned away, blushing.  
  
He continued to grin.  
  
Oh, damn! I've been with him for so long that he can read my facial expressions like a book!  
  
"Iie, would you please stop grinning like that, Miroku?"  
  
He grinned even more.  
  
I conked him on the head.  
  
"That's what you get for not listening to me. Humph!" I skipped off after Kagome-Chan again.  
  
Then a few yards away, there was somebody standing on the same path as ours. I couldn't make out who it was, but they were quite short and stubby.  
  
Whoever it was, they saw us, and walked towards us. Closer, closer, closer. . .  
  
~Cliffy! Don't worry! I'll try and get the next chapter up soon, hopefully. I had this chapter _all_ planned out about a few weeks ago. It'll be cool/surprising. Please review! Ja ne, minna-san!~  
  
+InuYashaBishi334+  
  
AKA  
  
Natty  
  
I might not update InuYasha Version of the Ring for a while, because I want to get this one finished, or at least die trying. LOL I want to make this a long story. Like about 15 or more chapters. THEN I will work on the other, but I need to finish this first because I came up with it before my "...Ring" story. 


	10. Not Feeling Yourself?

~*~Chapter Nine: Not Feeling Yourself?~*~  
  
Disclaimer: *police officer pulls on hand-cuffs* *stares at the police officer stingily* I..._don't_...own InuYasha. *gets pulled again* OR anyone else from InuYasha...damn...^^; I don't even _own_ this disclaimer! At least, I don't _think_ I do...SSHHH!! ^-^;  
  
A few yards away, there was somebody standing on the same path as ours. I couldn't make out who it was, but they were quite short and stubby.  
  
Whoever it was, they saw us, and walked towards us. Closer, closer, closer. . .  
  
"Who _are_ you??" InuYasha hissed.  
  
The old squat woman standing yards from us paid no heed to him and reached her hand into her coat pocket. She pulled out a wand, inspecting it, and put it back in its pocket. She walked closer to us until she was 5 feet away, before pulling the wand out again. Chuckling, she raised the wand up towards InuYasha. He cocked an ear.  
  
A wave of energy swarmed from the tip of the wand and hit InuYasha squarely on the chest, pushing him to the ground.  
  
Kagome cried out and ran to help him, only to be hit by the wand also.  
  
As I stared in horror, the witch aimed at me. I dove out of the way as I was almost hit. Each time she struck at me again, I blocked with Hiraikotsu. But this time, a bigger wave of energy flew out and I was hit. I blacked out.  
  
Miroku stared on in shock, seeing me and the others already out. Purple stuff glowed around us. The witch mumbled to herself,  
  
"Hmm, what should I do with _you_? I could turn you into a lizard. Yes. That will do nicely."  
  
Miroku stood his ground as she aimed at him.  
  
Waves of purple energy poured out from the tip of the wand, and as Miroku was about to be enveloped by it, he threw out his Sutras.  
  
"WHAT?! What is _this_?!" the witch screeched.  
  
The energy expanded, the witch and Miroku drawn to it. The witch, in turn, was now a lizard. But as for Miroku, well, let's say he's not feeling his age. . .  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
I awoke soon after, staring up at the wall of a tent. As I rubbed my eyes scornfully, I found that these were not my hands. Instead, they were. . .they were. . .black, furry paws! They weren't _my_ hands! No fingers! No thumbs! Damn. My hands! Curses. I stood up, and my jaw dropped. I stared into a puddle of clear water. I looked like. . .like. . .  
  
Kirara!  
  
I was turned into a neko-youkai! I had the same gorgeous red eyes, vanilla- colored fur and black furry ears and paws, along with the two tails.  
  
I looked around to find InuYasha and Kagome; maybe they could help me, but instead, a small white dog with an oddly familiar necklace wrapped around his neck lay there, and a black-and-white mouse in between the dog's paws.  
  
I sniffed at the mouse, and prodded it with my nose. The mouse awoke with a shock.  
  
"EEEEEEEE! Oh, it's just you, Kirara. Say, have you gotten bigger?"  
  
I furrowed my brow.  
  
"I'm _not_ Kirara! It's me! Sango!"  
  
The mouse shrieked again.  
  
"SANGO?! Then, then, what am _I_?!?!"  
  
The mouse ran over to the puddle.  
  
"Oh, my God! I——I'm a _mouse_!" Kagome shrilled.  
  
She ran around in circles, before getting squished to the ground by InuYasha, who happened to be that white puppy.  
  
"Shit, Kagome. Do you have to be so damn loud? Oh, my God! What in all the seven hells is going on here?! I'm a freaking. . .animal!!"  
  
"You're a dog."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"I see you've all woken up?" Miroku poked his head in the tent's flap.  
  
InuYasha growled,  
  
"_You_ did this, Miroku!"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"MIROKU! You——you're a _kid_!" I exclaimed.  
  
Miroku explained to us that the witch had all turned us into animals.  
  
"Damn that God forsaken witch! Damn her! I don't want to go prancing around like a stupid little puppy! I'm a _Hanyou_! Not a _puppy_!"  
  
"Yeah? Well, you're cute as a puppy! At least you're not a mouse! I get stepped on and chased by things! Like cats! Sorry, Sango, Kirara."  
  
Kirara soft-growled. I ignored her as I bathed myself.  
  
I felt a familiar hand stroking my back. A low growl rumbled deep in my throat. I scratched his hand.  
  
"Ouch, Sango."  
  
I flicked my tail in his direction and settled myself down. I had an advantage of being a neko-youkai. I never had _claws_ before!  
  
I felt Miroku's smile on me.  
  
"GOTCHA!" He snatched me and tossed me into the air. I smirked. So _that's_ how he wants to play, huh? Well, I'll show _him_.  
  
Transforming into my bigger state, I fell on top of Miroku with a THUD. ^-^ HAHA! That was so _funny_! Aww, did I hurt him? I stared him in the face, a smile lifting from my mouth as I pinned him down.  
  
"*gasp* Okay, you win, Sango." Miroku groaned, pulling with all his might to lift one of my awesome paws. I lifted him up in my mouth by his robes.  
  
I walked over to Kirara, transforming back into my small, normal size, laying down next to her.  
  
Miroku, luckily, couldn't tell from us which was which, because he was trying to grope me, but instead, he groped Kirara. I smirked. In my mind, I pictured Kirara getting angry and flame balls bouncing off her body and Miroku sprinting away for his life from the angry neko-youkai. Wait a minute. . .Kirara could _kill_ him!  
  
I jumped in between Kirara as she growled ferociously. A mew came from my throat as I told Kirara to stop from attacking the monk.  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome was having fun nibbling on InuYasha's tail. . .  
  
"God damn it, Kagome! Stop that! You _know_ it hurts! It hurts enough when I fall on my ass by your "sit" techniques! You stupid wench!"  
  
Kagome giggled,  
  
"It's not nice to call people that! Hehe. . .Okay, I'm in a forgiving mood right now so I'll stop biting your tail, for now. . ."  
  
"FORGIVING?! Hell, no! You. . .you're _crazy_!"  
  
"Crazy for having fun chewing on your tail? Well, it's already fluffy (FLUFFY! YAY!) enough that I'm going to get allergies! I love your fluffy tail!"  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Num, num, num. . ." Kagome continued chewing on the fluffiness tail. (A/N: Fluffiness rocks! ^^; Fluffy. . .)  
  
"OY! What did I just _tell_ you?!"  
  
Kagome giggled again.  
  
"I don't know. I'm so forgetful at times when I don't want to pay attention!. . ."  
  
"Oh, _now_ she tells me!" InuYasha whined, covering his snout with his paws.  
  
"Aww, the puppy looks so cute!"  
  
Kagome hopped up on his head and walked around in a circle and fell asleep.  
  
"Finally! The wench is _finally_ asleep. . .thank God. . ."  
  
InuYasha himself curled up for the night as Miroku watched him through the corner of his eye. . .watching me as well.  
  
As soon as everyone fell asleep, I went outside the tent to go roaming around. I had just barely made it from the bushes when I heard voices. They were too far away for me to be able to comprehend what they were conversing about. I sneaked closer to hear them. Still not close enough! Why did they have to talk so quietly?? Was it something _that secret_ to whisper?? Well, if it's so secret, _I_ need to hear it, too, you know!! I crawled into the bushes, _finally_ able to comprehend their conversation. Yes, it did sound very secret. . .as well as important. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
~HAHA! CLIFFIE! Don't you just love cliffies? I do. I know this doesn't sound fair, but I _need_ people to review this in order for me to write the next chapter. It's for that contest thingy I have on my BIO if you didn't check it out. I _have_ to have people review so if one of them gets it right, or more than one person, I can write the next chapter with them included in it! So please review! I normally don't do this making people review so I can write my next chappy, but this is important. Well, I think it is, at least. AND I would like my BFF—KawaiiNezumi7—to review my story like she said she might! Please do review it, Sarah. . .err, I mean, Furby. Oh, yeah. I _might_ do drawings for one of my stories, or this one, most likely, but it might be a possibility. I was thinking about doing it before KawaiiNezumi7 (KN7) asked me to do drawings for her, 'cause I'm _such_ a good drawer. . .just kidding. I've worked very hard on teaching myself to draw and I think I've mastered Anime and Manga drawings. I _am_ pretty good for my age, not bragging, but I _know_ that I'm not the only one. I know there's so many people who are awesome with Paint Shop Pro 7/8 which I don't have. . .Wow, this is _such_ a long ending note. . .I'm gonna wrap it up. Please review! Signing out.~  
  
+InuyashaBishi334+ 


	11. And Say the Magic Words

~*~Chapter Ten: ...And Say the Magic Words...*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. There. I said it. But that doesn't mean that I _meant_ it...  
  
A/N: I am dedicating this chapter to my BFF, KawaiiNezumi7, and to my faithful reviewer, Story Weaver1. The next chapter might have other people. Maybe.  
  
KawaiiNezumi7- Nezumi  
  
Story Weaver1- Haru  
  
As soon as everyone fell asleep, I went outside the tent to go roaming around. I had just barely made it from the bushes when I heard voices. They were too far away for me to be able to comprehend what they were conversing about. I sneaked closer to hear them. Still not close enough! Why did they have to talk so quietly?? Was it something _that secret_ to whisper?? Well, if it's so secret, _I_ need to hear it, too, you know!! I crawled into the bushes, _finally_ able to comprehend their conversation. Yes, it did sound very secret. . .as well as important. . .  
  
"TURN ME BACK INTO A WITCH, I SAY! THAT MONK MESSED UP THE SPELL AND NOW I'M THE LIZARD!"  
  
"Calm down, Nika. I'll change you back. I'll change you back."  
  
"Thank you, Nezumi. Ah, that feels much better. Now beat it before I change _you_ into a lizard!"  
  
"You're welcome! Sheesh, what a thank you!"  
  
I saw an angry teenage girl rush from the bushes. She was shorter than me, well, as my human self. She had auburn hair with little blonde streaks. She wore a sea green witch's robe with a little green cape wrapped securely 'round her neck with little glittery stars. She had tears rolling down her cheeks as she cried,  
  
"I change that blasted witch into her normal self, which she doesn't even know how to do, and she tells me to scram! Oh, Mother, Father. I wish you were here with me! Why did you have to die?! Why did you have to leave me here all alone?! You knew how I would feel! Oh, sometimes I wish that I didn't walk by your room, that exact moment, hearing you talking. . ."  
  
::Flashback::  
  
Nezumi walked from the bathroom, passing her parents' quarters. She heard low talking, so she pressed her ear against the wall.  
  
"The chief says he does not approve of our daughter. He says we must get rid of her. . .Oh, honey. I'd rather kill myself than give our pride and joy away to the chief!" her mother sobbed.  
  
"Then, that's what we must do, dear. Sshh, we must keep our voices down, otherwise our beloved daughter shall hear us," her father dropped his voice to a mere whisper, "I have knives that I just sharpened today. I was going to use them to slaughter the hen and calf, but. . ."  
  
There were quiet footsteps.  
  
A few minutes of silence.  
  
Then blood gurgling groans.  
  
Nezumi sobbed and ran in to see her parents, on the floor, a knife jabbed directly in each of their chests, where their hearts were. It was a quick and painless death. Blood seeped their clothes.  
  
Nezumi ran over to them and begged and prayed for them to come back to life, for her sake, but to no prevail.  
  
::End of Flashback::  
  
I chased after the girl. She seemed to not know where she was going, and ran straight into a tree, fainting with the swirly eyes. After about five minutes—me watching patiently—and she stood up, brushing herself off. She walked over to my campsite. I continued to follow her.  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Morning arrives and I wake up in someone's lap. Whose lap is the question? I look up straight into someone's face. It was some. . .guy!  
  
"Sango! Are you up yet? We're going to——Aah!" Miroku stopped and saw me in the strange man's lap.  
  
"Sango, how——how _could_ you?"  
  
"Miroku, it——it's not what it looks like! I swear! I was sleeping in the tent, you saw, and then I wake up here! Well, actually I got up after you fell asleep and I found a girl. _Then_ I wake up—I don't know how—in this guy's lap. You've got to believe me, Miroku-Sama!"  
  
Miroku nodded and looked at me, his eyes lost with that hurt look. Oh, Kami-Sama! What to _do_?! I've hurt my poor Miroku! My poor, poor Miroku! I frowned as he looked away from me at the girl. ¬.¬ He ran over and grasped her hands, waking her up.  
  
"Miss, would you do me the honor of bearing my child? OW!"  
  
I hit Miroku across the face, pinching his hands the best I could with my paws. He looked at me with the teary eyes. Kawaii. . . (A/N: You know, I don't think I've _ever_ seen Miroku cry. Well, I think he did, when it has to do with Sango, but so far I haven't seen it for myself on the episodes. I bet he does! My Houshi-Sama...)  
  
"Ah," Miroku sighed, placing his hand on my rear. (¬.¬) *SLAP!* He rubbed his cheek once more.  
  
"Um, what am I doing here?" two voices chirped. The teenage guy looked around, along with Nezumi.  
  
"Yeah, what _are_ you doing here?" I questioned.  
  
His eyes widened.  
  
"A talking neko-youkai??"  
  
"One thing, who are _you_? Besides, I'm a human who was turned into a neko-youkai. I need to be changed back, which I know Nezumi can do."  
  
"My name is Haru, and I come from a distant land in Japan. I am journeying in search of Shikon Shards."  
  
Haru wore a dark blue kesa. He had ebony-colored hair, which was shorter than Miroku's. He was fairly taller than Miroku, of course, Miroku being turned into a kid. He had brown eyes.  
  
Haru bent over and scratched my ears. I purred,  
  
"Purrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. . ." ^^;  
  
Miroku was upset by this and snatched me away on his shoulder.  
  
"Meow?"  
  
"Don't act dumb, Sango."  
  
I frowned. I don't like being called dumb. . .  
  
"Um, okay. Like, explain this to me, if you can. . .I'm definitely not in Kansas anymore, where the heck Kansas is. . ." Nezumi murmured.  
  
"O—kay. I am Sango. This is Kagome-Chan, InuYasha, Miroku, and Shippou- Chan. We know that you're a witch so, um, we need you to change us back."  
  
"I think I can do that——"  
  
"——We know that you can. Please hurry. I got a major itch on my back."  
  
I scratched myself rapidly.  
  
"Right. Um, okay. . .let me find my spell book. . .it should be here. . .right about. . .ah-ha! Found it! Let's see, let's see, uh, hmm. . .okay. . .uh-huh. . .yeah. . .got it. Right. Okay, uh, who's first?"  
  
"I am!" InuYasha bellowed.  
  
Nezumi squealed,  
  
"Are those _real_ dog ears? They're the real thing? Ooh, I gotta feel! Kwah! Aww. . .they're so soft. . ."  
  
"Are you finished yet??"  
  
"Sorry. Okay. Stand back, everyone."  
  
Nezumi squinted her eyes and pointed a black wooden wand at InuYasha.  
  
"Here goes nothin'."  
  
A red glowing light surrounded InuYasha and then dissolved into a pink haze.  
  
"Am I me again? I am! I am me again! This rocks." InuYasha exclaimed, checking his robes and muscles. (¬.¬)  
  
"I'm next! Pleeeeeeaaaaaaaaasssssssseeeeeeeeee! I hate being a stupid mouse!"  
  
"Hey, watch it, girl! My name is Nezumi, which means "mouse". . ." Nezumi growled.  
  
She pointed the wand again at Kagome and a green light surrounded her, and Kagome stepped back out.  
  
"I'm me again! Good to have my old skirt back again." Kagome sighed, swishing her mini-skirt back and forth. I covered Miroku's eyes as he tried to peer at Kagome.  
  
I leaped forward and sat down. Nezumi did the same process, a purplish-pink haze surrounding me; a purple haze surrounding Miroku when he was his normal age again.  
  
"So. . .everyone's back to normal? Okay, I'll be on my way. . ."  
  
"No! Stay with us!" Kagome pleaded.  
  
"Well, I don't know. . .okay! If it beats staying with ugly, ol' Nika! I'm staying! For now, but then I'll have to leave later on. I have a foster family that is waiting for me in a village nearby. See, my parents died when I was little and a foster family adopted me. . ."  
  
"Oh. I'm so sorry, Nezumi."  
  
"Yeah, me too. . ." Nezumi sighed, "but it's no big deal. Really. I'm fine, at least I think I am."  
  
::The Next Morning::  
  
Early in the morning, Nezumi left with her things and headed to her village. Haru decided to come to her village to stay and rest, and said that he'll try and catch up with us in a few days or so.  
  
"Will we meet again?" I exclaimed.  
  
"Maybe! Ciao, see you later! Arigatou, Inu-Tachi!"  
  
We slowly turned around and headed towards the mountains.  
  
~Phew. Another chapter done. Okay. Contest time. Since Story Weaver1 was the only that voted, I shall go ahead and say the "result(s)". SW1, you were just one year off. I am really 13 years old. I wish I was 14...oh well. I will be this year, though. Thanks for voting! Signing out.~  
  
+InuYashaBishi334+ 


	12. Attack! Watch out, Kagome and InuYasha!

~*~Chapter Eleven: Attack! Watch out, Kagome and InuYasha!~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. There. I said it. But that doesn't mean that I _meant_ it...  
  
::The Next Morning::  
  
Early in the morning, Nezumi left with her things and headed to her village. Haru decided to come to her village to stay and rest, and said that he'll try and catch up with us in a few days or so.  
  
"Will we meet again?" I exclaimed.  
  
"Maybe! Ciao, see you later! Arigatou, Inu-Tachi!"  
  
We slowly turned around and headed towards the mountains.  
  
::A Few Days Later in the Village Where Nezumi and Haru Are::  
  
"Thank you, Haru-San. That should keep the animals dry."  
  
"Arigatou, Nezumi-Chan."  
  
Haru and Nezumi walked away from the stable they had just repaired. There was a gaping hole overhead the horses' stalls, but it no longer was there, the two having fixed it. A horse whinnied as it saw Haru and Nezumi walk away, stomping at the ground.  
  
He was a beautiful horse, a jet-black body and a silver mane that shined like the stars of the heavens above. He was an Arabian, and a healthy and strong one, too. He was more of a leader than a follower, and of course, loved company and pampering. He had been rescued by Nezumi, the day after she experienced the suicide of her very own parents.  
  
::Flashback::  
  
Nezumi was walking along a shallow gorge in the tall grass, humming a sad tune. It was one day after the death of her parents. She heard a crying whistle that deafened the cold air. She looked frantically around, seeing a young adult male horse. He entangled himself in the thorn bush yards away from Nezumi. She ran to help the helpless horse, freeing him of his trap. Days later, he came outside Nezumi's house and she took in the horse. He had no name though, still to this day. She hadn't decided on his name.  
  
::End of Flashback::  
  
::Days Later::  
  
"Haru-San, I'm tired. Let's take a break. . ." Nezumi whined, squeezing her calves, exhausted.  
  
"No, we mustn't. I can tell that InuYasha and the others were here about half-an-hour ago. We can still catch up with them. It won't take long."  
  
Nezumi continued to mope.  
  
Haru, ignoring her, put his fingers to his mouth, and whistled shrilly. Moments later, a giant hawk-demon appeared. He was huge, a chestnut color, and his beak was black, instead of its normal color, yellow/orange. It rested one wing down, serving as a step ladder, and Haru climbed aboard the hawk-demon.  
  
"Wha. . ." Nezumi mumbled, climbing behind Haru.  
  
The bird took off and soared high above the clouds. Nezumi was obviously tired, and curled up asleep on its tail-end. She dozed for a while, until jerking awake as she heard the bird screech, drop them off, and soar away. Nezumi stood, rubbing her eyes, and looked straight into Shippou's eyes. Areala peered after her kit.  
  
"Kawaii! Konichiwa, Shippou-Chan, Areala-Chan."  
  
I looked over at Nezumi. She looked a mess. Her hair hadn't been combed decently for days, she had scratches on her arms and legs, and her eyes drooped.  
  
"Come here. . ." I scolded, pulling Nezumi over to a stream and gave her some extra clothes Kagome-Chan had. Kagome shouldn't mind. Hopefully. ^^; Nezumi started to undress herself and stepped into the stream.  
  
"I'll be back in a little bit so you can clean yourself up, okay?" I smiled. Nezumi just looked up at me with a questioning face and nodded slowly.  
  
"Thanks. . .um, Sango-Chan. . .err, Sango-Sama. . ."  
  
I walked away, giving the younger girl the privacy she needed. Conking Miroku across the head, I dragged him away to not spy on Nezumi. Bad Houshi-Sama! ^^; -^-^-  
  
He just looked up at me and grinned. A big grin. Shit. Not that face! No! Must. . .resist. . .kawaii. . .face. . .GAH! He looks so kawaii! I—I can't. . .resist it! NO! Damn! Only _I_ can do that to him! I turned away from him. Damn him! Him and his. . .his face!! Okay. I am calm now. At least I hope so. . .  
  
"Sango-Chan?"  
  
I jumped.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Nani? What did you want, Haru-Kun?"  
  
"Come help me with the firewood. You bring Miroku with."  
  
"Hai. Come, Miroku."  
  
Miroku rose up and pranced off after me.  
  
"HENTAI, BOUZO!" I shrieked, slapping him across the face as he groped me.  
  
"Heh heh. . ." he laughed to himself.  
  
"Hentai, ecchi. . ."  
  
Why in the _world_ is Miroku such a lech?? Did he _have_ to be one?? Curse it. . .Curse it all. . .oh well.  
  
"Mew?" I looked down and saw Kirara.  
  
"Ohh, hello, Kirara!"  
  
She purred and nuzzled my hand softly.  
  
"Sango?"  
  
I looked up and saw Haru standing there. He was motioning me to come help him with the firewood.  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
Kagome was making ramen again, for InuYasha, once more. InuYasha was really happy! Dancing all around. . .gosh, that's scary! I've never ever seen that stubborn hanyou ever dance and today I do! Now I've seen everything. . .  
  
I heard footsteps quickening and I looked to my left. Miroku ran around me as if he sensed something. He looked over his shoulder at me.  
  
"Come, Sango! I sense a youkai near by!"  
  
I stood up quickly and ran after him. Kirara transformed into her bigger form and I hopped on her, straddling my legs around her sides. She galloped along and lifted Miroku up behind me. Growling, she turned and her eyes sparked fiery as Miroku tried to grope me once more. Good Kirara! Kitty, kitty. . .  
  
"Prepare yourself, Sango!"  
  
Uhh, is he. . .is he talking. . .to _me_? Uhh, why is he saying _that_ to _me_? I am _always_ prepared! Why does he say that all of a sudden?. . .Is he trying to be on my good side or what? Oh well.  
  
"Of course! Right. Go, Hiraikotsu!"  
  
Flying through the air, the giant boomerang swished over Miroku's head and went into the shrubbery. A drawling roar was heard moments later. A monstrous oni-youkai stomped out, its hands covering its face. I squinted. Hiraikotsu had caught itself in its eye! Green blood poured from its eye and down to the dirt. Disgusting. . .  
  
I leaped up to the oni to retrieve my boomerang. Miroku pleaded me not to, but I pulled away, promising him I'd be all right. He sighed and nodded. I slinked along the path to the oni, climbing the trees, and stepping onto its face. It seemed to not notice me, luckily. . .I crawled, closer, closer to my Hiraikotsu. . .  
  
The oni suddenly roared, shaking violently. I stumbled, but I snatched onto the handle of Hiraikotsu to keep my balance.  
  
"SANGO! BE CAREFUL!" Miroku cried, desperately.  
  
I looked down at him, and lost my balance. Down, down, down I fell. . .  
  
"AAH!"  
  
"Don't worry, Sango! I'll. . .I'll. . .ah. . ."  
  
FWOOSH! I hit Miroku across the face so quickly, though, unfortunately for me, it was in-between my legs. . .We collapsed to the ground and Miroku was laughing perverted-ly, though it was muffled for a "certain reason". . .I jumped up. Kami, that was so embarrassing!!  
  
"Kuso. . ." I muttered to myself, dusting off my sleeves.  
  
"WHOA!" Miroku exclaimed, leaping away from the ogre's crushing foot.  
  
"Be careful, you hunky bouzo of mine. . ." I mumbled, in spite of myself.  
  
I hoped to Kami-sama that Miroku did not hear because he seemed to cock his head over in my direction as I mumbled that to myself. Kuso. . .  
  
"Watch out, Haru-San!"  
  
Miroku leaped in front of Haru as the oni was swinging its fists around.  
  
"SANGO! GET BEHIND ME!" he exclaimed, clenching his wrist wrappings protectively. My jaw dropped as I nodded, standing behind him and grasping his kesa robes tightly. Then I felt it. The winds of the Kazaana. They blew everywhere. Nothing was safe from this hell-hole. The oni stared off in disbelief and slowly, inch-by-inch, it was sucked into Miroku's palms. Miroku was sweating and panting heavily.  
  
"Kuso. . .this oni is harder to suck in with the Kazaana than I thought!"  
  
He suddenly stopped. Venom wasps were hovering in the trees.  
  
The oni stomped away towards the campsite. Kagome's shriek suddenly pierced the air, then InuYasha's growl.  
  
"Kagome!" I shrieked, racing ahead of everyone.  
  
"Kuso. . .Be careful, Sango. . ." Miroku mumbled, falling behind.  
  
~So sorry for the long update! I've been writing this almost every day, but I had writer's block. Damn. I hate writer's block! Please R&R!~  
  
+InuYashaBishi334+ 


	13. Attack! Watch out, Kagome and InuYasha! ...

~*~Chapter Twelve: Attack! Watch out, Kagome and InuYasha! (Part II)~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. There. I said it. But that doesn't mean that I _meant_ it...  
  
The oni stomped away towards the campsite. Kagome's shriek suddenly pierced the air, then InuYasha's growl.  
  
"Kagome!" I shrieked, racing ahead of everyone.  
  
"Kuso. . .Be careful, Sango. . ." Miroku mumbled, falling behind.  
  
"KYA~A~A~A!!!!" Kagome shrieked again.  
  
I sprinted forward and hit her to the ground with my shoulder as the oni's tail flung at us.  
  
"Uwah!" I ducked, covering my head.  
  
"Sango-Chan!" she cried.  
  
I heard InuYasha's running footsteps as he leaped into the air, pulling out Tessaiga from the scabbard. Transforming into the wolf's fang, InuYasha slashed at the oni with Tetsusaiga.  
  
He missed.  
  
"Iron Reaver, SOUL STEALER!"  
  
InuYasha slashed across the oni's chest. Blood and guts flew everywhere. (A/N: Eeeewwwww...You know, I wouldn't hang out there...)  
  
Unfortunately, the flesh grew across the gaping wound, and the oni struck again.  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
InuYasha looked, not in enough time, and was hit squarely across the face. He flew through the air, hitting trees, crashing through them, until he was 100 yards away. He picked himself up, wiping the blood droplets from his bleeding nose. Chuckling, he flung himself towards the oni again as it turned towards him.  
  
"Flying Blade Blood Claws!"  
  
InuYasha seeped his claws into the blood he had on his cheeks and arms and threw out blood blades towards the gigantic monster. It slowly turned around, and InuYasha's bloody blades sliced through the oni.  
  
Kagome gasped.  
  
"Sango! I sense a Shikon Shard inside the oni! In its left arm!"  
  
"Arigatou, Kagome-Chan."  
  
I hopped up the oni's tail, climbing its back, and swung myself onto the left arm.  
  
"You're standing right above the Shard! Underneath you!"  
  
Holding Hiraikotsu high, I jabbed the boomerang bone into the left arm, and found the Shikon Shard, pulling it out. I held it high and leaped off as InuYasha finished it off with Tetsusaiga.  
  
*  
  
I met up with Miroku afterwards.  
  
"You had me worked up there, Sango." Miroku smiled, and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I sighed, pulling off his wandering hand.  
  
"Really? Well, you've got to not worry so much about me, Miroku."  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
"Onegai."  
  
I rested my head on his shoulder. He was surprised, I decided. I normally sit about, like, a few inches away from him, knowing his wandering hand too well. Well, if you would look at it now, yeah.  
  
"Hey, Kagome." I suddenly stood up.  
  
"Yeah?" she said.  
  
"You still have the Shikon Shard that I gave you from the oni's arm, right?"  
  
She groaned.  
  
"Where the hell did I put it?"  
  
"Right here." InuYasha chuckled, swinging the Shard around on a piece of string.  
  
"Oh, right! I gave it to you. Can I have it?"  
  
"Nuh-uh." He replied.  
  
"OSUWARI!"  
  
THUD! CRASH!  
  
"Damn you, wench. . ."  
  
"OSUWARI!!!!"  
  
CRASH!  
  
I glanced up at Miroku. His gaze was fixed on something.  
  
"Miroku, what is it?"  
  
I followed his gaze, gasping. Kouga was coming this way. . .I really hope InuYasha doesn't see him. . .Well, at least he's not a mindless zombie like. . .I sobbed.  
  
"KOHAKU!"  
  
"What? Is Kohaku here?" Miroku wondered aloud.  
  
"He's here? Why, do you see him? Kohaku!"  
  
"No, I thought you said he was here. . .Gomen, Sango."  
  
". . .Kohaku. . ."  
  
"YO, DOG-BREATH! WHERE'S MY WOMAN??!!" Kouga growled, punching InuYasha in the face. That damn yaro, wolf-demon, is so stupid. . .How can Kagome even LIKE him?! I sighed. That was her decision. She has to live with it. Not me.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN "MY WOMAN"??!!" InuYasha roared, slashing with his claws.  
  
"You heard me!"  
  
"Oh, hi, Kouga. . ." Kagome mumbled, hiding behind me.  
  
"Kagome! My Koishi. . ."  
  
"YOUR Koishi??!!"  
  
"You heard me!"  
  
"Go away, you yaro!" InuYasha ran after Kouga, who was fleeing rather quickly.  
  
"Damn that wolf, running away like a sissy. . .Let's go. . ."  
  
"InuYasha?"  
  
InuYasha turned to Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, Kagome?"  
  
"You're not gonna follow him?"  
  
"Does it look like it? I ain't chasin' him. . ."  
  
"AAH!" Kagome slapped her cheek. Myouga fainted from the squishing and the crushing and the. . .yeah, you get it.  
  
"Old Myouga! Where the hell have you been??" InuYasha babbled.  
  
"Uh, well, you see, I. . .well. . ."  
  
"You ran away like a sissy like Kouga! Running away from me when I battled Kanna the last time. . ."  
  
"InuYasha," I started to ask, "when did you fight with Kanna? I don't remember seeing or sensing her."  
  
"You guys weren't around. It wasn't really important anyways. . ."  
  
"Oh."  
  
I wondered if InuYasha would ever tell us about her. Possibly not. . .  
  
~Okay. I already know what the next chapter is going to be like, so it should come along quickly. Please let me know what you think of this chapter! Arigatou! I had MAJOR Writer's Block on this chapter! LOL Kimi wa aishiteru Miroku-sama!~  
  
+InuYashaBishi334+  
  
SNEAK PEEK  
  
Here's a hint of the next chappy. Gang and I meet up with Kanna. Kagome and I follow her and then something mysterious happens...ooh, what's it gonna be? I know! Sorry, I'm being so evil! MUAHAHA! 


	14. Friday, the 13th

~*~Chapter Thirteen: Friday the Thirteenth~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. There. I said it. But that doesn't mean that I _meant_ it...  
  
A/N: First thing. On my BIO, I put a list of stories that are coming up in the future. Please check them out. Okey-dokey. Second thing. Here's the scoop. One of my reviewers Griffindor Head GRL (I think that's the name...) asked if I could put the meanings of the Japanese words I put in here. If there _is_ a Japanese word I forgot to define, forgive me. A bunch of Japanese words I found were on an InuYasha website I love to go to called Kuroi-Hoshi. Maybe some of you heard it, but here's the webby page with ALL of the Japanese words and its meanings. Once you go there, scroll down on the left side and click on » Japanese Terminology « Ja ne, minna-san! Please let me know what you think of this chapter! -^-^-  
  
"InuYasha," I started to ask, "when did you fight with Kanna? I don't remember seeing or sensing her."  
  
"You guys weren't around. It wasn't really important anyways. . ."  
  
"Oh."  
  
I wondered if InuYasha would ever tell us about her. Possibly not. . .  
  
I noticed dusk was falling upon us quickly, and InuYasha _still_ didn't allow us to rest. I wondered what was of this odd behavior. Normally he's not like this. . .If anyone slacked behind, he would snap at them and flex his clawed hands, baring his teeth. No one dared disobey him. My eyelids dropped and my brain was telling me to stop and rest, but my body disobeyed. Sometimes I wonder if my body has a mind of its own. . .  
  
"SHIPPOU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! WE CAN'T REST NOW! YOU KNOW THAT!!"  
  
Shippou started to fall asleep right on the path.  
  
Actually, to tell the truth, none of us knew _why_ we couldn't stop and rest. Was InuYasha on the trail of something, or, was his instincts telling him something he knew about, and that he had to go to it? Hell, how should I know? He's a bloody stubborn hanyou who doesn't play by the rules!. . .Right?  
  
Kagome didn't have to worry about falling asleep. She was _already_ asleep on InuYasha's back! Lucky her. . .Sure, I would've hitched a ride on Kirara, but I mean, look at her, so tiny, and sweet when's she sleeping. . .'sides, if she doesn't get her sleep, she is veeeerrrrryyyyyy scary. . .I shuddered.  
  
I didn't even notice when my feet carried me to some strange place, and I ended up tripping on Shippou, who stopped abruptly, and doing a face-plant into the ground. Heeeyyyy, so _this_ is how InuYasha feels when Kagome 'sits' him!  
  
"InuYasha," Kagome mumbled in her sleep, still propped up along InuYasha's back. Looks like _somebody_ here is having a nice dream. . .I laughed to myself.  
  
"InuYasha, will you _please_ tell us about Kanna?" I begged once more. I hated being told about something when it's not explained, and I go walking around, pondering the meaning of it, and end up going crazy. (A/N: Ever felt that way before? I'm sure everyone here can relate to that, huh?) I looked up as Miroku nodded, encouraging InuYasha to tell us. He too hates not being filled in on anything. He mumbled a 'no' and continued forward. I looked down at the fuzzy brown neko-youkai, Tahallan. (A/N: FORGIVE ME! I _totally_ forgot about lil' Tahallan! Sorry!)  
  
"Well, hey there, Tally. . .you've been awfully quiet these past weeks. . .  
  
(A/N: Hey, yeah...That's my excuse for not putting Tally in here so much, 'cause he's been so quiet...I'm sneaky, aren't I? Tee-hee-hee...OMG! I HAVEN'T PUT AREALA IN HERE MUCH! Oh, yeah, she's a side character...)  
  
He mewed in response and Kirara nuzzled his cheek, as he did in response. I was wondering when I should expect neko-youkai kittens. . . If I said that to Kirara, I swear, she would probably turn from that cream color to a flaming red!  
  
So InuYasha's not going to tell us about Kanna, huh? Well, he can, ano*, he can. . .ano. . . . . .have something _really_ bad happen to him! Yeah! [Ano-Umm...] No, that won't do at all, iie*. . . [Iie-No]  
  
I noticed InuYasha stop as we came to the top of the hill. I strained my eyes to see my surroundings. It was now night-time. Blackness everywhere. I heard a quiet THUMP, as InuYasha put Kagome on the ground, and stretched out his back. Kagome woke up and started down to the ground below.  
  
I walked up beside InuYasha and looked down the hill. A village. . .  
  
We continued down the hill and walked past some old houses in the area.  
  
"InuYasha, this place is creepy!" Kagome yawned, as she stretched her arms sleepily.  
  
How can she be tired when she's been asleep this whole time, not having to take a single step?? I mean, really! I scowled.  
  
The wind howled softly in my ears. I shivered slightly. This place was _pretty_ deserted. . .I noticed fog was everywhere. . .InuYasha's ears tweaked. Miroku gripped his hold on his shakoujo* (sp?) as we continued forward. [Shakoujo-Staff] Jingle, jingle, jingle. . .the tiny ornaments on Miroku's shakoujo made, with every stride he took. Jingle, jingle, jingle. . .  
  
InuYasha strained his eyes slightly as something caught his eye. He dashed off in the blink of an eye, and turned the corner of a building sharply. Kagome, alarmed, followed her dear hanyou closely. I decided to follow along, to keep an eye on her. I heard Miroku's footsteps go around the other side of the house. Hmm, good idea, Miroku. . .I turned the corner, skidded to a halt, otherwise I would've run straight into a wall, heh, and saw Kagome standing right in front of me.  
  
"Kagome, why did you stop following InuYasha?"  
  
"Something's in there, Sango. . .We need to check it out. . ."  
  
Okaaaaay. . .Right. . .Of course. . .  
  
I stepped inside a worn, falling apart, house. It was dusty in here, causing me to sneeze. Too much dust. I noticed something small and white that caught my eye.  
  
"Kanna!" Kagome and I chirped.  
  
She said nothing.  
  
I looked around. Somehow, she closed the door that we came through. Trapped. I looked from Kagome, to Kanna, back to Kagome, then Kanna again. She held up a small circular item. It was her magical mirror that sucked in people's souls. Kagome's soul was once half-stolen, but since she had a pure soul, she had half of it, later getting all of it back from shooting her arrow into the mirror. Is this a new, more powerful mirror? Somehow, we, as in Kagome and I, were entranced by it. But we couldn't help it!  
  
". . .Look into my mirror. . ." Kanna whispered.  
  
We gazed into the reflection of our faces.  
  
". . .and give me your souls. . ."  
  
My face turned pale as soon as my soul was forced out. But something strange happened. Half-conscious, I saw Shippou bursting in with Areala, Haru, Nezumi, Tahallan, and Kirara. Shippou turned into a bow and arrow, and Areala flung him at the mirror, cracking it. A white glow appeared around the broken mirror, vaporizing into the cool air. Kagome collapsed to the ground, before myself realizing I was knocked out for a temporary time.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
I awoke with a painful headache, rubbing my head sorely.  
  
"Ohh, what just _happened_? I feel like I've been hit in the head. . ."  
  
I looked around and saw. . .myself? I must be dreaming, or, hallucinating. . .Yeah, that's it. I'm hallucinating. But, of course! I can't be hallucinating! I'd have to be without sleep for weeks, and have you seen that happening? Well. . .maybe if Miroku had been staring at my ass, wondering if he should grope it or not, _yeah_, I would stay awake! I'm not hallucinating. I'm _not_ hallucinating! I'm hallucinating, aren't I?  
  
Kagome—or was it myself?—started to arise. She seemed quite flabbergasted when she saw herself—or is that me?—and jumped back.  
  
"What is going on?!" The both of us cried.  
  
We looked towards Kanna for answers. Oh, wait. Duh. 'Course not!  
  
I heard a door crash, and I turned my head around. InuYasha and Miroku stood there.  
  
"KAGOME!" InuYasha exclaimed, jumping towards me.  
  
"Quick! Get behind me!"  
  
What is he _thinking_??  
  
"I'M NOT KAGOME! I'M SANGO!"  
  
"Sure you are, Kagome. Now stop fooling around and get behind me, you idiot!"  
  
"Whatever. . ." I decided to listen to him and slowly stepped behind him, annoyed. I glanced over at Miroku, who groping Kagome, who he thought was me.  
  
"Ano. . .Lord Miroku? Why are you groping me? You never grope me!" Kagome said.  
  
"Sango? Eh, what are you saying? And you never call me "Lord" Miroku. Only Kagome does that."  
  
"Well, guess what? I'm Kagome! Not Sango! Our souls switched!"  
  
Miroku was taken aback.  
  
"Wha—wha?"  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"See?" I scowled at InuYasha, crossing my arms, huffing.  
  
InuYasha flushed.  
  
"I'm the one that can fling around Hiraikotsu, not shooting arrows!"  
  
I took out Kagome's bow and arrow and placed the arrow along the string. I drew it back and it flew through the air. I gasped as it hit dead-on a target. I never knew I could use a bow and arrow before!  
  
InuYasha scoffed.  
  
"Kagome, Kagome. . .You are _so_ clueless! Not to mention stupid!"  
  
I furrowed my brow.  
  
InuYasha turned his head as he saw Kagome trying desperately to lift Hiraikotsu. Sighing, I helped her up, gave her the bow and arrows, and took Hiraikotsu, pulling the strap over my arm.  
  
"InuYasha," Kagome started, "I'm really Kagome. Sango was telling the truth! And we have to get our souls back in our right bodies!"  
  
I laughed as Miroku tried to grope Kagome again. Poor, poor Miroku!  
  
"Nani*? Where'd Miroku go. . .? EEP! Hentai*, Miroku!" [Nani-What?] [Hentai-Pervert]  
  
BONK!  
  
I hit Miroku upside the head with Hiraikotsu.  
  
"That's Sango, all right. . ." InuYasha mumbled.  
  
"Wait a minute, where'd Kanna go?" Kagome mentioned.  
  
All of our dilly-dallying caught us off guard and forgot about Kanna. She must've gone back to Naraku. But how the hell are we gonna get our souls in our own bodies again?!  
  
~Okay, I finally had this chapter finished! Phew, it took a while to type out. No, I didn't have writer's block. I just didn't get to have enough time on the computer, is all. I put the definitions on the Japanese words, 'cause not everyone knows Japanese! I don't speak it, but I know enough of it. Please review, arigatou!~  
  
+InuYashaBishi334+ 


	15. Figuring Things Out

~*~Chapter Fourteen: Figuring Things Out~*~  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* Unfortunately, I do not own InuYasha-tachi, etc. Although I have dreams of owning my most favoritest character, Miroku...Hai, 'tis true. Besides, if I did own Inu-tachi, I'd be rich and famous. *Lifestyles of the Rich and the Famous starts playing* You see it on TV, or in a magazine... ^^;;; Oops, day-dreaming again! Please le' me know what you think of this chapter! Arigatou!  
  
"Nani*? Where'd Miroku go. . .? EEP! Hentai*, Miroku!" [Nani-What?]  
[Hentai-Pervert]  
  
BONK!  
  
I hit Miroku upside the head with Hiraikotsu.  
  
"That's Sango, all right. . ." InuYasha mumbled.  
  
"Wait a minute, where'd Kanna go?" Kagome mentioned.  
  
All of our dilly-dallying caught us off guard and forgot about Kanna. She must've gone back to Naraku. But how the hell are we gonna get our souls in our own bodies again?!  
  
The next day, after a rough night of sleeping on the hard ground, we walked over to where Nezumi, Haru, Areala, and Shippou, were lodging. I shook Nezumi awake gently.  
  
"Mmm, where am I? Mmmm, Mommy. . .what are you doing with Daddy. . . ? I want some chicken noodle soup. . .Mmmmm. . .HUH?!"  
  
Nezumi awoke with a startled jolt.  
  
"I'M AWAKE!! Oh, it's you, Sango-Sama. . .Okay, you scared me for a minute there. . .I'm gonna go play with Inu's ears right now. . .I like to tweak them. . .Tweak, tweak, tweak. . .mmmm. . .chicken noodle soup. . .and doggies. . ."  
  
What is up with her today?  
  
Haru woke up and looked as Nezumi left to tweak InuYasha's ears. Crazy girl. . .  
  
(A/N: That's really my best friend! She is so dumb and I like to make her do silly stuff in here! But I really think she _does_ like tweaking InuYasha's ears...I do the same with muh kittie's ears, and my doggie's, too! ^^;;;)  
  
"Miaw?" Kirara nuzzled my cheek.  
  
"Könnichiwä, Kirara, Tahallan."  
  
Huh? Oh, damn! I was going to ask Nezumi if she knew a spell putting someone's soul back in their own body! Oh, well. I sighed heavily. I'll ask her later. . .  
  
"Miroku?" I walked into the corner where Miroku was snoozing. Aww, he looks so kawaii*. . . [Kawaii-Cute; Adorable]  
  
He snorted in his sleep.  
  
"No. . .Don't. . .Ooh! Heh, naughty, naughty. . . . . .Ooh, Sango. . . . . ."  
  
I blushed and jumped back. How _dare_ he dream of me like that!! I froze as I felt his familiar hand cruise its way up my thigh. I smacked him. Is he _really_ asleep? I bent down on my knees, peering into his face. He opened his eyes. Our noses touched. Silence. Stillness and silence.  
  
SLAP!  
  
Miroku's hand twitched and he chuckled.  
  
"Heh. . .Definitely worth the pain. . ."  
  
SLAP!  
  
My eyebrow twitched as he looked up at me, giving me a Hentai grin. Then his face fell. He had forgotten I was in Kagome's body!  
  
"Y'know. . .We _really_ need to get you into your own body again. . ."  
  
"Hai*." [Hai-Yes]  
  
"I mean, soon."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"I mean, _REALLY_ soon."  
  
". . ." I furrowed my brow and said nothing. A moment of silence.  
  
"REALLY, REALLY SOON."  
  
". . .Hai. . ." I said slowly, "and what are you getting at, may I ask?"  
  
Another Hentai grin crept up along his face as his hand wandered again. I cursed Kagome for wearing this wretched mini-skirt.  
  
"Hentai, you womanizer!"  
  
I stormed angrily from the house.  
  
"Ohh, Sango. . .You were great in my dream, you know. . ."  
  
"HENTAI!!!!!!"  
  
Miroku held in a burst of laughter. I cursed him mentally.  
  
Damn that bouzou*. [Bouzou-Low-level priest] How _dare_ he say that! I will personally kill him myself later today if I have the chance. Well. . .it _would_ be fun, but I wouldn't do that. I laughed to myself. I walked in on Nezumi in a tweaking InuYasha's ears session.  
  
"Nezumi!"  
  
"Yo?"  
  
". . .Ano. . .yeah. Anyways, do you know a configuring (?) spell that will bring Kagome's soul and mine back into our own bodies?"  
  
"Configuring spell. . .Hmm, lemme go check my spell book. . .Be right back, Inu."  
  
". . .Feh. Yeah, whatever."  
  
Nezumi giggled and followed me out the door. I held up her sack that she carried along. She dug through it and pulled out a dull red-colored dusty book. She blew the dust off it and Areala sneezed, who happened to be sticking her face in the bag.  
  
"Ah-choo!"  
  
"Gesundheit."  
  
"Configuring spell. . .configuring spell. . .Hmm. . .Ah, here's something. Okay, it says here, that I need seven hairs from a wolf-demon—"  
  
"—I'm not getting near Kouga!" InuYasha howled from the other room.  
  
"You don't _have_ to get near him! Just any wolf-demon!" Nezumi complained, stroking Areala's head. Areala purred, which was odd, her being a kitsune.  
  
"Okay, seven hairs of a wolf-demon. . .Hmm, this is strange. I have to get a boa tail from somewhere. But it doesn't specify where. . ."  
  
She looked at me and I smiled.  
  
SESSHOUMARU! He has that fluffy boa tail!  
  
"I know someone who has a boa tail. . ."  
  
"You do??"  
  
"Uh-huh. That I do know."  
  
"Well, okay. So seven wolf-demon hairs," I nodded as she said it, "pluck one long boa tail fur,"  
  
"Mm-hmm,"  
  
"And a tooth from a Miko. . ."  
  
My eyes widened.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait a minute! I'm not a Miko! But am I considered one, being in Kagome's body?! Or does Kagome have to have her tooth pulled?!"  
  
Nezumi's face twisted into an evil smile.  
  
"No, of course you're not a Miko, I can see that, but since you _are_ in Kagome's body after all, you will be the one to have the tooth pulled."  
  
". . .Will a baby tooth work? I have one baby tooth left. . ."  
  
Nezumi snickered.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. That'll work! Okay, let's get that tooth, Sango. . . !"  
  
I groaned and followed her to where Kagome was.  
  
We found Kagome outside in a small meadow, surprisingly, knowing the area that we were in. She was sitting on the stump of a cut-down cherry blossom. Those were my favorite trees. . .as well as Kagome's. She was swinging her legs and humming. I remembered the song that my mother used to sing when she was by cherry blossom trees. She used to sing it all the time. At least, before she died giving birth to my younger brother. . .  
  
***** Sa – ku - ra, sa – ku - ra, cher – ry blos – oms in the sky, near and far as eye can see. Like a mist of float – ing clouds, In the fra – grant blush of spring. come, oh come, come, oh come. Come and see the cher – ry trees... *****  
  
"Kagome? Err, we need you for a sec. . ."  
  
"Yeah?" she answered.  
  
"Ano, we know that you're a Miko and all, but since in I'm in _your_ body, am I considered that Miko?"  
  
"Well, technically. But not physically."  
  
"Okay. . .arigatou*." I thanked Kagome. [Arigatou-Thank-You]  
  
"Well," Nezumi began, "we need the tooth of a Miko in order to change you guys back,"  
  
"Well, it's not me that's getting it done!"  
  
"That's what I was afraid of. . ." I mumbled.  
  
*  
  
"Hold _still_, Sango! The faster and sooner you stay still, the sooner you'll be finished!"  
  
"I—DON'T—CARE!" I shrieked as Kagome and Nezumi pinned me down to a rock.  
  
Kagome held up a metal demon thing and I tell you, it did _not_ look friendly! I swear, would _your_ friends do this to _you_??!! I wouldn't! My face twisted into a smile mentally as I imagined one of them in my place. The metal demon thing that Kagome called a shot, put it in the left side of my mouth, and jabbed it in the back of my gums. I expected it to hurt, so I braced myself and winced. Instead, I heard Kagome gasp. Hey, I think that just because I'm in _her_ body, the pain's not going to go to _me_. . .COOL!  
  
"Goh men, Kah-go-meh. 'Ah did ent know tha's this would hu't 'oo. (Gomen, Kagome. I didn't know that this would hurt you.)"  
  
"S'okay. . ." Kagome moaned, rubbing her cheek. "ohhh. . ."  
  
I closed my eyes as Kagome pulled out yet another metal demon thing. She called this pliers, or something. I didn't feel anything, to tell the truth. Kagome explained to me that the shot I was given, numbs the pain, so you don't feel a thing. Relieved, I sighed.  
  
"C'mon. Let's go back to the guys. We'll get that boa tail and wolf hairs soon enough."  
  
I smiled evilly when I was thinking of InuYasha sneaking up on Kouga, and ripping out his hairs. I burst out laughing when my mind played Kouga chasing InuYasha up and down hills as InuYasha flailed away, quick as possible, from Kouga. I wiped a tear, laughingly. That would be _so_ funny! A devious smile twisted across my face.  
  
"Oh, InuYasha. . ." I sing-sang.  
  
~WAI! I got this chapter done! I am so happy! Only took me 2 days! 2 days I tell ya, 2 DAYS! Phew. I like the ending of this chapter a lot. Any-who, please lemme know what ya think of this chapter! Arigatou! Ja ne, minna- san!~  
  
+InuYashaBishi334+ 


	16. Turning the Tables of Sheer Utter Gropin...

~*~Chapter Fifteen: Turning the Tables of Sheer Utter Groping~*~  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* Unfortunately, I do not own InuYasha-tachi, etc. Although I have dreams of owning my most favoritest character, Miroku...Hai, 'tis true. Besides, if I did own Inu-tachi, I'd be rich and famous. *Lifestyles of the Rich and the Famous starts playing* You see it on TV, or in a magazine... ^^;;; Oops, day-dreaming again! Please le' me know what you think of this chapter! Arigatou!  
  
I closed my eyes as Kagome pulled out yet another metal demon thing. She called this pliers, or something. I didn't feel anything, to tell the truth. Kagome explained to me that the shot I was given, numbs the pain, so you don't feel a thing. Relieved, I sighed.  
  
"C'mon. Let's go back to the guys. We'll get that boa tail and wolf hairs soon enough."  
  
I smiled evilly when I was thinking of InuYasha sneaking up on Kouga, and ripping out his hairs. I burst out laughing when my mind played Kouga chasing InuYasha up and down hills as InuYasha flailed away, quick as possible, from Kouga. I wiped a tear, laughingly. That would be _so_ funny! A devious smile twisted across my face.  
  
"Oh, InuYasha. . ." I sing-sang.  
  
Kagome looked my way.  
  
"What do you have in mind, Sango-Chan?"  
  
"C'mere. . ." I whispered, holding a finger up to my lips.  
  
I told Nezumi and Kagome about what my mind was playing with InuYasha and Kouga. The two younger girls laughed, falling to the ground, rolling about, and clutched their sides so that they could breathe from laughing so much.  
  
*  
  
We stepped into the hut where InuYasha was, awaiting for Kagome to tweak his ears. I could tell right away that he did not take a liking to Nezumi pretty much. Maybe her scent offended him, somewhat? Or maybe she just squeezes his itty bitty ears too much? I figured it was both. Though I _did_ have to say, that Nezumi's kimono did have a bit of an odd odor to it. I pinched my nose slightly.  
  
I stifled a laugh as I heard InuYasha moaning with pleasure from Kagome's caressing his ears.  
  
"Oh, yeah. . ." InuYasha breathed.  
  
His eyes fluttered closed. Then they would open. Close. Open. Non-stop closing and opening. Then he would start kicking his hind leg as she reached a pleasure spot on his head.  
  
Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump.  
  
Shippou snickered.  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
InuYasha bang Shippou across the head with his fists.  
  
"Ow, ow, ow! That hurt, you jerk!"  
  
Shippou ran into Areala's arms as quickly as he could. She fluffed his hair and he smiled happily.  
  
"Ooh, arigatou, Areala-Chan!"  
  
Areala giggled.  
  
"Anytime, Shippou-Chan."  
  
The kitsune couple hugged and cuddled up to take a rather quick snooze in the corner of the hut. I saw Kagome's face light up as her eyes twinkled, watching her favorite kitsune with his new mate. Although, I don't think I've seen any signs showing that Shippou claimed her yet. . .Areala would've had a bite mark or bruise on her neck, and Shippou's scent probably would be on her. (A/N: I'll explain in a further chapter how Areala got her name...Oops! I just spoiled things! Forgive me! Gah! Do not listen to the things that spill from my mouth! Gah! Continue reading the story! I'm not even here! *walks away humming* I'm not here, I'm not he- ere...)  
  
Nezumi broke the silence and told InuYasha about changing Kagome and I back.  
  
"NANI?!?!?! YOU—YOU MEAN, YOU HAVE TO GO AND FIND MY. . .MY BROTHER?! OH, I'M COMIN' WITH, I'M COMIN' WITH, AND NO ONE'S STOPPING ME! I—"  
  
"—Osuwari."  
  
CRASH!  
  
InuYasha groaned.  
  
"Damn. . .you. . .w-wench. . ."  
  
". . .Osuwari. . ." Kagome sing-sang.  
  
Thud.  
  
"Hai*, it's true." [Hai-Yes]  
  
I turned. Miroku stood there.  
  
"Miroku, how. . .how did you know? Were you listening to us when we told Kagome? I told you that you couldn't spy on me!" I huffed.  
  
Miroku stood there and grinned, wrapping me in his arms. I turned my head away from him and smiled, touching my burning cheeks. But just to make sure that he knew I wasn't enjoying this. . .even though I really was. . .  
  
"Umph, Miroku. L-let me go! Onegai*?" [Onegai-Please]  
  
I struggled from his grip on me, although I was enjoying the closeness of the comforting. Very much, did I enjoy it. Hai, it's true.  
  
"M-Miroku. . .Let—me—go!"  
  
"Iie*." [Iie-No]  
  
"Whaddya _mean_, "iie"?? You better let go of me right now, Miroku, or I'll—"  
  
"—You'll what, Sango-Sama?" Miroku chuckled. Sure, he loved to torture me! Kami-sama, did I hate it.  
  
"I'll. . .ano. . .I'll—I'll. . .Oh, I don't know! Not with you squeezing me like this!" I pretended to be choking as if he were squeezing the air from my lungs. Instantly, it worked like a charm. He loosened his grip, and I ducked down under his arms and jumped out of his reach. I leaped behind him, pulling his hands behind them. Now, _he_ was the one that was stuck!  
  
"Well, well, Miroku. Looks like the tables have turned, ne*?" [Ne-Don't you think?]  
  
"I suppose so." He replied coolly.  
  
I did the one thing that would surely shock him the most. Nonetheless, surprise him. Stun him, you know, etcetera, etcetera. . .Hai, that's right. I did that one shocking thing no one would expect me to do. I groped him. =3  
  
Instead of sheer, utter shock, he was—he was. . .HE WAS HAPPY, FOR GOODNESS SAKE! HAPPY! H-A-P-P-Y, HAPPY! The bouzou is _happy_ that I'm groping him? Oh, Kami-sama, help me. The world's comin' to an end.  
  
Chuckles came from his throat. The next thing he did, I would die from, because it was so scary and shocking. He arched his back into the feeling of my _hand_ on his _rear_ and he was now practically sitting in my hand! Holy mole! As I tried to move my hand away from—from. . . "it", he snatched my wrist. Oh, Sweet Mother of God. What have I done to deserve this? Oh, that's right. Blame it on _me_, why dontcha? Blaming me for my hand groping his damn ass! Not to mention his nice ass. . .Ooh, I gotta make my mind stop thinking those lecherous thoughts! But, still. It wasn't _my_ hand doing it! Nuh-uh! It wasn't!  
  
"M-M-Miroku. . .What the hell are you doing?! Let go of my hand!"  
  
"Iie."  
  
"So you mean to tell me that you actually _like_, no, not like," I gulped, pausing, "that you. . . . . .enjoy. . .this. . . ?"  
  
"Well, in a weird cosmic sort-of way, hai. It simply. . ._fascinates_ me. . .that you, you of all people, are doing this to, well, to _me_! Have I been good enough to deserve this, Kami-sama? If I was, I cannot thank you enough!"  
  
The last question, I chose to ignore. I wish to be deaf. For that moment of time-being. Will this wretched day _ever_ end?? I believe not. Oh, curse it all, end you, horrid day!! End!!  
  
END!!  
  
Okay. So I figured it would not end as soon as I had hoped. I tried to live my life for the rest of the day. But I was getting teased about, well, "it". THAT HORRID PREDICAMENT. I shuddered. Yet, it was rather enjoyable. . .I shuddered again and smacked myself mentally.  
  
Kagome found out about what just happened and blushed as she saw me. But my face was bright as a tomato! Oh, Kami-sama. How I wish for myself to forget this! Kagome put her arm on my shoulder. But I'm not used to be shorter than her, because I was in her shorter body. I'm used to being tall and straight. . .I want my body back!  
  
Far in the distance, a tall figure appeared over a hill. Two more figures joined it. I noticed a familiar fluffy thing flowing from the taller of the three. Sesshoumaru! I tapped Kagome and pointed to Sesshoumaru, Jaken, and Rin.  
  
She whispered to Nezumi and Nezumi turned her head.  
  
"Neko!"  
  
"Iie, that's Lord Sesshoumaru." I muttered.  
  
"Iie, I ain't talkin' about him. Kagome just showed me her neko, Buyo. He sure is fat!"  
  
Nezumi held a thin paper-like object, but it felt a little slippery. Kagome explained to Nezumi who explained to me that it was laminated and it was called a photograph that she took with her Polaroid camera. (A/N: Shake it like a Polaroid picture—Hey ya! Hey—ya! ^^;;)  
  
In the picture was Kagome's neko*, Buyo. He was quite obese, and was white with orange circles all over his body. I have never seen a neko like this! Only neko-youkais, like Kirara. [Neko-Cat]  
  
"Kawaii!" I squealed.  
  
I showed the picture to Kirara, who mewed in response. Tahallan was jealous of this new neko, although it _was_ a picture, and growled low in his throat.  
  
"Oh, anyways, look, InuYasha! It's Sesshoumaru!" I exclaimed, pointing relentlessly.  
  
"HUH? WHERE?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"THERE!"  
  
"WHERE?"  
  
"THERE!!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"THERE!!"  
  
"I said, okay!!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
InuYasha sweat-dropped and led us to his older half-brother.  
  
"Hello, brother." Sesshoumaru said coldly.  
  
"You best obey "The Lord Kitty"!" Rin chirped, dancing all around.  
  
"The Lord Kitty" sweat-dropped.  
  
"Rin, since when do you call me "Lord Kitty"?"  
  
"Since now, Lord Kitty!"  
  
"I prefer Lord Fluffy-Chan. . ." Sesshoumaru mumbled.  
  
"I got an idea! I'll call you Lord Fluffy Kitty-Chan!"  
  
"NO! Onegai, just call me, Lord Fluffy, if that's what you must. . .Although I prefer neither of those idiotic names you give and call me. . ." Sesshoumaru shuddered.  
  
"Yoshi*! Lord Kitty it is!" [Yoshi-Okay]  
  
Everyone sweat-dropped as Rin skipped around, pleased with her lord's new nickname. I stepped closer to Sesshoumaru, the hairs of his fluffy boa tail tickling my cheeks. I snatched long sections of the tail and stuffed them in the pockets that Kagome had on her uniform. I grinned ruefully at the Lord Sesshoumaru, who stared at me, possibly pondering what the hell I was doing to his boa tail.  
  
"Well, gotta go, you know. We're expected somewhere else. Bye!" I said quickly, running off with the rest of the group. Rin jumped on Sesshoumaru's back and waved good-bye to us. I showed the boa tail hairs to Kagome and she squeaked,  
  
"Yatta! Now all we have left to get are. . ."  
  
I nodded and glanced at InuYasha.  
  
"The best wolf-demon hairs to get are from, well, him. . ."  
  
"InuYasha's not gonna be happy, Sango. . ."  
  
"I know, I know. . ."  
  
~WOW! Oh—my—gosh! Can you _believe_ it? I can't! I just can't believe that I _actually_ got 2 chapters updated in 1 day! I. . .I think I'm gonna faint. . . *faints* Huh? Where. . .where am I? Wait, you. . .you mean to tell me, that. . .that this is true! WOWEE! I'm so happy! *jumps back up* Now all I need is a nice picture of Miroku and I will be even more happy. Oooh, here's a _good_ one...Yeah...Oh, while you're at it, could you review this? Yeah, thanks! Appreciate it! Love ya, guys! And special thanks to my reviewers! Ja ne, minna-san!~  
  
+InuYashaBishi334+ 


	17. The Origin of Areala

Chapter Sixteen: The Origin of Areala  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own InuYasha-tachi, etc. Although I have dreams of owning my most favoritest character, Miroku...Hai, 'tis true. Besides, if I did own Inu-tachi, I'd be rich and famous. Lifestyles of the Rich and the Famous starts playing You see it on TV, or in a magazine... ;;; Oops, day-dreaming again! Please le' me know what you think of this chapter! Arigatou!  
  
A/N: This is going to be more of a serious chapter than funny.  
  
I snatched long sections of the tail and stuffed them in the pockets that Kagome had on her uniform. I grinned ruefully at the Lord Sesshoumaru, who stared at me, possibly pondering what the hell I was doing to his boa tail.  
  
"Well, gotta go, you know. We're expected somewhere else. Bye!" I said quickly, running off with the rest of the group. Rin jumped on Sesshoumaru's back and waved good-bye to us. I showed the boa tail hairs to Kagome and she squeaked,  
  
"Yatta! Now all we have left to get are. . ."  
  
I nodded and glanced at InuYasha.  
  
"The best wolf-demon hairs to get are from, well, him. . ."  
  
"InuYasha's not gonna be happy, Sango. . ."  
  
"I know, I know. . ."  
  
I pulled the covers up over my face closer as I tossed around in my futon. Yet again, Miroku had conned an elderly couple to let us stay in their "fancy, shmanshy mansion", as Kagome had remarked. To add to her remark, I hit Miroku over the head, Kagome smiling at me, and we walked inside our room.  
  
Of course, the boys were sleeping apart from us, thank Kami-sama.  
  
I tilted my head to gaze outside the window; the moon, fully formed now, was rising behind several mountain ranges, and made an eerie haze in the sky. It was somewhat beautiful, though, to say.  
  
I heard Kagome turning in her futon.  
  
The sound of her covers pulling with her over her body filled my ears.  
  
I could not fall asleep as well. I sat up, the warm quilt draped over my shoulders and haunches weighing me down, and I looked 'round the room.  
  
Kirara was a victim of sleep, too soon for her own good, to say; Shippou, I cannot say, because I don't exactly know where he is. . .  
  
"AAAAHH!" I yelled, though surprised to hear another voice. I looked below me, and the answer to my question lay right under my nose.  
  
"Shippou, what, may I ask, are you doing, sitting there on my pillow?" I questioned the weary kitsune, surprised that Kagome and the others hadn't awoken, except for Kirara, who was glaring at the two of us.  
  
Shippou just looked up at me solemnly.  
  
"I can't sleep, Sango-chan. . ." he whimpered.  
  
I hushed him as he started to cry, and scooped him in my arms. I cradled him, rocking him back and forth in my arms.  
  
". . .Sango, you'd make a good mother. . ." the young kit commented.  
  
I smiled at his sweet compliment, blushing slightly.  
  
". . .A-arigatou, Shippou-chan, but I do not think that will be quite so soon,"  
  
"Really? I was thinking that you and Miroku-ichiroku would make a kawaii couple. . ."  
  
I blushed, and put a finger to his mouth. I was surprised as he nibbled it. My eyes softened, and I placed him down beside me on my futon as he fell silent with slumber.  
  
I myself became drowsy, and rested on my futon as well. My arms draped over Shippou and Kirara. Soon after that, I was in dream land. . . not waking till morn.  
  
"Rise and shine, sleepy-head." A voice called softly in my ear, tickling the hairs on it.  
  
I opened an eye and saw Miroku's face, peering deeply into my eyes, smiling.  
  
"M-Miroku!" I gasped, backing away from him very quickly. "D-don't d-do t- that!"  
  
"Do what," Miroku asked, smiling more.  
  
"Getting in my face like that when I just awake!"  
  
Miroku chuckled.  
  
"Gomen, Sango,"  
  
I arose from my futon, noticing Shippou's absence from his sleeping spot.  
  
"Shippou-chan?" I wondered aloud.  
  
I saw a familiar bushy tail appear from a corner of the wall. The tail disappeared and out jumped Shippou frantically.  
  
"Hey, you guys! Areala's gone!"  
  
Kagome gasped as she ran after the worried kit. We followed, stepping in her footsteps. Shippou bounced away around another corner as he emerged from the building we were lodging at.  
  
Kagome ordered InuYasha to sniff out Areala's scent.  
  
"No way am I gonna do that!" InuYasha pouted.  
  
"Fine then. I'm just gonna have ta 's' word you. . ." Kagome retorted.  
  
InuYasha's eyes enlarged.  
  
"OKAY! FINE THEN! You win, you stupid wench!"  
  
"Hmm? What was that? Did I hear a certain someone call me a certain name? I guess I'll just have to say a certain word. . .si—"  
  
InuYasha rushed forward and clamped a hand to Kagome's mouth.  
  
"Don't—you—dare. . ."  
  
"—it." Kagome's voice was muffled as she said the word of confinement. Bad idea, Kagome-chan.  
  
At that very moment, InuYasha's beads on his necklace glowed, and he and Kagome came crashing down to the earth, thanks to the force called gravity.  
  
I helped Kagome up as we continued after Shippou. Behind us, InuYasha stood up, cursing Kagome mentally, and ran ahead of us quickly, Miroku at his heels.  
  
I stood in awe as I stopped abruptly atop a meadow-edge. Kagome's jaw dropped slightly, as she looked at the surroundings in amazement. Just looking at this place makes you feel as if you were in a dream land, or in a fairy tale.  
  
The grass blades came up tall; willow trees stood majestically, scattered in different places; the sound of water trickling in a pond from a miniature waterfall; Everything was just so. . .green. . .A flash of white and red caught my eye. I thought for a moment it was InuYasha, but I was mistaken.  
  
I found myself lying on my back in the grass, something on top of me. My eyes were closed, I don't know why really, and I opened them sharply. A pair of green eyes peered into my chocolate brown eyes.  
  
The thing on top of me stood up, and held out a hand to help me up. I accepted it, and stood back on my feet, as I brushed myself off. Great. Now I have grass stains on my yukata that I just washed! [Yukata-Thin Kimono]  
  
I stared at the person(?) who stood in front of me. No, not a person. . .  
  
A wolf-youkai.  
  
"Könnichiwä! I'm Areala! And you are—"  
  
"—Sango. Wait. How can you be Areala when. . .Our kitsune friend is named Areala. Do you know anything about this?"  
  
Areala, the wolf-youkai, just sat there, puzzled. She suited of white furs and a navy-blue and red armor-like top, and her gorgeous red hair pulled up in pig-tails with flowers in them. Her green eyes sparkled magnificently.  
  
"Oh, yeah! I know now! Well, sometimes I go by Areala, but my real name is Ayame." Her eyes sparked suddenly.  
  
"When your friend was just a little one, she was abandoned by her mother and father. Her mother kitsune disappeared, and her father kitsune was killed by two people, or more like demons. One of them looked like a human, but he had awesome powers. But to continue the story, your friend was abandoned, orphaned, as just a little one.  
  
"I was coming down this way, as I was before, when I heard the sound of someone crying. I rushed to a willow tree, and up in the branches, was your friend. It was cold out, and she was freezing to death, the poor thing. I took her in and she clutched to me tightly; she had a strong grip at such a young age.  
  
"I brought her with me to Kouga's cavern—" Ayame was interrupted.  
  
"—You know Kouga?!" InuYasha roared. I hadn't realized he was right behind me, nor Miroku. I noticed Shippou inching closer to the female wolf-youkai.  
  
"Hai. He was my fiancé."  
  
"Oh." Kagome mumbled, blushing guiltily. She felt guilty for "stealing" Kouga from Ayame. . .  
  
"Hai. So Kouga and I raised her up like she was one of ours. Eventually, I brought up to Kouga what we should name her. Kouga said that she looked similar to me, so he said that we should name her Ayame, to flatter me. Oh, I love him so! I don't exactly know where he is now. . .I left soon after because my tribe was moving along. Kouga bid me farewell, though he couldn't. It ached him. It's been three years since we've seen each other. . .I assume that after I left, the kitsune we raised, Ayame, grew bigger and matured, and left from Kouga's care, and found you."  
  
Ayame started crying as Kagome muttered Kouga's name.  
  
"Oh, gomen nasai, Ayame!"  
  
"K-K-K-Koooouuuugaaaaa!!"  
  
There was a sudden rustling in the grass.  
  
"Kouga?" Ayame sniffed, looking up as she wiped away a stray tear.  
  
"AYAME-SAMA!" A feminine young voice squeaked.  
  
A blur of orange and purple colors jumped on top of the startled wolf- youkai.  
  
It was Ayame! Err, the kitsune, Ayame.  
  
Shippou was ecstatic, as well as Ayame (the wolf-youkai).  
  
"What are you doing here, Ayame-sama?" asked the young kit excitedly.  
  
"Just getting a good look around."  
  
"Oh, I missed you!"  
  
"I missed you, too, Areala-chan!"  
  
The two embraced.  
  
"I haven't seen you since you left with your tribe, and I was only a baby."  
  
"You remember, huh?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
Areala ruffled her kit's hair playfully. Shippou wanted to be noticed, and he nudged Areala (the kitsune).  
  
"Oh! Shippou-chan!"  
  
"Where were you? We were so worried!"  
  
"I was here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I dunno. . ."  
  
"As long as you're okay!"  
  
The two kitsunes embraced, and we all watched in splendor.  
  
"Tell me again. WHY ARE WE GOING THIS WAY?! Kagome! Are you even listening to me?? KAGOME!" InuYasha complained.  
  
"Nn? Oh, gomen. We're going this way because Kouga lives up here, and he needs to see Ayame!"  
  
Kagome gave InuYasha the 'sit' treatment before he could protest.  
  
Behind me, Ayame trudged along with the two kitsunes, catching up on their pasts.  
  
Miroku was a few feet behind me, gazing back at Ayame. I smacked him. I could tell why he was looking. I bet it was her outfit that turned him on. . .Stupid houshi. . . . .  
  
Miroku only grinned, and reached for my derriere. I didn't give him enough time, only rewarded him with a good smack.  
  
Far ahead of us, Kouga was aroused in his cavern. He walked back in forth, making marks on the dirt floor. Something seemed important to him. His head raised, as he caught a whiff of a familiar scent.  
  
"Kagome. . ." he breathed, "my woman is seeking me out?"  
  
Then he scowled.  
  
"That worthless mutt is with her too! Better not interfere. Now that it is spring, it's mating season. And that can only mean. . ."  
  
Kouga imagined himself with Kagome, and their pups.  
  
His ears suddenly perked up.  
  
"Huh? I smell. . .someone. . .else. It's not that lech monk, or that exterminator. Someone else. . ."  
  
Ayame looked up as she noticed they were getting closer to Kouga. She could hardly wait to be reunited with her Kouga! Only, this was the moment Kagome feared. She didn't know if Ayame could take it, knowing that Kouga forgot about her, and was now practically doing courtship dances for Kagome. She shuddered as she imagined Ayame sobbing painfully.  
  
She shook the thought from her head.  
  
'Only a little bit more!' Ayame wondered excitedly. She scooped up her little kitsunes in her arms, and they snuggled in her warm furs. She cooed at the picture. Since it was the month of mating season, Kouga and herself could have wolf pups of their own!  
  
sniff, sniff Do I smell trouble coming soon? You never know. I FINALLY GOT THIS CHAPTER UP! My computer was just fixed because it was messed up. Thank goodness! Anyways, please let me know what you think of this by reviewing! Thank you!  
  
InuYashaBishi334 


	18. A Couple Reunited Mitzi Trouble Ahead!

~*~Chapter Seventeen: A Couple Reunited; Mitzi; Trouble Ahead!~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own InuYasha-tachi, etc. Although I have dreams of owning my most favoritest character, Miroku...Hai, 'tis true. Besides, if I did own Inu-tachi, I'd be rich and famous. *Lifestyles of the Rich and the Famous starts playing* You see it on TV, or in a magazine... ^^;;; Oops, day-dreaming again! Please le' me know what you think of this chapter! Arigatou!  
  
Ayame looked up as she noticed they were getting closer to Kouga. She could hardly wait to be reunited with her Kouga! Only, this was the moment Kagome feared. She didn't know if Ayame could take it, knowing that Kouga forgot about her, and was now practically doing courtship dances for Kagome. She shuddered as she imagined Ayame sobbing painfully.  
  
Kagome shook the thought from her head.  
  
'Only a little bit more!' Ayame wondered excitedly. She scooped up her little kitsunes in her arms, and they snuggled in her warm furs. She cooed at the picture. Since it was the month of mating season, Kouga and herself could have wolf pups of their own!  
  
Kouga ran from outside his cavern, curious to know who the familiar scent belonged to. He scanned the area, finally looking down the trail that led to his home. He noticed the familiar group that consisted of-his rival, InuYasha; his woman, Kagome; the annoying kitsune, Shippou; the lecherous monk, Miroku; and the skilled demon exterminator, Sango. They also had their newest recruit, yet another kitsune, Areala! He just realized: He had raised Areala with Areala! (A/N: Confusing, huh? With two Arealas.)  
  
Kouga ran down the path, unnoticed by the group, and stumbled into his fiancé.  
  
"Kouga, koi?"  
  
"Ayame?"  
  
"Kouga! It _is_ you!"  
  
"Hai! Haven't changed a bit."  
  
"Oh, I missed you so!"  
  
"I have as well!"  
  
Kagome watched in amazement. She hadn't expected Kouga to run past _her_ to see some other female! After all, Kouga _did_ claim her as _his_ woman, didn't he? But forget all that.  
  
"Kagome?" I started.  
  
The Miko looked at me.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked.  
  
"Maybe we should start calling Areala (the kitsune) some other name."  
  
"Like a nickname?"  
  
"Nick. . .name?" The new word felt weird as it rolled off my tongue.  
  
"It means that you call someone else different from their name."  
  
". . .Oh. Okay, then."  
  
"Hmm, how about. . .Mitzi?"  
  
"Mmm, okay."  
  
"I always loved the name Mitzi! Mitzi! Over here!"  
  
The young female kitsune looked towards us.  
  
"Who's Mitzi?" she called.  
  
"That's what we're nicknaming you so we don't get you and Areala mixed up!" I shouted back.  
  
". . .Okay. . ." Mitzi mumbled.  
  
We made sure with Areala and Kouga that it was okay to call Mitzi Mitzi. They agreed and proceeded to go inside Kouga's place. There was not much to expect from it- a rather large cave that was very musty.  
  
As the others and I started to follow, Kouga stopped us, even Kagome, who tried to enter. He flexed his claws, and warned us not to enter. They had to "catch-up-on-the-old-times". HA! Yeah, right! Do I hear mating season calling their names?  
  
We sat outside the cave—not in the entrance—for about, oh say, half- an-hour. Finally, two very proud and happy wolf-demons came walking out together, hand in hand, smiling. I could tell by Areala's facial expression, they were going to have pups!  
  
"Congratulations!" Kagome and I exclaimed.  
  
InuYasha just stood back and feh'd. Miroku jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow. Heh!  
  
Areala looked over in Kouga's direction and poked him in the chest.  
  
"Say something!" she whispered in his ear.  
  
"Right." he whispered back, "we're going—"  
  
"—to have pups. Congratulations." Miroku stated, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Areala placed a hand on her stomach tenderly. Kouga looked down at her hand and put his hand on hers. She smiled softly, her eyes had that special twinkle in them. She must feel so proud, not to mention, happy to be back with her fiancé.  
  
"Eh-hem. Well, um, shall we, err, leave you two alone? Eh-hem." I coughed nervously, looking everywhere but at the couple.  
  
They nodded gratefully, taking each other's hand in theirs. We left them and walked back down the rocky mountain path. Kagome looked behind her and stopped suddenly behind us. Unfortunately, Miroku, Shippou, Mitzi, Kirara, nor I, knew what was going on.  
  
InuYasha took Kagome's hand in his. He looked down at her seriously.  
  
"Kagome,"  
  
"I-Inu. . .Y-Yasha. . . ?" Kagome stuttered.  
  
The young Miko looked up into the hanyou's serious eyes. Those eyes she adored.  
  
"Kagome? I—I don't know how to—to say this,"  
  
"What is it, InuYasha? You know you can tell me anything. Is it about Kouga?"  
  
InuYasha flashed an annoyed look at Kagome at hearing Kouga's name, like it was poison.  
  
"Just. . .just forget it, okay? Sheesh!" InuYasha hissed, leaving Kagome standing there, tears collecting in her eyes.  
  
'Stupid Miko! What a wench! I can't believe I was about to tell her that I loved her! She can burn in Hell for all I care! Ah! What am I _thinking_?! Kagome! I need to get to Kagome! How could I be that way to her? How could I? She probably won't even want to see my face. . .Can't blame her though. . .She deserves better than me. . .'  
  
InuYasha was torn from his thoughts as I shrieked at him.  
  
"INUYASHA! IT'S KAGOME!"  
  
Tears spewed from my eyes like cascades. InuYasha didn't waste any time to think, and leapt up the path where Kagome once stood.  
  
Kagome looked up. She was falling! She hadn't even realized it. Once minute, InuYasha was being all sweet to her, the next, a real bitch. She was crying. She—she couldn't see. Then she tripped on a rock, and—and now, she was falling!  
  
I ran down the mountain path, climbing onto Kirara's back. She flew down the mountain. We were gaining on Kagome. Almost there.  
  
"Kagome! Grab my hand!"  
  
But she didn't bother to look at my hand. She stared into my face. Her eyes were lost pools of green, hurt. I could see through her eyes that her heart was broken, shattered into millions of pieces like the Shikon No Tama.  
  
"Sango. . .InuYasha. . ."  
  
I looked and saw InuYasha running below Kagome to catch her just in time. At that moment, when she fell into his arms, she pushed him and jumped from his reach.  
  
"How could you do this to me? Why, InuYasha?"  
  
"Kagome, I—I can explain."  
  
"No there's no need for explaining!"  
  
"YES THERE IS!!" InuYasha roared, shaking Kagome like a rag doll.  
  
"Kagome, what I was trying to tell you before is that I l—"  
  
InuYasha looked up and saw me, Miroku, and the others staring at him and Kagome.  
  
"Leave, why dontcha?! Leave!"  
  
We all left on command.  
  
"As I was trying to say, Kagome, I—l-love. . .y-y-y-you. . .Aishiteru*. . ." [Aishiteru-I love you]  
  
Kagome's eyes started to water, as fresh new tears spilled from her eyes.  
  
"Ohh, InuYasha! AISHITERU! I do too!"  
  
Kagome jumped into his arms, and he held her bridal-style.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Kagome! About. . .well. . .earlier, y'know. . ."  
  
"It's okay, InuYasha, koi! It doesn't matter now, that we're together. . ."  
  
"Are you two gonna kiss or what?" Haru and I asked stubbornly. Miroku was staring interestingly.  
  
InuYasha just glared up at us. I just smiled at Haru who stifled a laugh.  
  
*  
  
Nightfall fell quickly upon us. Kouga and Ayame offered us to sleep in their cave, except for InuYasha, which Kouga mentioned, Ayame giving him her look. Kouga finally allowed InuYasha inside. There was a lot of tossing and turning. I, yet again, was still awake. I saw Mitzi getting up and walking over next to Areala. I was thinking about the wolf hairs that we had to get and she read my mind. She chose several hairs from Kouga's back and gave them to me, before returning to Ayame's side.  
  
~Okay. Sorry I rushed it! This was a really rushed chapter because I wanted to finish it, 'cause I'm not supposed to be on the computer! ^^;;; I thought I should end it there, 'cause I got stupid homework to do! Please review and let me know of this chapter!~  
  
+InuYashaBishi334+ 


	19. Water Wars and A Trio of Perverts

Chapter Eighteen: Water Wars and a Trio of Perverts  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own InuYasha-tachi, etc. Although I have dreams of owning my most favoritest character, Miroku...Hai, 'tis true. Besides, if I did own Inu-tachi, I'd be rich and famous. Lifestyles of the Rich and the Famous starts playing You see it on TV, or in a magazine...Celebrities who want sympathy... ;;; Oops, day-dreaming again! Please le' me know what you think of this chapter! Arigatou!  
  
A/N: I fixed chapter sixteen, because I noticed that I accidentally named Ayame the wolf-demon--Areala.  
  
Kagome jumped into his arms, and he held her bridal-style.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Kagome! About. . .well. . .earlier, y'know. . ."  
  
"It's okay, InuYasha, koi! It doesn't matter now, that we're together. . ."  
  
"Are you two gonna kiss or what?" Haru and I asked stubbornly. Miroku was staring interestingly.  
  
InuYasha just glared up at us. I just smiled at Haru who stifled a laugh.  
  
Nightfall fell quickly upon us. Kouga and Ayame offered us to sleep in their cave, except for InuYasha, which Kouga mentioned, Ayame giving him her look. Kouga finally allowed InuYasha inside. There was a lot of tossing and turning. I, yet again, was still awake. I saw Mitzi getting up and walking over next to Areala. I was thinking about the wolf hairs that we had to get and she read my mind. She chose several hairs from Kouga's back and gave them to me, before returning to Ayame's side.  
  
"Thanks," I whispered, patting the happy kitsune on the head. She smiled and scampered to her surrogate mother's side, curling up asleep with Shippou. I placed the hairs inside one of the ties on my arms, and fell asleep with Kirara.  
  
I was the first to arise. I pulled the wolf hairs out, tip-toed over to Kagome, shaking her awake quietly.  
  
"Kagome. . .Kagome! Wake up!" I spoke softly, a tinge of excitement in my voice.  
  
"Mm, what? Mmf, not now, Sango. . .I'm getting at the good part. . .Ohh, InuYasha. . ."  
  
I stood there baffled, eyes huge, and sat myself down, poking Kagome to wake up now and then. Finally, I stood up, walked out of the cave, and down the path. As I reached the bottom of the path, I turned to my left, and found a lake. I filled up a giant leaf with water, carefully bringing it back to the cave. Slowly, carefully, I poured the freezing cold water over Kagome's face. There. . .that should do it. . .  
  
Kagome almost screamed, but stopped. She looked at me with a funny look. I showed her the wolf hairs. She clapped, mouthing the word "yay". I nodded and led her outside. We sat outside and chatted until the sun arose high at noon. I heard a yawning and the scuffling of feet.  
  
Ayame stepped outside and joined us, waiting for the guys to wake up. It wasn't until noon that we started to hear yawning and the guys stretching.  
  
"Morning." I murmured sleepily.  
  
"Mmf. . .Ugh. . ." – were the responses.  
  
Kouga growled as InuYasha stretched and purposely hit him in the jaw.  
  
Kagome seemed to feel a little down as the effect of Kouga ignoring her and being reunited with his sort-of fiancé. Especially since InuYasha isn't Prince Charming. . .  
  
Miroku stumbled out of the cave sleepily, falling on top of me. Actually, rather in my lap, face-down. My face burned pink as I was stunned.  
  
"M-Miroku. . .err, HENTAI, YOU STUPID BOUZO!"  
  
SLAP, SLAP, SLAP!  
  
Miroku dazed, head swirling around in circles as he walked away, rubbing his cheek.  
  
"Ah. . .it was worth it. . ."  
  
"Lech. . ." I retorted.  
  
He only smiled back at me. I glared. He smiled. Glare. Smile.  
  
"Gah!" I stomped off.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
I walked off to join Ayame and Kagome who had gone down to the lake to freshen up.  
  
"Hey! Sango! Wait up!" Nezumi called out, waving her arms frantically.  
  
I turned around and saw Nezumi sprinting to catch up to me. I stopped as she bent down on her knees, panting heavily.  
  
"Konbanwa, Nezumi." [Konbanwa-Hello]  
  
". . .Konbanwa. . .Sango. . ." the younger girl gasped.  
  
I looked down as I felt Kirara and Tahallan nuzzling me.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Kirara and Tally! Good morning."  
  
The tiny neko-youkais mewed in response. They looked quite young, really, but they was rather quite old. I have a feeling that they've been around for about a thousand years or so.  
  
Mist receded from the surface of the lake as the two of us reached it. I took in the sweet-smelling air and honeysuckles that sprouted everywhere. I had just remembered: I love honeysuckles! I started plucking off handfuls of the sweet-tasting flower-like things. I pulled off the stem, and a trickle of honey dribbled onto my tongue. It took about 5 minutes to eat all of the honeysuckles I plucked. As soon as I was satisfied, I stripped myself of my yukata and skirt, and stepped into the shallows of the lake. It felt cold, but very refreshing. I heard splashing far off into the deeper end of the lake, and could see the three figures of Kagome, Ayame, and Nezumi splashing each other.  
  
"Kagome," I asked as I reached the girl from the future, "what are you wearing? Won't that get wet and will be ruined when you get out?"  
  
Kagome smiled and shook her head.  
  
"In my time, they make clothes that you can wear in the water, and they won't get wrinkled. They're called swim-suits."  
  
"Swim-suits?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Oh."  
  
She smiled and turned around and splashed furiously at Nezumi, who dunked her underwater.  
  
"Ha! That's what you get for dunking me!"  
  
"Is that all you got?" Nezumi boasted.  
  
"Oh, so you want some more, do ya? Well, come and get it!"  
  
"EEK!"  
  
I ducked underwater just in time as they looked mischievously at me.  
  
"Ha ha! You two didn't. . .get. . .me. . . ?" I squeaked.  
  
SPLASH!  
  
The next thing I knew, I had water up my nose, very painful, mind you, and I was soaking wet. I swam after them, a look of revenge on my face.  
  
Up above us, the guys were watching interestedly. All of them had a smile similar to Houshi-sama's when he's done something lecherous. Miroku kept pointing down at us. Lucky for Kagome, she was wearing a. . .what's the word. . .swim. . .swim-suit! Lucky her.  
  
As I swam furiously after the two younger girls, screaming their hearts out as I continued to splash them, I happened to run into Ayame, who was staring up at the cliff. I followed her gaze, and my smile melted into a frown. I ducked under the water, only my head popping up, and I yelled at them.  
  
"You yaros! How. . .how dare you!! I'm gonna kill you Houshi-sama when I get up there! Mark my words! You are gonna get it!! Wait, that didn't sound right," I screeched, "but I keep my word. Wait until I get my hands on you," [Yaro-Bastard]  
  
Miroku ducked behind InuYasha as I growled at him, hiding myself more and more underwater. Ayame only made a face at Kouga, who looked down at the ground he was standing on, and made way to return to his cavern, tail between his legs. She smirked. Ayame knew that Kouga would listen to her, whatever she pleased, fulfilling her every whim.  
  
"Ayame, how can you get Kouga to listen to you like that? I wish Miroku would do that. Listen to me."  
  
"Oh, he's stubborn, all right, but he'll listen to me, because that's how he is, ne?." [Ne-Don't you think?]  
  
"Hai."  
  
Kagome handed us towels to dry up, and we gathered our clothes, dressing rather quickly. We hurried from the lake and up the mountain path. Nezumi stepped on her robe, tripped, and fell.  
  
"Ouch. . ."  
  
Ayame held out a helping hand, and Nezumi took it, raising on her feet.  
  
"Clumsy me. . ."  
  
I was the first to the top, and I saw Miroku was still there, though the other two were inside, surprisingly. I tapped my foot impatiently.  
  
"Ahem. . ."  
  
Miroku looked up at me with an innocent face.  
  
"Hai, Sango?"  
  
"What're you doing?"  
  
"Oh, just. . .you know. . .resting here. . ."  
  
"So you just decided to stay out here by yourself, while Kouga and InuYasha were inside the cave, ripping each other apart, just so you could spy on us?"  
  
"Ano. . .H-hai?"  
  
"Errr, WRONG!" I laughed.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
I felt Miroku's hand on my rear, and I froze, the muscles in my entire body tensing and flexing. I could feel the veins popping from my temples and forehead. My fists twitched, and I grit my teeth. I craned my head around very, very slowly, and. . .  
  
"HENTAI, YOU STUPID, STUPID BAKA! YOU BOUZO! WHY THE HELL DO YOU DO THAT??" I exploded.  
  
Miroku only grinned sheepishly and took back his hand in offense.  
  
"Gomen ne, Sango."  
  
"Yeah, you better be. . ." I muttered under my breath.  
  
Before I turned on my heel to walk inside the cave, I patted Houshi- sama on the head.  
  
"Hey, Sango! We're getting ready to make the potion to change you guys back!" Nezumi called from inside.  
  
I jumped with excitement and ran inside.  
  
"Yoshi, you got the hairs from a wolf-demon?" [Yoshi-Okay]  
  
"Yup!" Kagome held up the hairs, and waved them.  
  
"Good. Now, do you also have the hairs of a fluffy boa tail?"  
  
I nodded, and handed them to her.  
  
"Now, all we need is. . .the tooth of a miko."  
  
Kagome pulled the tooth from her bag and gave that to Nezumi, who had a pot of boiling water, and dumped the stuff in it.  
  
"Now all you have to do, is drink a cup of this, each of you."  
  
"That all?" I declared, "Yoshi."  
  
Kagome handed me a cup from her time, and I dunk it in the boiling water, and gulped it down.  
  
"Yecch! WHAT IS THIS?" I spit it out.  
  
"Oh, Kami-sama. . .I'm growing. . .a cat's tail. . .Nezumi, what did you read wrong?"  
  
"Uh, oops. . .It was supposed to be an eyelash from each of you instead of the wolf hairs. . .Gomen. . ."  
  
I growled and plucked out an eyelash and dunked it in the boiling water. Kagome did so also. Nezumi continued to stir the water with her wand. Satisfied, she filled two cups, and handed them to both Kagome and I.  
  
"Drink up, you two!"  
  
Sighing, I held the cup to my lips, and gulped down.  
  
"D-did it work. . . ?" Kagome and I asked hopefully.  
  
Yay! End of this chapter! Please let me know if you like it! Gotta go! Oh, before YOU go, check out my website, which is on my BIO.   
  
InuYashaBishi334 


	20. Did It Work?

Chapter Nineteen: Did It Work?  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own InuYasha-tachi, etc. They all belong to Rumiku Takahashi. Although I have fantasies of owning them!

* * *

Kagome handed me a cup from her time, and I dunk it in the boiling water, and gulped it down.  
  
"Yecch! WHAT IS THIS?" I spit it out.  
  
"Oh, Kami-sama. . .I'm growing. . .a cat's tail. . .Nezumi, what did you read wrong?"  
  
"Uh, oops. . .It was supposed to be an eyelash from each of you instead of the wolf hairs. . .Gomen. . ."  
  
I growled and plucked out an eyelash and dunked it in the boiling water. Kagome did so also. Nezumi continued to stir the water with her wand. Satisfied, she filled two cups, and handed them to both Kagome and I.  
  
"Drink up, you two!"  
  
Sighing, I held the cup to my lips, and gulped down.  
  
"D-did it work. . . ?" Kagome and I asked hopefully.

* * *

"Well, did it?" I urged.  
  
"Ano. . ." Nezumi scratched her head, acting nervous.  
  
"Whaddya mean, ''ano. . .'' ??!!"  
  
"Uhh. . .well, I don't really know. . .you guys have ta see for yourselves. . ."  
  
". . .C'mon, Kagome."  
  
"Ano. . .Sango? We—" Kagome started.  
  
"Shush! We need to go to the river and see if we're back!"  
  
"But that's what I'm trying—"  
  
"—to what?"  
  
"We're back. Look at me."  
  
I sighed, and turned my head around. My eyes widened.  
  
"Ka—Ka—Kagome! You—I—we—we're back! We're back!"  
  
"I know! Isn't it great?"  
  
"Great? It's not great!"  
  
"Nani? It's. . .not?"  
  
"No. It's wonderful, stupendous, miraculous—"  
  
"—Oh, hai! Of course!"  
  
Kagome grabbed my wrist and dragged me back up to the others, and away from the river. It was shining brightly, and blinding me, thanks to the reflection of the sun dancing off the surface of the cool, slow-moving water.  
  
"InuYasha! We're back!" Kagome cried, leaping into the hanyou's open arms. "We're back! Isn't it great—"  
  
"—Wonderful." I interrupted, coughing.  
  
"Right. But isn't it, Inu-chan? Err, koi."  
  
"Hai, I guess," the hanyou murmured.  
  
"But. . .but. . .but, aren't. . .you happy?" The young miko queried expectantly.  
  
"Duh. I was joking. 'Course I'm glad you're back," InuYasha fell to the ground as Kagome leapt atop him more, as she embraced him tighter.  
  
"Kagome—can't—breathe. . ."  
  
"Gomen!"  
  
I laughed from the corner, my leg crossed in front of the other, as I watched InuYasha's hand grabbing the air as Kagome smothered him with hugs, and perhaps, kisses? I wouldn't know, I wasn't close enough.  
  
"Well, konbanwa, Sango. Nice to see you're back in your wonderful body, ne?"  
  
I turned around to see that familiar handsome face, regarding a certain Houshi-sama.  
  
"Konbanwa, Houshi-sama. Hai, it is much better being in my body,"  
  
I noticed his eyes ogling at every curving inch of my body. I furrowed my brow and I smacked him, not as hard as I normally do, since I was back in my own body.  
  
"Ow."  
  
"Don't ogle me, and I won't do that."  
  
"But how can I resist, with such a lovely figure as such? Ah, please don't hit me,"  
  
My eyes lightened as he braced himself for a slap, waiting, and waiting, so expectantly. I instead raised a trembling hand to stroke his silky, neat hair, which was mostly always kept in its dragon tail. His brace loosened, and he opened a lazy eye to peer up at me, wondering what I was doing in this strange act. I only smiled, patted his head, and walked off. I knew he was staring at me, or at least, I gathered the thought, but let it go this time. I sat down next to Kagome, who let InuYasha go, who was gladly taking in air like it was a precious gift, and there would be no more of it.  
  
"Well, what do you want to do today," she grinned as she questioned me.  
  
"Dunno, whatever you want to,"  
  
"Let's go to the hot spring!"  
  
"Sssh! Miroku's looking over at us,"  
  
"Hey, ano, InuYasha? We're goin' out, to, ano, get somethin' ta eat, 'kay?"  
  
"Mm-hmm, sure, whatever."  
  
"Arigatou. Let's go, Sango,"  
  
"Right in front of you!" I waved as Kagome looked behind her, then at me in the doorway.  
  
We ran from the hut, turning our heads occasionally to look over our shoulders, just in case for sight of a certain lecherous bouzo. Kagome's eyes wondered around, spotting for any signs of the hot springs. Suddenly, I heard her gasp.  
  
". . .Kagome. . . ?" I gasped, looking around for the now-missing miko.  
  
I then felt something slip over my mouth and inside it, and I was lifted up into the air, placed on something hard, yet hairy. I tried to cry out, but my despairing cries were muffled by a thick thong strip. My mind raced to a memory of Miroku and me sitting together on a large stone, overlooking a pond. A spider crawled up my arm, and I smacked it, but missed. Miroku then reached for the hairy, eight-legged creature, and placed it on the grass below us, and then rested his head dotingly on my shoulder. That had been a great day, noticeably since Miroku hadn't tried once to grope me then. I was jerked from my thoughts as I felt movement. I looked around as best as I could, and I saw a horrified Kagome, who was gagged and dangling over the back of a spider-youkai.  
  
I remembered that Kagome hated bugs, especially spiders. I could only imagine the fear she was experiencing right now. If she hates those tiny, itty-bitty spiders, well, say hello to the giant buggers. Kagome was wrestling and kicking and screaming as best as she could as the spider- youkais moved along with us, their prey. Worst thing is, humans are the main course of a spider-youkai. . .  
  
The last thing I remembered was seeing Miroku walking along our path, unaware of the youkais. He was resting his hand along a rough tree trunk, and overhead him on a thick branch, was an obese spider-youkai. It spun a rope of its silk, and scurried down on top of the startled monk. Speedily, the spider wrapped Miroku in a silky cocoon, and lifted him on its back, and hurried off to, I guess, the head of the spider-youkai herd. Or is it a herd? I guess you could call it that. . .At that moment, before everything blacked out, I just wanted to break loose of my capturer and run and embrace Miroku, tearing him from his bindage. Unfortunately for him, and me as well, the spider jabbed its fangs into his arm, injecting poison. (A/N: Miroku gets poisoned a lot, doesn't he?) I screamed as well as I could, before I felt the fangs injected into the back of my neck. After that, everything was a blur. . .  
  
::At the hut::  
  
"Jeez, what's takin' Kagome and Sango so long?" InuYasha whined, pacing the floor back and forth.  
  
"A little nervous about their koi, eh, Inu-chan?"  
  
"NANI?? And only Kagome can call me Inu-chan,"  
  
Nezumi smiled to herself as InuYasha crossed his arms, pityingly, and said nothing more.  
  
"Nezumi-kun, will ya brush my tail? I can't reach it today, my arm hurts. . ." The little kitsune whimpered, a solemn look on his face.  
  
"YAY!" Nezumi exclaimed, grabbing Shippou by the tail, and placing him in her lap, proceeding to brush the appendage on his lower back. Shippou sighed with contentment, a purr equivalent to a neko's, although it was more like a kitsune's, knowing as he is one.  
  
::At the spider-youkais' cave::  
  
I groaned, regaining consciousness, as I sat upright. Head lolling back, I mumbled to myself, "Where the hell am I?"

* * *

So...how do you like it? Please review so I'll know if you liked it or not! Thanks! And special thanks to all my reviewers, making this happen! And let's keep KawaiiNezumi7's computer in our thoughts, because it is not working, and I have to upload everything for her with her floppy disk. ---   
  
InuYashaBishi334  
  
If you haven't already, check out my new website, which is posted on my BIO!

* * *


	21. The Captives

Chapter Twenty: The Captives  
  
**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own InuYasha-tachi, etc. They all belong to Rumiku Takahashi. Although I have fantasies of owning them!**

* * *

_::At the hut::  
  
"Jeez, what's takin' Kagome and Sango so long?" InuYasha whined, pacing the floor back and forth.  
  
"A little nervous about their koi, eh, Inu-chan?"  
  
"NANI?? And only Kagome can call me Inu-chan,"  
  
Nezumi smiled to herself as InuYasha crossed his arms, pityingly, and said nothing more.  
  
"Nezumi-kun, will ya brush my tail? I can't reach it today, my arm hurts. . ." The little kitsune whimpered, a solemn look on his face.  
  
"YAY!" Nezumi exclaimed, grabbing Shippou by the tail, and placing him in her lap, proceeding to brush the appendage on his lower back. Shippou sighed with contentment, a purr equivalent to a neko's, although it was more like a kitsune's, knowing as he is one.  
  
::At the spider-youkais' cave::  
  
I groaned, regaining consciousness, as I sat upright. Head lolling back, I mumbled to myself, "Where the hell am I?"_

* * *

"Ugh. . .Kagome? Miroku? Where are you? Nani? Who's this," Mumbling through the thong strip, I rubbed the back of my head gingerly, noticing an extra captive, who looked like she was in her early twenties. She had sandy blonde hair, and amber eyes. She wore a very short, very tight, red kimono that rode up her thighs. I figured it was too small for her, or that was all she had. I was about to crawl over to her, but stopped, noticing the head spider arousing from his resting place on a large rock jutting out from the earth.  
  
As soon as it was safe, I rolled on my side, and crawled over to the now sleeping and bound girl. I realized my hands were bound also, so I tried my best to tap her. She awoke with a startle. She tried to speak, but couldn't. Her eyes suddenly widened and she closed them, pretending to be asleep.  
  
_'What is she doing. . . ?'_ I thought to myself curiously, my body hovering close to the ground. A sharp blow to my head, and my short breaths escaped from me thickly. One of the spider minions had stricken me with a dull leg; luckily, the pincer on it had broken off. Otherwise, I would've died of poisoning. I gasped as I remembered the same spider that struck me, had pinched the back of my neck. Without having to touch the new scar with my hands, I already knew there really was, in fact, a new scar added in my collection.  
  
"Get up, teme." The savage beast growled with a low voice. It then turned to the head spider, which was the largest of them all, and started to speak to it in their own language, which were clicking noises. All the other spiders seemed to be cheering, knowing that, as they were jumping on their back legs, like a horse, and were waving their front legs, clicking simultaneously with excitement. The head spider moved its head up and down as if in approval of something, and silence. [Teme-Bitch]  
  
I gathered it wasn't something good, and I crawled to a corner, and almost died of a heart attack. Miroku must've gotten loose of his bindings and crawled over here in this crevice, because he was hiding here, free of his silky cocoon bindings. He held a finger up to his mouth, because the spiders hadn't obviously discovered this spot. Or perhaps they had. . .  
  
I started whining because I still had the strip inside my mouth.  
  
"Oh, right. Gomen nasai, Sango. Here, let me help you with that. . .There, that should do it,"  
  
With that, he ripped it off.  
  
"Domo arigatou gosaimazu, Miroku!" [Domo arigatou gosaimazu-Thank you very much!]  
  
"Listen, they must be having a council of some sort. Like a death penalty, perhaps," Miroku pointed out, wrapping his arm around me protectively. I tried to move my hands to situate them on my lap, as I normally do, but they were tied behind my back. I just left it like that. I liked the closeness between Miroku and I. Wait, what am I thinking? I can't allow myself to love him! Or can I? Oh, I'm confusing myself! But I love him! Or at least. . .don't I. . . ? I'm sure of it, I am.  
  
"A. . .death penalty? For what?" I questioned.  
  
"Well, you do know, of course, humans are the main diet of a spider-youkai, right?"  
  
"Hai,"  
  
"Well, that's probably the reason,"  
  
"Miroku! That—that girl out there! What if it's her they're putting the death penalty on? Miroku, onegai, go out there and bring her in here! Onegai!" [Onegai-Please]  
  
"I'll be back," Miroku whispered as he crawled over me, and crouched down to the ground, making his way to the girl, very slowly. He tapped her, and she looked over at him, a relieved look. He pulled her over to our crevice, and was back inside as quickly when he left.  
  
Miroku pulled off the strip from her mouth and she gasped for air.  
  
"Arigatou! I appreciate your help. My name is Ailsa; I've been a captive of these horrid creatures for three days!"  
  
"Oh, we were just brought in today," I mumbled, "Hey, Miroku. What were you doing around outside to be caught by the youkais?"  
  
"Oh, just to make sure no bandits or thieves were around you when you were bathing in the hot springs. . ."  
  
I made a sarcastic face at him. (¬.¬)  
  
"Hai, sure. . ."  
  
"Ano. . .can we please leave this place before the sacrifice?" Ailsa reproved.  
  
"Hai, but how can we get past them without them noticing?"  
  
"Well, we need a distraction," Miroku suggested.  
  
"So you're offering to be the distraction?" I asked.  
  
"Iie."  
  
". . .Well, I'm not. . ."  
  
"Onegai, nobody will be the distraction. We just all need to be cautious and alert so they won't spot us," Ailsa pleaded.  
  
"Yoshi." Miroku and I answered.  
  
"On the count of three. . ."  
  
"THREE!" I exclaimed in a low voice, rolling from the crevice, and, out into daylight? Did I really make it outside? The next person out was Ailsa, dragging Kagome outside by the leg. I untied her, and we waited for Miroku to come out, but it was a while. Then a roar. All the spider-youkais screeched, and Miroku's growl and the tiny bells on his shakoujo could be heard.  
  
"Miroku. . ." I whispered, trembling hands clutching my chest. I walked over to a rock and started rubbing the strip binding my wrists against it. The leather material became looser and looser, until it finally ripped. I pulled off Ailsa's and ran inside to retrieve what was rightfully mine. Miroku.  
  
"Stay here, Ailsa-sama. Miroku!" I cried. Luckily, I had been wearing my demon exterminator (cat) suit. Thrusting out my katana, I ran over to where Miroku was held in the air by a pincered leg. I sliced it off, and Miroku fell on his back, pulling himself up with his shakoujo.  
  
"Arigatou, Sango-sama," he groaned.  
  
"C'mon, let's get outta here!"  
  
I pulled Miroku by the arm, and raced outside with him. I could hear several stomps and clicking screeches. Ailsa, Miroku, Kagome, and I ran out from the cavern, into a tall grass field. Nothing but tall grass. As we heard a spider coming upon us, we ducked under the grass, and rolled away from a heavy leg that almost crushed us. Fortunately, it didn't suspect us hiding there.  
  
As soon as the whole herd of spider-youkais trampled a few feet from us, down a hill, we made a dash for it. As we came to a valley nearby our camp, we had to depart from Ailsa.  
  
"Ja ne! Arigatou! You've been a big help, helping me to escape! I'll never forget you!"  
  
"Ja ne, Ailsa-sama!" I shouted back, waving at the appreciative young woman.  
  
It was getting a little late, but it was only late afternoon. Kagome journeyed a little ahead of me, and my feet dragged me alongside the edge of the wood. I was startled when Miroku scooped me up in his arms.  
  
"You're tired, Sango. Don't worry about my "naughty" hand. I'll only keep them in the appropriate place,"  
  
Was Miroku trying to butter me up? Trying to use me? Or more likely, my body? I just played along with him, and allowed him to.  
  
"We're back!" Miroku said, as we approached.  
  
Kagome skipped inside the hut, and we saw Nezumi cuddled up with Areala and Shippou, and InuYasha, Tahallan, Kirara slept in the corner, Haru on his futon. She nestled herself down in his lap, and dozed off right away. [Futon-Bed]  
  
"Well, I'm bushed, too. I'm going to settle down for the afternoon. Ano. . ." There was a long, awkward pause, ". . . . .would you care to. . .join me. . .Miro. . .ku?" I blushed a deep crimson as he sat down beside me. He held his hands up as if showing I could trust him. I fell asleep right then, comfortable with my pillow, Miroku. I'm sure he liked me as his blanket as well.

* * *

Okey-dokey, finished with this chapter. Phew. Me tired. Just got back from my tennis practice, and boy, was it HOT out! I almost died out there. Groan. Don't wanna do that again, no, no, no, no, no!  
  
InuYashaBishi334

* * *


	22. The Proposal

Chapter Twenty-One: The Proposal  
  
Disclaimer: **sigh ** Won't you just look at all the previous chapters, okay? **grin** Wow, I'm not alone! Am I alone? **looks around** Guess I am...Darn it! Oh, well. On with story. Enjoy.  


* * *

_"We're back!" Miroku said, as we approached.  
  
Kagome skipped inside the hut, and we saw Nezumi cuddled up with Areala and Shippou, and InuYasha, Tahallan, Kirara slept in the corner, Haru on his futon. She nestled herself down in his lap, and dozed off right away. [Futon-Bed]  
  
"Well, I'm bushed, too. I'm going to settle down for the afternoon. Ano. . ." There was a long, awkward pause, ". . . . .would you care to. . .join me. . .Miro. . .ku?" I blushed a deep crimson as he sat down beside me. He held his hands up as if showing I could trust him. I fell asleep right then, comfortable with my pillow, Miroku. I'm sure he liked me as his blanket as well._

__

_

* * *

_

The hazy morning sun crept its way up the canvas of sky, ribbons of purple, pink, and blue. Through the door hole, the sunlight filled up the room with a golden light, settling perfectly on my face. My eyes squinted harder to block out the light, but I was now awake. I rubbed my eyes sleepily, and scanned my group.  
  
There was InuYasha, in the corner, Kagome atop his lap; Kirara beside InuYasha, Tahallan beside Kagome; Shippou and Areala lay snuggled beside them, yawning in their sleep, so innocently; and Nezumi, she lay asleep with the kitsunes; finally, my eyes settled upon Haru, who was turning in the futon.  
  
I realized I had not seen Miroku, and only one glance to my side, and I found myself, sitting in his lap! Having moved, I would've awakened him, but I wished not to, so I dared not to make any movements. I snuggled closer to him, having a crick in my lower back from sleeping in a rather awkward position.  
  
Little did I know, Miroku was awakening underneath me. He smiled to himself, his pearly white teeth showing. His hair was bedraggled, and he had pulled it down from its dragon tail. Now, it showed all the different colors in his hair the sun was playing on. Although his hair was deep obsidian color, the sun displayed gold, and yellow, and red little lines. He shook his head slightly, and cocked it to have a better gaze at me.  
  
Of course, I had no idea what he was thinking about.  
  
Later, still early in the morning, but rather late for InuYasha, everyone awoke, fully rested, and ready to start a new day. Kagome was mingling with InuYasha in the corner yet again. I offered to gather firewood, a bit tad annoyed of seeing the same thing every time I looked at them. Miroku wanted to come with me, so I allowed him, stepping behind him, in case if he wanted to cop a feel on me.  
  
"Oh, Sango? Before you and Miroku go, I was talking to InuYasha," **(What a surprise. I never gathered them to talk before!)** "We have to go back in my time. My mother expects me home soon, since it's my ototo's birthday. I can't leave InuYasha here, because then I can't keep an eye on him. So he's leaving with me. Shippou and Areala are staying, though, and so are Nezumi and Haru. Is that okay with you? Sango?" **[Ototo-Little brother]  
**  
"Oh, yeah, sure, sure. Go and. . .have a good time," I exclaimed sarcastically, half of me not fond being alone with Miroku, "I'll be all right,"  
  
"Sure of it?" she queried.  
  
I nodded my head slowly, not catching her worried glance.  
  
"Okay! C'mon, InuYasha! Souta's birthday should be starting soon! Bye, everyone!"  
  
Kagome dragged off her hanyou, outside, and I could hear her muttering just barely.  
  
"Be quiet, InuYasha! And stay still! Besides, those two need some time to their own, and I don't want them to be bothered." The last sentence, I didn't quite catch.  
  
"Well, you heard her, Miroku. Let's gather some wood."  
  
"Right behind you, Sango,"  
  
_'THAT HOUSHI BETTER NOT TRY AND GROPE ME, OTHERWISE HE'LL GET A WHACKING WITH THIS FIREWOOD. . .'_ I thought as I picked up piles of wood, having to bend down, unfortunately. Good thing, though, Miroku hasn't so far laid a hand on me!  
  
About the time we finished gathering wood, it was sunset. My neck was sore, and so were my arms. I sat down heavily with a thump, and fell onto my back, feeling the grass tickle my cheeks. I heard the grass crunching and knew Miroku was coming towards me.  
  
"I guess we could stay here for a while. Lady Kagome and InuYasha shouldn't be arriving soon. . ." I heard him mutter.  
  
I nodded my head and continued breathing lightly, closing my eyes. The stars started to shine above us miraculously. Miroku settled himself down beside me, and started to whisper in my ear, his misty breath sending a chilling, yet pleasurable sensation down my spine.  
  
"Before my otou-san died, he used to take me out on clear starry nights, and tell me about how the stars came to be, how the gods and goddesses created them for us humans to appreciate. . ." **[Otou-Father]  
**  
I rolled over to look at him, and propped myself up with my elbow.  
  
"Really? My otou-san used to do that too. . .before everything just. . .collapsed. . ." I heaved.  
  
Then, after that, I really don't know how I brought up talking about the people in my village when I was just a little shoujo. . . **[Shoujo- Girl]  
**  
"Hai, when I was just a little shoujo, all the boys just ignored me, or disrespected me, at least, that's all I remember. . .Only because I wasn't as feminine as most girls are supposed to be. . .But there was only _one_ shounen who actually appreciated me. I can't remember his name, but he was the only nice shounen I can remember. . .  
  
"I had my favorite child's play thing—my rag doll usagi. I know, I know. Don't laugh. But it was my favorite thing I had! At least, before my okaa- san died after giving birth to Kohaku. . .She gave it to me as a birthday present. . . **[Usagi-Bunny ; Okaa-Mother]  
**  
"But as I was saying, I loved it so much, I carried it everywhere with me! And there was the town bully. He bossed everyone younger than him as he pleased. He saw me with my usagi. So he took it. But that one shounen I was telling you about, well, he got so angry, it wasn't even funny! He was so angry, he kicked him in the shins hard enough so I could grab my little usagi. Afterwards, he wanted me to be his kanojo. I didn't know what to do. I was so _young_! So. . .I said _"iie"_. . .  
  
"He was very upset, and I never saw him after that. Only since two years ago, did I. I felt bad. I would've said yes, but I didn't love him. He couldn't take it. Itai, it must've hurt him." **[Itai-Ouch/it hurts]**  
  
"Hai, Sango. His feelings were probably crushed."  
  
"I know, I know. . .I felt bad enough then. But as I was saying, two years ago, I saw him. He was nineteen, I was fourteen. . . He proposed. Proposed to marry. . .me. I didn't even recognize him—"  
  
"—and again you said _"iie"_, right?"  
  
"Un. Then. . .I met you. And Lady Kagome, InuYasha, and Shippou-chan,"  
  
**[Un-Yes (Informal)]  
**  
There was a long silence after that. . .  
  
"Sango? Ano, I—I have something I—I need. . .to tell you. . ."  
  
"H—hai, Miroku?"  
  
"I haven't really felt this way before. . .at least, not as much. . .Sango, what I'm trying to say is, that when. . .when _you_ joined the group, I—I had. . .a—a _meaning_ to live. . .Sango. . .I—I love you. . ._Aishiteru_. . ."  
  
". . . .M-M-Miro. . .ku? I—is it. . .is it true? Do. . .do you really _mean_ it?"  
  
"Hai, itoshii. It _is_ true," **[Itoshii-Beloved]  
**  
"Miroku. . .I—I don't know what to say. . .except for that. . .I love you, too!"  
  
"Then, will you live with me, and bear my children?"  
  
"HAI!"  
  
"As many as I want? Ten, or even twenty?"  
  
"HAI! As long I get to be with you, I accept!"  
  
I scooted across the now-covered-with-dew-grass, and almost sitting on top of Miroku. He wrapped his arm around me, and I snuggled closer, resting my head on his shoulder, and he just pulled me closer. The sun was now long gone, and the moon took its place, nestled high in the sky, blanketed by clouds.  
  
"Aishiteru, Miroku. . ." I whispered, placing a chaste kiss on the apple of his cheek. **[Aishiteru-I love you]  
**  
He only smiled, and pulled me closer. . .  
  
I don't know how long we were there exactly, but I suppose we fell asleep together, in each other's arms. Behind us, hiding in the bushes, sat, of course, Kagome, InuYasha, and Shippou. Kagome was cheering, _"banzai!"_ to herself. InuYasha covered a clawed hand over young Shippou's eyes, and peered at us. **[Banzai-Yay!]  
**  
"I knew someday that shoujo'd fall for that monk. . ."  
  
A pool of the sun's rays filled the area Miroku and I slept in. It swept over my eyes swiftly and gracefully. I slowly opened my brown orbs, and rubbed them, stretching widely. I gasped _"oh!"_ as I realized Miroku was snuggled tightly around my waist. I then remembered what had taken place earlier that night. I wondered if Miroku and I tried to do _it_ or not. . .  
  
Suddenly realizing that we hadn't brought back the firewood back to our lodge, I hurriedly collected them.  
  
_'Nezumi and the others are probably worried sick about Miroku and I! Or are they? I could've sworn I heard rustling in the bushes behind us last night. . .It couldn't be Kagome and InuYasha; they're in her time, aren't they?'_ I wondered to myself. I suddenly dropped the sticks, and dragged Miroku up the hill. Forgot to awaken thee. . .  
  
As I stepped inside the lodge, I saw Nezumi and Haru sleeping back-to- back on the futon. I dropped the sticks on the floor below them, and tapped Nezumi awake. No trouble at all, she just shot up straight, eyes wide as ever they could be. She saw I was motioning to Haru sleeping beside her, and explained.  
  
"So you and Haru, are brother and sister? Oh, this is too much! Way too much!"  
  
"Hai! We both were born to my parents in the same village. When Haru grew older, the head chief of our village didn't accept him as one of us. So my parents sent him off to a foster family instead of seeing their son banned from the village, or possibly, worse.  
  
"So he went off to live with his other family, and about three years later, I was born! See, I'm fourteen, and he's. . .ano. . how old IS he. . . ?"  
  
"Well, if he's three years older than you, he'd be seventeen!"  
  
"Oh, hai. Duh."  
  
"Hai. Duh." I laughed.  
  
"But you see, he's got magic powers like me. Wake up, aniue!" **[Aniue- Older brother]  
**  
"Mmf, what?" Haru yawned sleepily.  
  
"Show her what you really look like!" Nezumi urged excitedly.  
  
"Yosh. Now get a good look at me, Sango." **[Yoshi/Yosh-Okay/All right]  
**  
"Yosh." My eyes scanned over his robes, still dark blue. Same eye color, brown. Same ebony-colored hair.  
  
With a swish, he reached into his pocket, pulling out a wooden wand, and pointed it at himself. A purplish flash surrounded him, and it then evaporated into the air. Now before my eyes, stood a sandy-blonde haired boy, still of the age seventeen, who wore green robes identical to Nezumi's, and now had baby-blue eyes.  
  
"If this is what you truly look like," I asked, "why do you disguise yourself?"  
  
"So my village people could not recognize me. I assume they think I am a wanted man. So I disguise myself."  
  
"Sango, don't you think we look alike! We're not twins, but we are so much alike!" Nezumi chirped.  
  
The younger girl stood next to Haru. She was shoulder's length to him, her auburn hair was a shade darker than his, and the only thing different was their eyes. But I now realized, they both have freckles! Not noticeable, but they are there. Nezumi waltzed over to me. She was tall for her age, because I have to look up at her! I'm older, and I'm shorter? That sucks.  
  
I laughed,  
  
"That is _so_ not fair! I'm older than you, Nezumi, and yet you tower over me! S_o_ not fair!"  
  
"Ha ha!" she laughed back.  
  
In the doorway, I could see Kagome standing there with InuYasha. She was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Have a nice time together, you two?" She grinned more.  
  
I gasped as pink tinged my cheeks. I felt so hot as my anger over- swept me.  
  
"Kagome! I—you—how. . ._you_ set it up!" I cried, walking into the corner where Miroku sat, listening to the conversation coolly. As soon as he saw me walk over to him, he gathered me in his lap. I rested my head against him. How I adored that earthy smell that hung on him. It really goes with him. But that earthy tone, I guess, just turns me on! I would never tell anyone that, though. Kagome glanced at us, and smiled as InuYasha slung his arm over her shoulder.  
  
"Told you my plan would work. . ." she whispered in his ear.  
  
I heard Kagome whispering, but ignored her. I was too busy occupying Miroku's lap to even notice. He loves me. And I love him. What more could I want? Everything is just so perfect. Nothing in the world could be better than this. I want this moment to last forever. . .for an eternity. . .I _feel_ as if a whole eternity is just going by us, as I snuggle deeper into my itoshii's lap.  
  
_'Someday,'_ I began to think, _'we'll be able to beat Naraku, side-by-side, we'll defeat him. That day will come very soon. I know it will. Then Miroku's curse will be gone, and I'll be free to live with him, happy to be with him, and happy to know I had avenged my father and ototo. How I can't wait for that day to come. Only can I train myself harder, so I can be more than a match to fight him. Once and for all. I will prove to myself to Naraku and to everyone else, that I am strong enough to beat him. I hope that day comes soon. And I'll be ready. Ready to make that baka go to where he belongs, once and for all—Hell. And I'll be ready. . .I'm ready for you, Naraku.'_ **[Baka-Idiot]**

* * *

**Okay, so how do you like this chapter? Should I end it here, or make a few more chapters, and include the fight with Naraku? I think I like the second idea better, ne? Well, make sure to please review this chapter! I love it so much! Hope I made plenty of SM fluff! Okey-dokey. Now press that little button down there. C'mon. You know you want to. . .  
  
InuYashaBishi334**

* * *


	23. Discovering the Enemy

> > > **Chapter Twenty-Two: Discovering the Enemy  
**  
_****_
>>> 
>>> _**Disclaimer:**_ **::sigh::** _**Won't you just look at all the previous chapters, okay?**_ **_Oh, well. On with story. Enjoy._**
>>> 
>>> **A/N: Sorry if Kagura is OOC. I don't see her a lot in the shows. **
>>> 
>>> * * *
>>> 
>>> _In the doorway, I could see Kagome standing there with InuYasha. She was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Have a nice time together, you two?" She grinned more.  
  
I gasped as pink tinged my cheeks. I felt so hot as my anger over- swept me.  
  
"Kagome! I—you—how. . .you set it up!" I cried, walking into the corner where Miroku sat, listening to the conversation coolly. As soon as he saw me walk over to him, he gathered me in his lap. I rested my head against him. How I adored that earthy smell that hung on him. It really goes with him. But that earthy tone, I guess, just turns me on! I would never tell anyone that, though. Kagome glanced at us, and smiled as InuYasha slung his arm over her shoulder.  
  
"Told you my plan would work. . ." she whispered in his ear.  
  
I heard Kagome whispering, but ignored her. I was too busy occupying Miroku's lap to even notice. He loves me. And I love him. What more could I want? Everything is just so perfect. Nothing in the world could be better than this. I want this moment to last forever. . .for an eternity. . .I feel as if a whole eternity is just going by us, as I snuggle deeper into my itoshii's lap.  
  
'Someday,' I began to think, 'we'll be able to beat Naraku, side-by-side, we'll defeat him. That day will come very soon. I know it will. Then Miroku's curse will be gone, and I'll be free to live with him, happy to be with him, and happy to know I had avenged my father and ototo. How I can't wait for that day to come. Only can I train myself harder, so I can be more than a match to fight him. Once and for all. I will prove to myself to Naraku and to everyone else, that I am strong enough to beat him. I hope that day comes soon. And I'll be ready. Ready to make that baka go to where he belongs, once and for all—Hell. And I'll be ready. . .I'm ready for you, Naraku.' [Baka-Idiot]_
>>> 
>>> * * *
>>> 
>>> "Ugh! _C'mon_, everyone! I've been standing around, waiting for you slowpokes _all_ _morning!_" complained a very irritated hanyou.  
  
"Then just wait _one more minute_, InuYasha!!" Kagome complained back.  
  
"Feh."  
  
I rolled my eyes as I packed up and gathered my things. Which is not a lot to begin with, for your information. I hummed a song to myself as I situated the strap on Hiraikotsu over my shoulder. I noticed Miroku glancing at me from the corner of my eye. I smiled to myself. I would never forget that day. Miroku had been so _nice_ to me! He is so sweet. And that's why I love him. He's my lecherous baka. No one else's. He belongs to _me_. So back off, you seducing-stealing-Houshi-sama that belongs to _me_-girls! No one is getting him! NO ONE!  
  
We left our lodging place and traveled for a good amount of time. It was well-past sun-up when we came to the village of Nezumi and Haru. . .  
  
"Well, this is your village," Kagome mumbled sadly. She kicked a rock, looking down at the ground the whole time. Everyone was lost of words. Finally, I spoke up.  
  
"No! You. . .you _can't_ go and just leave us! We _need_ you two! You guys. . .you're our _friends_! We can't just _abandon_ you like that! If you guys are leaving, I will have to stop you. I can't just let you go. So if you want to go, go. But there's no stopping me of stopping you."  
  
Nezumi looked up at Haru who glanced down at her, before returning his gaze to my serious face. I tightened my lips as I walked over to the entrance of the village, and stood there, expecting them to enter. But no one moved. A smile slowly crept across my face.  
  
"You. . .you're staying?"  
  
"Hai, Nezumi and I don't really want to go back. We can't bear it. So, we have decided. . .that we're staying with you, staying until the end comes." Haru declared.  
  
I smiled as Miroku took his hand in mine, and lifted me to his back. Unfortunately, he fell to the ground, with the weight of Hiraikotsu and me on top of him. Not that I'm _heavy_. . .It's just the boomerang. I swiftly jumped up off his back, and helped him up.
>>> 
>>> We trudged along the path, until Kagome finally announced that it was time to eat. Translation for that: she's really tired. So all of us agreed, with no exception, except for InuYasha, who wanted to continue on to look for more Shikon shards, which we haven't done for quite a while, really. I assume that Naraku has most of them, and therefore, is hiding from us.
>>> 
>>> As I nibbled into one of the riceballs Kagome baked for us, I looked around curiously, and saw a familiar white pelt. . .
>>> 
>>> _'Naraku!'_ I thought anxiously. My heart sunk as I realized it was just something else.
>>> 
>>> _'Wait a minute. . .'_ I left the group quietly, and walked over to the oak tree that I saw the white fur in. Peering up into the thick branches and leaves, I saw a face looking back down at me. That same baboon mask that yaro, Naraku, wears!
>>> 
>>> "Naraku!" I growled, my fists curling into balls as my teeth clenched together. "You yaro! Come down here and _fight!_"
>>> 
>>> "Heh, heh, heh. . .Are you _sure_ you'd want that, Sango? After all, you _are_ alone. . .without a weapon. . .All alone by your little lonesome. . .How delightful."
>>> 
>>> "Rrrr, damn you! InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku!"
>>> 
>>> Naraku was startled in his tree, as I shouted for the others. They came dashing to me instantly, a weapon in each of his or her hands. Miroku stood beside me, keeping his ground; Kagome stood back-to-back with InuYasha, bow in hand, arrows at the ready, and InuYasha with Tetsusaiga tightly gripped.
>>> 
>>> "You're gonna die, yaro. And I promise that," InuYasha growled, tightening his grip even _more_, if that were even possible. Kagome put the arrow alongside the string of the bow, and pulled it back precautiously, ready for any sudden movements. Kirara came beside me, in her battle form, and carried Hiraikotsu on her back. I took it in my grasp, and mocked the baboon man in his perch.
>>> 
>>> "No weapon, huh? Oh, well, you see, I think we've got _plenty_ of weapons, here. . . That, I promise. . ."
>>> 
>>> Naraku still sat there, unmoving. Only when he did, it was a quick flash of white. Another flash of red and white pursued it, and clashing sounds of a sword could be heard.
>>> 
>>> "Go, InuYasha!" Kagome cheered. "You can do it! I _know_ you can!" She kept on yelling things of praise. "Way ta go! Almost got him. . .That's okay, you'll get him next time!"
>>> 
>>> "There _is_ no next time." Naraku murmured, InuYasha screamed.
>>> 
>>> Kagome cringed.
>>> 
>>> "Oh, this is useless. We need to help him! C'mon, Miroku and Kirara! He needs us." I exclaimed, hopping on Kirara's back and Miroku stepped on behind me. I swatted away a wandering hand.
>>> 
>>> "In a time like _this?!_" I screeched as I slapped his face.
>>> 
>>> ". . .It comforts me. . ." A certain houshi rubbed his cheek.
>>> 
>>> Kirara took flight into the air, and soon enough, we were overtop Naraku and InuYasha. I stood up slowly and raised Hiraikotsu above my head.
>>> 
>>> "Hirai--Whoa!"
>>> 
>>> I lost my balance with the heavy boomerang, and plunged head-first to the ground.
>>> 
>>> "Damn it! . . . Miroku!"
>>> 
>>> Miroku shot out an extended hand, but was too late. I was already a yard away from the ground. Kirara stopped mid-way in her trek through the air, and growled ferociously as she made for me. I fell and fell. . .Until. . .
>>> 
>>> CRASH!
>>> 
>>> I stood up, rubbing my head, and wondered why my crashing stop on the earth was cushioned.
>>> 
>>> "Oh."
>>> 
>>> Below me lay Naraku. Hiraikotsu was stuck in his thigh, and blood oozed out. I pulled out the boomerang, and jabbed again. But I was stopped. A white blade of wind abrupted me. Kagura.
>>> 
>>> "K-Kagura?!"
>>> 
>>> "Who else did you think I was, child? Ryuuja no Mai!" [Ryuuja no Mai-Dance of the Dragon Snakes]
>>> 
>>> Tornadoes flew all around and Kagome shrieked as she jumped out of the way from one. I held Hiraikotsu above my head to shield myself. I could feel the ground moving underneath my feet. I was then lifted up into the air, and placed on a hard, furry body. I looked up into the smiling face of Miroku. His hand was clutched on the collar of my demon exterminator suit.
>>> 
>>> "A-arigatou, Miroku. . ."
>>> 
>>> He smiled.
>>> 
>>> "Am I gonna do all the work or _what?!_" InuYasha yelled as he swung at Naraku, who dodged the blade InuYasha bore easily.
>>> 
>>> "Is _this_ the InuYasha who said he could easily beat me?" Naraku said, mockingly. InuYasha growled, and swung again, only to miss.
>>> 
>>> "InuYasha!" Miroku yelled. InuYasha looked up as Miroku threw him some of his ofudas and sutras. "Put them on your sword!"
>>> 
>>> InuYasha did so, and swung. Direct hit!
>>> 
>>> "Yeah! Go, InuYasha, _go!_"
>>> 
>>> Naraku gasped, and clutched his wound. As InuYasha came closer, Naraku looked up, and flung poison at him. InuYasha cried out, and tried to rub off the burning acids.
>>> 
>>> "InuYasha! That's it. . .I'm not going to stand around and watch!" Kagome huffed. She pulled back the arrow that was there earlier, and aimed at Naraku who was laughing at the sight of InuYasha jumping around, in pain, from the poison all over his arms and body.
>>> 
>>> The arrow soared through the air, coming upon Naraku closer, and closer, and closer. It hit the surprised demon straight in the chest, and Naraku screamed out in pain. He collapsed to the ground as Miroku and I stepped forward.
>>> 
>>> "Stand behind me, Sango." Miroku mumbled.
>>> 
>>> "Miroku. . ." I whispered.
>>> 
>>> "_Stand behind me, Sango_." repeated the serious monk.
>>> 
>>> "Yosh. . ."
>>> 
>>> "KAZAANA!" The winds of the Kazaana flew all around, and tore at his robes, and my black cat suit. Suddenly, Kagura stepped out, and flicked her fan. Hundreds of venom wasps appeared behind the wind mistress, and all flew toward Miroku's outstretched palm.
>>> 
>>> "No!" he cried out to himself, wrapping his hand once more.
>>> 
>>> ". . .Miroku. . ." I whispered again, clutching at the back of his robes. He pulled me behind him more, and hit several wasps with his shakoujo.
>>> 
>>> "Aah!" I groaned. A stinger from the wasp was in my ankle. I pulled it out, and stomped on the bug.
>>> 
>>> "Sango! You okay?" asked a worried Miroku.
>>> 
>>> "Hai, I'm fine. Just a sting."
>>> 
>>> ". . .Nn. . ."
>>> 
>>> I turned away as Miroku looked at me. I was just stung by a _venom_ wasp. . .I can't die. I'm not _going_ to die. I'm gonna _make _myself live. I yelled "Hiraikotsu!" as I sprinted toward Naraku. Leaping into the air, I threw down my weapon upon his masked head.
>>> 
>>> He caught my wrist, and squeezed hard. I yelled out in pain, and collapsed to the ground, Naraku still having hold on my wrist. Miroku made to move toward me, but Naraku glared, and stated,
>>> 
>>> "_Don't _move, monk. Unless you want your female demon slayer _dead._ Now, we don't want that, now do we? I thought so."
>>> 
>>> Miroku stopped in his tracks, looked down sadly, and shook his head. He mouthed my name out, and painfully gazed at me. My expression grimaced. Then it struck me. I flicked my wrist, and out popped the hidden blade from the collar of the sleeve of my suit. It sliced through Naraku's wrist, and he pulled away. The blade on my wrist was now covered in his blood.
>>> 
>>> "Serves you right, yaro." I pulled out my katana, and held it at his throat. I was about to cut him, when he spoke.
>>> 
>>> "You don't have the nerve to do it, Sango? Pity."
>>> 
>>> I growled and shoved his face into the loamy soil, and stepped on his upper back so hard, he coughed up blood.
>>> 
>>> "Sango," he started, as he stood up. "You _do_ know that I have your brother waiting for me, not far off?"
>>> 
>>> "You yaro. . ."
>>> 
>>> "I figured you'd say that," he mused.
>>> 
>>> I heard Miroku's approaching footsteps, but pretended to not notice, seeing he was sneaking on Naraku. Miroku came closer, and he was about to strike the demon with his shakoujo, but the demon intercepted it.
>>> 
>>> "Kuso. . ." the monk cursed to himself.
>>> 
>>> "RAAA! COME HERE, NARAKU!" InuYasha yelled off in the distance. Naraku only turned his head slightly, and saw the quickly approaching hanyou, weapon at waist's length. As the hanyou came closer, he pulled Tetsusaiga out again, and it enlargened. He threshed it out and came so _close_ to striking Naraku. And though he missed, he cut off Naraku's baboon pelt. Now here stood Naraku. We had a good amount of time to get a good look of him, before he would die.
>>> 
>>> "Stare all you want," Naraku said, "For the last thing before you _all die_, is _me! _Kagura!"
>>> 
>>> **(A/N: I don't feel like putting Kanna in here...)**
>>> 
>>> "Naraku! We are _not_ going to die today! The one that _will_ perish. . .is _you!_" I proclaimed. I paused for a moment, to catch my breath. "And by the way, Kagura. . .is _not_ on your side anymore!"
>>> 
>>> "Kukuku. . .of _course_ she is! What makes you say _that?_ _Who_ said that she isn't on _my_ side? She was borne from _me! _ME!"
>>> 
>>> "Says _me!_" came a voice from afar. Kagura stepped out from behind Kagome, holding her fan in front of her face, eyes peering over the top. "I'm sick and _tired_, Naraku, of your silly little games! I'm _tired_. . .of having to fulfill your every whim! I'm not going to be your little servant, _any_more! You _will_ die today, Naraku! Mark my words!"
>>> 
>>> Kagura pulled out her fan, and sliced it through the air in front of Naraku, shouting "Fuujin no Mai!", before plucking out a feather from her bun, transforming into a bigger feather, and leapt atop it. [Fuujin no Mai-Dance of the Wind Blades]
>>> 
>>> Naraku crouched to the ground as the wind blades sliced through his robes. He was bleeding in many places, cuts _everywhere_. When he stood up, he glared menacingly at Kagura, and wiped away the trickling blood on his cut lip.
>>> 
>>> "I took care of you. . ."
>>> 
>>> "LIAR! All you did to me was bitch at me, and ordered me around! Is _that_ what you call _'taking care of'_? Well, you're so damn _stupid_ if you think _that!_"
>>> 
>>> "I wasn't _finished_. . .I took care of you, and _this_. . ._this_ is the _thanks_ I _get_ for taking care of you,"
>>> 
>>> "That's what I was _saying!_ You _don't_ take care of me! Filthy yaro. Ugh, I'm sick of this nonsense arguing! I'm just gonna kill you now!"
>>> 
>>> And with that, Kagura leaned forward on her enlargened feather, sliced the fan again, and humongous gusts of winds and tornadoes appeared from her fan out of no where, and Naraku was surrounded.
>>> 
>>> "If you're waiting for the opportune moment, InuYasha, you'd better do it now. . ." Kagura hinted.
>>> 
>>> _'I wonder if I should try the 'Wind Scar' or not. . .I see it! The winds colliding against each other!'_
>>> 
>>> "Wind Scar!"
>>> 
>>> "Go, Hiraikotsu!" I joined in. Kagome pulled back an arrow, and let it loose. All together, our weapons collided in our one target: Naraku. I couldn't help but feel bad for Miroku. His best weapon, or yet his worse weapon, the Kazaana, would be bad to use now, and he wouldn't walk straight in the middle of the area, expecting to hit Naraku across the head with his shakoujo! So Miroku just hung back, feeling quite helpless, but his hand slipped into his robes, and he pulled it out again. He had remembered: his sutras and ofudas!
>>> 
>>> **(A/N: Does he have both sutras and ofudas? I dunno. Well, he does now. Hehe...)**
>>> 
>>> Miroku threw out his sutras/ofudas at the last minute, and several of them stuck to Hiraikotsu, the rest onto Naraku. Naraku screamed out in pain as he was simultaneously hit by all of our weapons. He collapsed to the ground, silently, and we all stood, wondering if we had really done it.
>>> 
>>> "Is he. . .dead?" Kagome asked hoarsely.
>>> 
>>> "Just to make sure. . ." two voices said from behind us. I whirled my head around and saw Nezumi and Haru.
>>> 
>>> "Wha--what're _you_ _two_ doing here?"
>>> 
>>> "Never mind that. Nezumi? The spell book."
>>> 
>>> "Right, Haru. Here ya go."
>>> 
>>> ". . .Ah, here's a spell. Perishing spell."
>>> 
>>> Haru and Nezumi both pulled out their wands together, and raised it above Naraku's, perhaps, unconscious body. They mumbled words I couldn't understand, and a red phlorescent light appeared around his body. They raised it into the air, and something white and wispy appeared from Naraku's chest. His. . .soul. . . ? With that, Naraku's body crashed to the ground once more, and no one moved or made a sound.
>>> 
>>> "He's dead. That spell is the strongest that we know of. Besides, we have his soul right here." Haru pointed to Nezumi, who was holding a jar with the wispy white object in it. The soul sat at the bottom of the jar, dead, maybe.
>>> 
>>> "Well, what're we gonna do with his soul?"
>>> 
>>> "Wait, hold on. He must have the rest of the Shikon no Tama shards in his robes!" Kagome exclaimed. "Wow! I see so many of them in his body! Quick, InuYasha! Help me get them out!"
>>> 
>>> "All right! Now _this_ is what I'm talkin' about!" InuYasha excitedly said.
>>> 
>>> Kagome dropped to her knees, as well as InuYasha, and the two begin rummaging through Naraku's robes. Kagome found most of them hidden in his baboon pelt, and the rest, Naraku kept in his kesa, in pockets all over.
>>> 
>>> "Well, now we have all the Jewel pieces. So, do we bring them all to the village of Kaede and. . .Kikyou. . . ?" Kagome murmured. She had a hating thing against Kikyou, whom she was reincarnated from.
>>> 
>>> "Hai." Miroku said. "We must bring it back, so Kaede can put the Jewel back together, and it will be purified, and in safe hands."
>>> 
>>> "Are you still going to become full demon, InuYasha? InuYasha?"
>>> 
>>> But InuYasha wasn't listening. He kept staring down at the ground, and two images appeared in his head. Kagome. . .and Kikyou. . .
>>> 
>>> "Iie." he finally muttered.
>>> 
>>> Kagome's eyes brightened.
>>> 
>>> "Well, we must get going. I'm going to find Kohaku. . ." I interrupted, walking away by myself.
>>> 
>>> ". . .Sango. . ." Miroku suddenly said.
>>> 
>>> "Hai, Miroku?" I didn't dare look up.
>>> 
>>> "May I. . .accompany you?"
>>> 
>>> "Hai. You may." My eyes softened as he placed his hand on my shoulder. "He's dead. Finally. Nothing more to worry about."
>>> 
>>> "I must check if my Kazaana is gone," Miroku unwrapped the glove on his hand. I held my breath, and so did he. Nothing. Nothing happened! "I-it's. . .it's gone. Finally, after all this time. . .it's gone for good."
>>> 
>>> "And that means. . ." I stroked the front of his robes. He smiled at me.
>>> 
>>> "You'll bear my children?"
>>> 
>>> "Hai. As many as you'd like. . ."
>>> 
>>> "My itoshii. . ." he whispered.
>>> 
>>> * * *
>>> 
>>> We journeyed up the mountain, and found something amber in the bushes.
>>> 
>>> "Kohaku. . . ?" I whimpered. Miroku stepped forward, and pulled back the bushes. There laying in the dirt. . .
>>> 
>>> "Kohaku. . . !" I cried, tears spilling from my eyes. Imbedded in his back was his weapon. On the ground, the shard from his back, now lay there. I picked it up. "Oh, Kohaku. . .Aishiteru. . .Why? Why are you dead??" I sniffled.
>>> 
>>> "He needs a proper burial," Miroku said.
>>> 
>>> ". . .Arigatou, Miroku. . ."
>>> 
>>> "There. That should do it," Miroku evened the dirt on Kohaku's burial area, and I pulled my face deeper into Kagome's uniform. I was sobbing silently, and Kagome kept stroking my head. InuYasha looked away so we couldn't see he was starting to cry. Miroku stepped away from Kohaku's grave and pulled me from Kagome, and into his arms. He hugged me tighter, and I clutched his robes. When he let go, I kneeled down, put his weapon and armor on top of the grave, along with a white rose.
>>> 
>>> "Someday, Kohaku, you, me, okaa-san, otou-san(mother?), and all of my friends, and our family, will be together. . ."
>>> 
>>> * * *
>>> 
>>> "Kaede! We've got the Jewel shards!" InuYasha exclaimed as soon as we stepped foot in her village.
>>> 
>>> "Wonderful, everyone of you. I must put the pieces back together, and will keep it purified. Unless you want something with it, InuYasha. . . ?"
>>> 
>>> "Iie. Keep it."
>>> 
>>> "Fine, fine. Good for you, hanyou. Take care of him, Kagome?"
>>> 
>>> "Ano. . .yosh. . ." Kagome squeaked.
>>> 
>>> * * *
>>> 
>>> A few days later, the Shikon no Tama was "recreated" and in the good hands of Kaede. And, knowing how Miroku proposed to me, our "wedding date", as Kagome had called it, was arriving quickly. Kagome said she would take care of it. I reluctantly let her. I wasn't exactly sure of how it went. I mean, this is the very first time, and I don't even know how it goes! We don't do it how Kagome does in her time, like we do in Sengoku Jidai.
>>> 
>>> "Oh, Sango! Where's that new kimono you bought a long time ago? I think you put it in my bag. . ." Kagome started rummaging through her black-hole bag, and tossed out things, like blankets, and a picnic basket, and shoes, clothes, books, and finally. . .
>>> 
>>> "Ah-ha! Found it! Oh, you're gonna look so pretty, Sango!"
>>> 
>>> Later that night, I tried on my new blue kimono with the pink roses on it. Kagome said I "looked adorable!", so I went along with it. I found Miroku sitting atop a hill, long after the sun set.
>>> 
>>> "Miroku? May I sit here with you?"
>>> 
>>> "Hai. No one's stopping you," he grinned.
>>> 
>>> I sat myself down, and brushed off the blades of grass that already caught themselves on the hem of my robes.
>>> 
>>> "You look. . .beautiful. . ." Miroku blushed. Pink tinged my cheeks.
>>> 
>>> "A. . .arigatou. . .Kagome's, err, taking care of our. . .wedding thing,"
>>> 
>>> "Hai, she is?"
>>> 
>>> "Mm-hmm."
>>> 
>>> "SANGO! MIROKU! CAN YOU TWO COME IN HERE?" Kagome shouted from the vacant lodge we were staying in. Miroku helped me up, and I brushed myself off. I stepped inside, followed by Miroku.
>>> 
>>> "What is it, Kagome?"
>>> 
>>> "Oh!" Miroku exclaimed as Kagome pushed him to some type of platform.
>>> 
>>> "Here. Put this on." Kagome ordered, and handed a haori for Miroku to change into. [Haori-Formal coat]
>>> 
>>> Miroku came out a little bit later, now dressed in his haori. He looked. . .something words can't describe! I fell in love with him even more at that moment. Kagome came out wearing something different. She was wearing a pink kimono with little red dragons on the sleeves. She forced InuYasha to change from his red rat coat and pants, but he refused. He stood at the front with Miroku, pouting with his arms crossed, and I stood in the back, dumbfounded.
>>> 
>>> "Now, remember _everything_ I taught you in the wedding rehearsal!" Kagome whispered in my ear.
>>> 
>>> "But we didn't _have_ a rehearsal!" I whispered back.
>>> 
>>> "J-just take these roses, hold them, and walk up to the front where InuYasha and Miroku are standing!"
>>> 
>>> "Y-yosh. . ."
>>> 
>>> Kagome walked to the front, and motioned for me to come forward.
>>> 
>>> * * *
>>> 
>>> "You may now kiss the bride."
>>> 
>>> Miroku lifted back the veil Kagome had given me, and it draped over the back of my head. Miroku took my hands in his, and moved closer to my lips. I closed my eyes, and moved closer too. Our lips met. It was. . .a. . . wonderful feeling! My body melted at that moment, and the only thing I was aware of, was Miroku, and me in his arms.
>>> 
>>> Kagome stood behind us, tears gathering in her eyes.
>>> 
>>> "Oh, InuYasha!" she whispered, "Isn't it so special?" She took his arms and wrapped her hands around them.
>>> 
>>> "Feh." But he knew that his eyes were starting to sting and water.
>>> 
>>> Nezumi stood on one side of the platform, and Haru on the other side. She was clutching at her new sea-green kimono, and was smiling. So was Haru, smiling more than I've ever seen him.
>>> 
>>> _'Maybe it _was_ a good thing to let Kagome take care of everything. . .'_ I thought to myself. _'Arigatou, Kagome.'_
>>> 
>>> "Aishiteru, Miroku." I whispered.
>>> 
>>> "Aishiteru, Sango." And with that, Miroku scooped me up in his arms bridal-style, and he walked down the aisle, outside the lodge, and underneath a thick willow tree on the top of the hill. He placed me down on the cushiony grass, and sat himself down.
>>> 
>>> "So. . ." I whispered in his ear, stroking his neck. "Shall we start bearing your children. . . ?"
>>> 
>>> ". . .Let's. . ."
>>> 
>>> * * *
>>> 
>>> ::The Next Morning::
>>> 
>>> * * *
>>> 
>>> "Kagome!" I shrieked as I ran into her bedroom.
>>> 
>>> "Nani??" she queried.
>>> 
>>> "Miroku and I are going to have a baby!"
>>> 
>>> "Oh, my. . ." Kagome mumbled, and fainted into InuYasha's arms.
>>> 
>>> "Guess the shock overtook her," I giggled at Miroku, who nodded, smiling.
>>> 
>>> "InuYasha, you're going to be the uncle of our son," I announced.
>>> 
>>> "_Or _our daughter," Miroku mentioned as he saw InuYasha collapse to the floor, Kagome collected in his arms.
>>> 
>>> "True. Aishiteru, Miroku."
>>> 
>>> "Aishiteru, Sango. So much."
>>> 
>>> "Always. . ."
>>> 
>>> "Always. . ."
>>> 
>>> _Owari._
>>> 
>>> * * *
>>> 
>>> **::sob:: It's over! ::sniffle:: WAAA! Oh, WAAFY ending! But just the way I like it. ::sniffs again:: Oh, well...Pretty-please review my story. I love all you people that reviewed this! You helped me continue it all the way! So let me know if you liked this final chapter by reviewing. Thank you all**_ **so much**_ **again! **
>>> 
>>> **Love,**
>>> 
>>> **InuYashaBishi334**
>>> 
>>> * * *


	24. The Epilogue

**THE EPILOGUE  
**  
::9 months have passed::  
  
"MOMMY!" exclaimed a little shoujo of the age seven, rushing to the open arms of her mother. She had dark brunette hair, closer to the color raven, and wore a red kimono that was obviously too big for her size. She wore her hair back in a braid, and had curious and sparkling blue eyes.  
  
"Konbanwa, Seika-chan. How are you? Did Maiko prove it hard to watch over him?"  
  
"Hai, mommy. He was sleeping on the futon when I last saw him..."  
  
I suddenly exclaimed in surprise as the little shounen, five years- old, Maiko, jumped up into my arms. He had dark hair and wore an indigo kimono and had his hair pulled back in a small ponytail. He looked up at me with his shimmering black eyes.  
  
"Konbanwa, mommy! Where's daddy?" triumphed the overly-excited Maiko.  
  
"Now where's my two favorite children in the whole wide world?" Miroku questioned as he stepped inside behind me.  
  
"Daddy!" Seika flailed over to Miroku, and jumped in his arms.  
  
"How's my little hime, hmm?" He tickled her sides.  
  
"Fine, daddy!" the shoujo giggled, squirming around.  
  
Miroku then stopped and placed Seika on the ground, watching her run off to grab the usagi he and Sango had just gotten for her. He smiled as she squealed and fondled all over it. He saw me approaching him and wrapped his arms around my back.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower, so will you watch the kids until I get out? Arigatou, itoshii. Oh, by the way, Kagome and InuYasha will be coming sometime today."  
  
I walked off outside to the hot springs, and undressed quickly. I slid into the hot steamy water.  
  
As I stepped back inside the hut, I pulled my towel around me, leaving a trail of water on the floor. I peeked around the corner, and saw Miroku giving Maiko and Seika piggy-back rides. I smiled to myself as I heard the shrill laughter of our children. I tried to sneak back in the hallway to our bedroom, I felt something clutch at the bottom of my towel.  
  
"What is it, Maiko...Seika...?"  
  
I whirled my head around, and peering back at me, were those familiar mischievous violet orbs. I gasped and pulled the towel around me tighter, if possible.  
  
"You naughty monk," I teased as I ran to the bedroom. I ran on one side of the bed, and Miroku got on the other. As he came closer to me, growling playfully, I leapt onto the bed, and tried to get away. I squeaked as Miroku jumped in front of me, and wrapped his arms around me, all the while, pulling us down on the bed. He smothered me with kisses, and I returned each of them, panting softly.  
  
Miroku kept clutching at my towel.  
  
"Keep...keep the towel on...just a little longer...onegai..." I mumbled through kisses.  
  
"Konbanwa! We're here! Sango! Miroku! We're—Oi. Aaaaannnd...leaving the bedroom," Kagome pushed InuYasha back into the hallway, blushing like mad.  
  
"Hey, what's goin' on?" asked the young kitsune.  
  
"Never mind them, Shippou..." Kagome muttered as InuYasha covered the young kit's eyes.  
  
I blushed and got up from the bed. Luckily, I still had my towel on. Miroku behaved long enough to, well...you get the point. I dressed myself in a yukata and dashed to the room where Kagome, InuYasha, and Shippou were, along with the kids.  
  
"Gomen...about the bedroom thing...Hai. So, how're things?"

* * *

"Bye, Auntie Kagome and Uncle Inu-chan! Ja ne, Shippou-kun!" Seika and Maiko exclaimed as Kagome and InuYasha made their way down the hill, and Shippou bounded after them.  
  
_'I hope we'll be able to see them again...'_ I hopefully wondered.  
  
"Mommy, I'm tired," Maiko yawned.  
  
"Yoshi, my kudsai. Demo, tonight, we're going to watch something special, and it only happens once a year."  
  
"Ooh, what is it gonna be, mommy?" asked little Seika.  
  
"You'll see tonight," Miroku answered.  
  
"Awww, but I wanted to know now!" whined Maiko and Seika.  
  
"Iie." Miroku reproved. 

* * *

"Miroku, do you think we'll see InuYasha and Kagome again?"  
  
"Tch, Sango, of course we will. What makes you think that?"  
  
"I dunno..." I sighed, shrugging it off. "It's just, we don't really know where they live..."  
  
"Hai. But they know where we live."  
  
"You're right. I should stop worrying. I don't know why I even thought that." I paused. "I hope the next time they come, they'll bring a baby,"  
  
Miroku looked at me with a wondering look.  
  
"My, my, Sango...Certain thoughts going through your head out of spite...or better yet...want?"  
  
I furrowed my brow.  
  
"Iie, I just want to see their baby son or daughter! You know how I love children! But don't get that idea, and don't take it the wrong way either. I think two children is enough, ne?"  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"Ii."  
  
I looked at him before I left the room and smiled, then went to Seika and Maiko's room, and had them follow me outside. 

* * *

"Why are we out here?"  
  
"It's cold! I wanna go back inside!"  
  
"Why are we out here?"  
  
"You already asked that, Maiko!" Seika grumbled.  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
"Ssh, you two!" Miroku silenced them. "Now sit still, and before you know it, you'll be back inside."  
  
"Why are we out here?" Maiko asked again as Seika groaned.  
  
"...You'll see soon enough..." I answered.  
  
"Will I know?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Maiko clutched around my waist for warmth, and snuggled his face into my kimono. I looked down at him and stroked his ebony hair as he shivered.  
  
"Oh, wow! Look in the sky!" I could hear my daughter exclaim. I nudged Maiko's head upward and looked towards the sky as well.  
  
Clear as day, shooting through the sky, there were hundreds of them. A breath-taking sight. Maiko excitedly gazed at them, and pointed as their tails disappeared over the horizon when they descended.  
  
"What are those...?" Seika wondered aloud.  
  
"Shooting stars." Miroku chirped.  
  
"Wow...can I have one of those?"  
  
"Gomen, you can't. It's not that easy to get one, like that usagi doll we gave you. No one can own it."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"...Well, it's just not possible."  
  
"Ohh. They're pretty though."  
  
_'I bet Kagome and InuYasha are watching this together as well,'_ I thought. "Well, time for little kudsais to go to bed..."  
  
"Aww, I don't wanna!" came the whining cries. 

* * *

Miroku and I dragged inside their beds a struggling and kicking Seika and Maiko. We said to them their goodnights, and left their room.  
  
"They really liked the shooting stars." I sighed softly.  
  
"Really? I thought they hated them."  
  
"Stop being so sarcastic!" I joked. 

* * *

And this is my story. All of this really did happen to me, all of it happened to me and everyone else in the Sengoku Jidai. Kagome still comes back and forth through her world and to ours, but she remains most of her time here, with her hanyou. InuYasha and Kagome, as well as Shippou, and their newest family member, a bright, bumbling baby shounen. They haven't named them yet, but I wonder if he'll be named Inutaisho, after InuYasha's father. He looks exactly like InuYasha, too! He has the dog ears, but instead of snow-white hair, it's colored like Kagome's--raven.  
  
I still love and always will love my Miroku. He's always been there for me, and I'll return the favor of being there for him when he needs me most. We're raising our children, Seika and Maiko, together, still. Pretty soon, they'll move from our home, and journey out far somewhere, once in a while, visiting us. But that's okay. We'll still see them when they do. But right now, I just want to enjoy the good life, and remember the good old days we had together, journeying in search of sacred jewel shards, which we finally did. I would have to say, I've lived a good life so far, and I've got way long to go. I'll just accept it, and let things pass by. That's life. This is mine. My life. Told to you. And it will be remembered..... ****

_Owari._

**...5-25-04... **

****

**Japanese Terms**

**Kudsai-child **

**Demo-But **

**Ja ne-See you later **

**Onegai-Please **

**Hime-Princess **

**Ii-Good **


End file.
